In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away
by HorseLoverTW
Summary: BtVS/StarWars- Buffy's jump in "The Gift" transports her to Tatooine where she meets Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Buffy may not be the Chosen One in this new dimension but she can still pack a punch and change the fate of a galaxy. B/Ben
1. The Urn of Osiris

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon. 

A/N: Ok, (deep breath) this is my first Star Wars fanfic. I'm excited about it, but I'm still a Padawan when it comes to all things Star Wars. I've seen and love all the movies, but that's about the extent of my knowledge, so please bear with me on this. This takes place post Season 5 finale "The Gift" on BtvS and approximately during the events of Episode I in Star Wars. For the sake of this story, Buffy's body was never found after she jumped. They just assumed that it had disintegrated in the energy. 

Summary: When the first Slayer told Buffy that 'Death' was her gift, she had no idea that this meant getting a lightsaber and a dorky braid as her presents.

**The Urn of Osiris**

Willow felt bad about the deer, she really did. But what's a Wiccan supposed to do? Buffy could be in a hell dimension at this very moment, her tiny slayer body being ripped to shreds in an eternal torment like some kind of twisted Slayer-y version of Prometheus. 

Giving a sigh, the redheaded witch picked up the Egyptian Urn, her hand still slick with the blood of the doe, and made the decision not to tell the rest of the Scoobies about the slaughter. She stood up from their trusty table at the Magic Box and nodded to herself- it was a necessary kind of evil. 

_Yea, Willow, keep telling yourself that, _she thought later that same night as a snake calmly dropped from her retching mouth. It felt sinisterly slick and cool as it slithered up her throat leaving the tissue aflame and very scratchy; and not in the 'I have a head cold and need to sneeze' kind of way either. It was more of the 'OH MY GODDESS! I think I just threw up lava' sort of way. 

But thoughts of lava snakes quickly dispelled as an even deeper, darker magic took hold and Willow succumbed, humbled to the might of it. 

Something was definitely wrong, and not just a little wrong either. Way out there wrong; Xander was positive of it. 

First of all, it wasn't like Willow to smear blood all over face and then go and cough up a huge slithery snake. That just wasn't Willow's style. As far as Xander knew, she'd always been terrified of snakes. 

And then you had the whole, 'Urn of Ostrich' thingy spewing poofs of white smoke. That probably wasn't much with the goodness any more than Willow's going all scary veiny like she had a moment ago. 

Now forced to shield his eyes from the glowing intensity of the stormy white cloud forming over the Slayer's grave- and that's all it was really, they had never found her body. Giles had speculated that energy from the gate Dawn's blood had opened had been so powerful it had completely disintegrated Buffy's body- Xander shuddered at the thought once again, even as the hand not forced to protect his eyes clasped itself to Anya's. 

And that was when he heard a voice. A sweet, slightly banter-wearied voice that, _no offense Willow_, Xander thought he'd never hear again. 

_Buffy?_ _Had it really worked?_ On weakened and slashed arms, Willow rose to a kneeling position and looked up at the swirling columns of murky white smoke- the source of Buffy's voice. 

"Hi guys!" The smoke said, for all the world sounding like their fallen friend. And then, before their eyes, the smokey cloud twirled and twisted until it was a very familiar Buffy-like shape and enthusiastically waved to them. 

Anya was the first to recover. "Hi Buffy!" She raised her hand that wasn't being squeezed to death by Xander's and pointed, "You're a cloud!" 

Then familiar music filled Willow's ears as smoke Buffy laughed. 

How long had it been since Willow had heard that laugh? Certainly not while the Slayer had been dead. And definitely not when Buffy had been worried about Glory finding out about Dawn. Nor when she had watched Riley walk out of her life. Or when her mom had died… it had really been a while, and Willow was surprised by how strange and perfect it sounded. 

"Yea, who woulda thought? I guess I accidentally brought a little of heaven back with me," Cloud Buffy said as its puffy Slayer-sized head turned to gaze at each of them. 

Willow flinched. "Heaven? You…You weren't in a hell dimension?" Willow was fighting a migraine, complicated by a stomach ache –both of which probably had something to do with Mr. Slithery- and now she felt a wave of hyperventilation coming on. "I…I…pulled you out…of…of…" Tears began to stream freely down her face as Willow once more collapsed onto her soft dirt of her friend's grave. Tara rushed to her side, her gentle face filled with worry, but all Willow could see was Buffy's headstone, 'A Devoted Friend.' 

_What kind of a person would rip their best friend from heaven?_ Willow anguished as the sobs continued to rack her trembling body. Then a wave of deep disgust washed over Willow's soul and she liTarally couldn't breath. 

"Shh," the Buffy cloud breathed comfortingly as it knelt before Willow. In a soft, tranquil tone, "It's alright Willow. I forgive you," the Buffy cloud whispered while waving her smokey hand in front of Willow's tormented face. 

A calmness permeated Willow's mind and the pain melted away from her constricted throat. She sniffled and slowly sat up. "You…forgive me." It wasn't a question. Somehow, she knew that by Buffy saying it, it was reality. 

The Buffy cloud gracefully swirled up to a standing position and looked around at all of them once again. 

"This connection is kinda hard to keep. Something about the whole 'space-time' continuum thing." She shook her smokey head and went on, obviously not wanting to get off track. "Anyway, long story short, I'm now with the force. Err…I guess I should say the Powers that Be -whatever you want to call them… I know it might sound confusing to you guys, but I actually didn't go to a hell dimension when the gate opened. I went like way back in time to a galaxy a long way away."

Cutting off four simultaneous "What?'s", Buffy cloud continued quickly, her texture becoming more transparent, "And I was meant to be there. Just like I was meant to be the Slayer on the Hellmouth and meet all of you." 

Xander splintered. "You're leaving us again?" The look on his face broke Anya's heart, but she quickly turned to the wispy cloud of Buffy as well to hear her reply.

"I wish I could say something cool like, 'No! I'll never leave any of you because I'll always be in your hearts!' but yea, pretty much. You have no idea what they charge for long distance connections like these." Although her words were light, Buffy's voice was choking. 

"Are you sure you're happy there Buffy? You've only been gone a couple of months," Anya pointed out with all her demonic wisdom. "I didn't start to like being human until I spent a few years here…and met Xander of course…" she added as an afterthought and pecked him on the cheek for good measure. 

"I forgot how…nice, it was to hear you talk Anya," Cloud Buffy said with amusement evident. "But I'm already in the beyond, like I said. The whole, 'PTM' thingy. I've lived a full life and died a good death. Time moves differently in other dimensions I guess. Decades there must be like a matter of weeks here. But anyway, like I said, it's this whole huge story, and I really can't materialize here for much longer. I just wanted to tell you all bye and that I'm happy." 

By now, they were all, except for Anya who seemed pleased with Buffy's explanation, looking very dejected. 

"No guys! REALLY! I'm good! Me and the goodness are one! We're like totally good. Please don't cry. I can't believe I'm saying this, but be like Anya." She waved her hand again. "Be happy for me." And they were. 

Her transparent cloudy shape beginning to fade even more, Buffy urgently said, "Xander, Willow, you guys will always be my best friends. I love you both." Xander nodded solemnly and pulled Anya to him as he buried his face in her hair. Willow muffled a sob and gripped Tara's hand until her knuckles turned white. "Anya, Tara, take care of them…and yourselves. I trust both of you to keep them in line." Tara gave a weak smile to Buffy and grimly nodded. Anya gave a little salute, little because she was still clutched to Xander. "Now, I've already said what I needed to Dawn, but please tell Giles that I'm happy, I love him, and I could never have asked for a better father figure –or you know, something nice like that. And tell Spike…tell Spike that he's a good man. A better man than his vampire and that the force, umm…the PTB, they dropped me a hint that there's something blue...err…better…waiting for him just around the corner. He just has to find the courage to meet it."

Her form now just barely visible and her voice light as the breeze drifting through the cemetery, the last words Willow heard were, "Come to think of it, I guess I do see him again. But that's another in a series of very long stories…like mine. Maybe someday, I'll be able to tell all of you about it." 


	2. The Gift of Sand

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon. 

A/N: Ok, this is where the story officially begins. Last chapter was the introduction, sorry I didn't specify. Reviews (whether to tell me what you like or to provide constructive criticism) are more than welcome. Everything that happened up to Season 5 'the Gift,' (when Buffy is 20-just for the record) has occurred but please for the sake of the story assume that Buffy's body was never recovered from after she jumped (This starts right after Buffy jumped off of Glory's tower).

One additional note: if there are any slight variations to canon in either fandom please assume that they are reality for this story. If it's a glaring inaccuracy, I'd appreciate the correction.

**The Gift of Sand**

It felt worse than anything Buffy had ever experienced before. The pain seared every nerve ending and just when she thought she'd pass out, the funness let up enough only so it could start all over again. Yay for Buffy… not. 

It sure was taking a while to die though. Did it normally take this long? When she had died in the Master's underground church, it hadn't taken nearly this much time. Maybe she should ask for a refund? Glory could probably pay -she had all those trashy outfits and that expensive suite…although didn't Benny-boy work as an intern? He probably didn't make that much.

A new wave of pain ripped through Buffy and her clinched eyes were involuntarily opened wide. 

All she could see around her was light; blindingly, radiant light as radioactively white as Spike's hair after a new coat of peroxide. 

Ok, for someone who basically lives in the night, this level of brightness just wasn't acceptable. It was like coming out of a pitch-black tunnel into a bright, shiny world with the sun high over head. Or Xander "accidentally" shining the flashlight in her face when they occasionally went patrolling. And the pain wouldn't let her close her eyes either. It seemed to like escaping her body through that particular aspect of her anatomy. Oh well, Buffy supposed, could be worse.

As slowly as it took Dawn to get out of the bathroom every morning, the flashing lights gradually cleared and Buffy's sight adjusted to the brightness. 

The sun _was_ actually shining heavily down on her, with an extra waviness of intensity not even present in sunny Sunnydale. She was lying on her side, her cheek and the corner of her mouth submerged in a grainy layer of sand. The leather pants and the white long-sleeve shirt she had been wearing when she'd made the leap were sticking to her body -she was bathed in sweat. 

Great, Buffy thought as she struggled to her shaky feet. More than likely, it would be a while before a change of clothes would present itself. Although, if Glory's fashion sense were any clue, she'd probably be better off just sticking with her stickiness. Yep, she was liking this dimension already. 

She looked around and saw nothing but sand for as far as the eye could see, and her Slayer vision wasn't shabby. 

It definitely wasn't heaven. Heaven would have been a little less…well, sandy. As far as the other place went…it didn't feel like the flames of hell or anything. More like when she had taken that jaunt to the desert with Giles. Only, even a desert had more going on than this place. It was as empty and devoid of life as the first Slayer had been of humor. 

A whooshing noise like a vampire makes as it's sent hurtling through the air alerted Buffy to an object approaching overhead. She looked up and almost fell over in surprise –that and her legs were still kind of shaky. 

In the blue sky above her, flew a sleek silver aircraft of some kind. But it wasn't the UFO that had Buffy freaked, it was the _two suns_, whose warm rays were reflecting off the spacecraft making its highly reflective surface nearly impossible to look at. 

One of the suns was situated a little above the other and was not only larger, but gave off a more orangish glow than its neighbor. Definitely not in Kansas then, Buffy thought as she stood mesmerized, taking in the foreign sight. Unless Kansas had come with her and suddenly managed to get a little freakier or something. 

This whole scene could have been taken out of the Wizard of Oz, Buffy thought. And then laughed, out loud, in the middle of nowhere, by herself. She had just thought of Willow and Oz. How come she had never teased her friend about being Wiley Willow, the Witch of Oz? 

The sleek craft's sudden descent thankfully jarred the Slayer out of her wayward thoughts. It touched down gracefully from the air much like a Harrier, and Buffy was quick to note that while the alien ship appeared seamless, landing gear was none-the-less present. 

Only a few hundred meters away from the ship, Buffy stood motionless, unsure of its passengers and not feeling quite up to having it out with alien monsters if the situation turned bleak. 

She wasn't kept waiting long as the cargo door smoothly slid open and two cloaked figures stepped out, their faces masked behind their large hoods. 

Buffy's body tensed and her frayed muscles screamed in complaint as she took a fighting stance. With confident strides, the pair made their way toward her. Like the suns over her head, she noticed that the black-cloaked figure was taller and broader than the other. The smaller form appeared more lithe and wore a neutral colored brown cloak. Buffy wouldn't underestimate either of them however, as even from the distance, she could feel the power radiating off the two. 

"Hello there!" Brown cloak called tentatively in a cultured accent. Buffy was surprised that the alien demon knew English, but she didn't let her guard down as her spidey-sense kept tingling in warning. 

The two stopped about ten feet from her as one, synchronized like some kind of weird pas de deux couple. 

Black cloak put a hand up in reassurance and said in a voice just as nice as brownie's, "We mean you no harm."

Buffy snorted. "Yea…uh-huh. Because alien demons neeeever lie." Not that she knew they did. She was kind of in unswimmed-in waters. Or something like that -And plus her spidey-sense wouldn't let her believe him even if her mind kind of felt the urge to. 

Brownie turned to his buddy and said in a low tone Buffy felt sure he didn't think she could hear, "Why didn't it affect her, Master?"

"I'm not sure, her thoughts are elusive, but I do sense a great deal of discomfort in her." 

"Hell-o," Buffy said, her 'discomfort' now encroaching on her voice as well. "Standing right here. You two want some privacy, you better go back on your spaceship and shut the door behind you."

They looked to each other for a moment and stared and then turned slowly back to her. "What are you doing out here in the sands of Tatooine?" The black-cloaked one said as he pulled back his hood, revealing long brown hair and a middle-aged man's face. "Mos Espa is a good distance from here." 

While somewhat relieved that they appeared to be humans (although that really didn't mean much. Hello? –Vampires usually did too, right before they tried to kill you) Buffy didn't drop her fighting stance. "I just kind of found myself here," she stated evasively. "Is Tatooine the name of this desert?"

Brownie gave a soft laugh. "No, this force-forsaken planet is Tatooine." He too then pulled back his hood with a practiced motion. 

Unlike his companion, or err…master? -Buffy couldn't remember what brownie had called his partner- this one was much younger, maybe only slightly older than Buffy herself. He had a bit of a buzz cut, but he pulled it off well. A little braid was hanging over his shoulder and Buffy thought it looked kind of dorky, but maybe that was 'hip' here or something. He had pretty blue eyes and a clean-cut face. Long hair guy wore a beard, but it wasn't bad. Both wore neutral colored ninja-like suits and had tall boots that looked rather cavalry standard. -Overall, not the most threatening characters she'd ever faced. 

Beard-man turned and stared at braid-boy again and they seemed to come to some decision as he then turned once again to a bewildered Buffy and introduced, "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We're on something of a tight schedule, but you're welcome to join me and my companions if you need assistance finding Mos Espa."

Mos Espa couldn't be any worse than being stranded in the desert, Buffy reasoned. "Ok, that sounds totally doable. But, uh…what's a paddywon?"

Disbelief on both their faces, Qui-Gon explained as if it were obvious, "We're Jedi Knights of the Republic." 

Like that answered everything. Umm…not. "Sorry, not really ringing the Buffy bell here."

Obi-Juan gave her a strange look. "_Buffy bell_? Where are you from?" He seemed suspicious. 

Qui-Gon, unfazed, told his paddywon, "Calm yourself Obi-Wan, I sense the honesty in her. She has no idea where here is or who we are." Addressing Buffy, he told her, "It's alright…

"Buffy." 

"Oh, that was your name," Obi-Juan said, finally catching on. Took him long enough. Besides, it's not like Buffy was that hard a name to get. Not like Qui Gon, err…something or other and Obi-Juan Kennel-bee. 

"Buffy? What a unique name…" Qui Gon said, and then shook his head from whatever thoughts filled it and continued, "We will try to fill you in on our way to the settlement, but I must insist that we get a move on."

_Insist_? This guy was in for a rude awakening if he kept that up. But she relented. She was a visitor here after all, might as well show a few manners. –Giles would be so proud. "Alright, lead the way."

Qui Gon gave her an amused look and then ushered her and his paddy back to the ship. Obi-Juan matched Buffy's marchy stride and casually said in a low voice, "It's not 'Juan' you know."

"Huh?" But how did he-

With Buffy now off balance, Obi-(now she had no idea what to call him) Kennel-bee, seemed more at ease. The jerk. 

"You were tense and your mind was closed when we came upon you. You're projecting a little of your thoughts now," he explained, that soft smirk from earlier back in place. "And it's Obi-Wan Ken-obi. The last part is the same as the first." He gave a pause and she felt like he was looking past her. "And I take it 'jerk' is unfavorable? –How kind."

His sarcasm was not lost on Buffy, who was getting madder and more worried by the minute. They could read her thoughts. Having once had the same ability herself, she knew that thoughts were not something that one could easily control. Not good. 

"And now I sense agitation," Qui-Gon called from in front of them as he stepped onto the ship's cargo door platform and twisted around to see the two of them. "Leave her be Obi-Wan. Just because you dislike the planet is no reason to take it out on a wayward stranger."

"It's a barren wasteland, Master. We'll be lucky if we can find the parts for the ship, out here on this rock." While Buffy could tell they were used to this kind of bickering between each other, neither seemed all that upset. It was odd. 

"Have patience, the force will find a way." Qui-Gon said and then entered the ship. Obi-Wan followed him with a sigh but then paused when he saw Buffy wasn't moving. 

"Aren't you coming?" 

Buffy took a step back. Let them lead her to some settlement away from the desert –sure. Lead her into their spaceship –uh, no thanks. It was like some creep pulling up to a five year old and asking her to get in his car. Not that Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon looking like the rapist types, but you never knew. And her spidey-sense was still totally wigging on her. "I'd rather just wait out here," she said finally.

He gave her an understanding nod and without further attention disappeared inside the shiny spaceship after his 'master'. Buffy turned her gaze away from the brightness of the ship and focused once more on the two suns. What had she jumped into this time?


	3. Prophesy Girl, Prodigy Boy

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon. 

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Some of the dialogue from this chapter comes directly from the Phantom Menace movie. A quick reminder- if there are any slight variations to canon in either fandom please assume that they are reality in this story. Also keep in mind that things are going to change b/c Buffy is in the mix. If it's a glaring inaccuracy to the Star Wars fandom, than I'd appreciate the correction. I hope you all enjoy and review. Cheers! 

**Prophesy Girl, Prodigy Boy**

The dunes and rifts in the sands were hard on the six misfit travelers as they made their journey to the settlement Buffy knew only as Mos Espa. Her companions- Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, a young girl around Dawn's age who introduced herself as something like, "Patty-Mae," a barrel on wheels that occasionally made some robotic squeaky noises, and a strange duck-like creature that reminded Buffy of Xander's speedo adventure with the swim team back in High School-though Jar Jar didn't seem near as frightening as the fish-boys- all seemed as unaccustomed to trekking through the rocks and sands as the Slayer. 

And weren't they hot? Ben and Jerry, her too cool to take off their hoodies, "Jedi" buddies, were still in their heavy, dark cloaks. Poor Jar Jar was making a great impression of a duck out of water -his terrible accent not really helping him out any either. And the servant girl of the Queen -apparently there was a 'Queen' on the ship- was fashioning a thick cloak as well. Cloaks appeared to be 'in' in this dimension. Too bad she hadn't brought her 'Little Red' one… oh well, at least the squeaky robot wasn't wearing one. 

Speaking of cloaks, Patty, struggling with the grainy surface of the dune they were just cresting, took a misstep and stumbled over hers. She lost her balance and began to slip haphazardly down the sand right toward where Buffy was trudging. 

In only a fraction of a second, Buffy stooped to a ready crouch and effortlessly managed to scoop up the sand-ball avalanche Patty had quickly become. In a smooth motion, Buffy went from holding the girl, who was roughly the same size and weight as herself, to setting the girl on her feet. The robot gave a shrill whistle of approval at her rescue. 

Slightly winded, but quick to regain her composure, Patty said, "I thank you. But how did you..."

"She's with us, Milady," Ben said, his brief and formal tone forcefully reminding Buffy of Riley when he was in full soldier-boy mode. Jerry was on up ahead, content to stay where he was but casting Buffy a thoughtful glance every now and then.

And why couldn't Benny be more like his counterpart? Jerry seemed like the type to take things as they came, sort of like Giles after he had a workout with her –he'd agree to almost anything she suggested and didn't ever take to cleaning his glasses then…course, Jerry didn't really need a workout to make him all mellow-rific. Perhaps it was some weird "Jedi" trait, whatever those wer…

"…to do that?" Ben asked, looking expectantly at her. 

"Huh?" 

He didn't roll his eyes, she'd give him credit for that, but he came fairly close and he muttered something like, 'the attention span of a youngling…" which Buffy didn't assume to be at all flattering. Taking a calming breath and starting over in his even, formal-esque manner, Ben said, "I was simply reiterating what Padme asked. And do try to get our names right. Why do you persist in thinking of Qui-Gon and I as 'Ben' and 'Jerry'? You told us- no matter how preposterous it may be- that your preferred name is Buffy, and that's what we shall address you as." 

_Somebody_ hadn't had their wheaties this morning. "Ok, first, quit with the reading of my thoughts. It's a little spooky and not to mention the fact that I. don't. like. it." Buffy punched each word with a finger in his chest for extra emphasis, but to her disappointment, he didn't rise to the bait. Too bad, this guy could really have done with an ass kicking…oh well. Moving right on then, "Second, Ben and Jerry are awesome names- where I'm from, we have ice creams in their honor and you two insist on being so ultra cool that I took the liberty of some pretty nifty name bestow-age."

"Ice-cream?" Obi-Wan asked, his face skeptical. 

"It's of the good, trust me. And don't cut me off, I wasn't finished..."

Jar Jar did just that however, as he came timidly up to the two of them and said, his flippery-ears flapping in the desert breeze, "Wesa need to getta goin. Masta Jedi says yousa two can walk and talkie at tha same time."

Almost feeling bad for the amphibious demon, who obviously felt very uncomfortable with having to tell them this, Buffy and Ben –who had been in deep concentration for a moment there, 'perhaps chatting up Jerry,' Buffy grumbled to herself- heeded the Gungan and caught up with Squeaky, Padme –whose name Buffy liked much better than Patty- and Jerry. 

Out of earshot from the handmaiden, who kept throwing curious glances at Buffy (people seemed to like doing that here for some reason), Ben gave her cotton sleeve a slight tug. Buffy arched an eyebrow at him, hoping he'd pick up her mental message that essentially equated to: 'You mess with the cloths again, Benny, and your braid comes off.' 

Instead of the desired affect of quaking and the occasional hair-loss-age induced panic that Buffy had aimed to inspire –although, to be honest with herself, had anybody ever really had a hair-loss induced panic? Aside from Cordelia that was- Ben's lips gave the slightest quirk upward and he whispered, "Qui-Gon and I believe it best not to inform the Queen's handmaiden that we allowed a complete unknown to accompany us." 

Buffy eased herself a little away from G.I. Jedi and said hotly, "I suppose 'Qui-Gon' told you to tell me this through telepathy?" 

Mild confusion on his part before, "If your 'telepathy' is mental communication, then that would be correct. We just feel that the Queen has enough to worry upon for the moment."

"It's cool, I'll keep my 'secret identity' under wraps and all that."

"What secret identity?" He asked abruptly, his blue eyes seeming to look right through her once again and read the panic running rampant through her Buffy-brain.

"Umm…the whole falling in from nowheresville thingy." Buffy said quickly. "What's the deal with you and Jerry, err…Qui-Gon, anyway? That whole 'master' title seems a bit heavy." Evasiveness, hallowed be thy name. 

Ben, not seeming the type to fall for the old changing-subject tactic, but too much of a dignified tight-ass to persist, went along with her game, "The Jedi are the defenders of the galaxy. Young Jedi who have yet to pass the trials are apprentices to older Jedi –Jedi Knights or even Jedi Masters." 

Buffy was wearing her 'Huh?' face. 

"I'm Qui-Gon's student," he explained bluntly in mild exasperation. 

"Oh." That sort of made some kind of sense. "And when are you supposed to face these 'trials' and get knighted or whatever?" 

She couldn't be sure, but Buffy thought she saw his face darken just a bit before he said, "Whenever my Master feels I am ready."

"Ah…I see." He probably felt sick of being held back but Buffy sort of envied his position. She'd always felt rushed into her call of duty and being asked to shoulder more than her fair share of responsibility. 

Not that she couldn't handle it or anything. By right, she was the Slayer after all. It's just that sometimes, to her at least, the weight of the world really did feel like the weight of the world. Maybe worlds would be lighter here…

And Benny wanted to shoulder more -well, go figure. He did seem kind of honor-bound. He'd probably have liked the 'chosen one-ness' that was Slayertude. 

They trudged along in silence for a while after that. And unlike either Padme or Jerry, Ben didn't take glances. 

Not that she cared. 

Just when she thought she might have seen a mirage of that crummy R.V. Spike had lifted driving across the sands away from them, Mos Espa came startlingly into view. 

It was a settlement all right. A sandy, icky, totally un-oasis like settlement, but as Buffy always heard, beggars really couldn't be all that choosy with their desert habitations. 

The odd group made their way down the dusty main street, avoiding the dangerous looking citizens as best they could and hopping over alien manure when appropriate. All except for clumsy Jar Jar -It was just Buffy's humble opinion, but he really should have stayed behind in the ship. 

The inhabitants of Mos Espa came in all different shapes and sizes, some appearing to be domesticated animals and some who looked like they should but weren't. It sort of reminded Buffy of Willie's Bar. 

The buildings looked like adobe, but the texture was off, probably having something to do with the whole difference in minerals between Tatooine and Earth. The architecture was pretty decent though, and in some places where the buildings rose up and were capped off with a domed roof, it was actually pretty cool. 

Buffy scanned the scene with fascination. It was so different. But looking over her shoulder, she wasn't sure who was actually more awed with the exotic environment –her, or Padme. 

Seeing the looks on their faces, Qui-Gon casually explained, "This planet is mainly comprised of moisture farms for the most part, but also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found…"

"…like us," Padme said quietly. And not for the first time that standard day, Buffy wondered what the mission the Jedi talked about had to do with. 

Coming to a plaza surrounded by several junk dealers, or at least that's what the 'merchandise' looked like to Buffy, Qui-Gon said, "We'll try one of the smaller shops."

Jerry wasn't one to argue with, so the group headed for a dingy, little rat hole with a huge pile of broken spaceships stacked up behind it. Inside, it looked like the Magic Box basement on a bad day. And the pudgy blue alien flying around on stocky little wings like a hummingbird only sealed the deal when he began talking all money-grubbing greedy-ish just as Anya would of. 

After finally getting it through his unshaven elephant face that they didn't speak whatever messed up skeezy language he was trying to converse in, bug-boy asked rudely, his beady eyes glinting, "What do you want?"

Once again playing fearless leader, Qui-Gon said, "We need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Yea, like this place was going to have something specific like that, Buffy thought in disbelief. 

Obi-Wan, sharing in her sentiment, added, "Or anything that could possible substitute. We really just need a patch job to get us on our way."

The bug, sensing he might actually make a sale, lit up and, ignoring Ben, told Qui-Gon, "Ah yes, Nubian. We have lots of that. What parts?" He then turned and shouted out back behind him at someone in alien-speak.

"My droid, Artoo," Qui-Gon gestured down at the electronic squeak machine, "has a readout of what we need."

From the back, which Buffy glimpsed to be the junkyard, a disheveled little boy came running in. He looked around nine or ten years old, though it was hard to tell with the dirt layering his face, and was dressed in what could generously be best described as rags.

Bugsy threatened the kid in alien-ese and made the poor little guy flinch. 

Buffy felt the sudden urge to pummel something. Something preferably in blue. 

They held a brief conversation -if being completely bossed could be termed as such, Buffy thought darkly- and then the bug turned to Jerry and said pleasantly as if he hadn't just ill-treated a child, "Soooo, let me take athee out back. Ni you'll find what you need."

Qui-Gon turned to tell Obi-Wan before he and Artoo headed off after the roach, "Keep an eye on Jar Jar. We can't afford him breaking anything."

Ben nodded dutifully, what else was new, but what was kind of funny, in Buffy's opinion anyway, was that as soon as Qui-Gon had left, Ben just flourished his hand in front of the Gungan's face and said adamantly, "You want to sit and relax quietly, you've had a very busy day." 

And just like that, Jar Jar got all doey-eyed and said numbly, "Mesa wantin to sit down." He took a seat on a rusty bench littered with small metal spare parts. "Mesa gon ta relax quiet." He closed his eyes and mumbled, "Mesa been havin a muy muy busy day," just before his eyes closed and he was sound asleep. 

Ben looked up from his handy-work almost sheepishly at Buffy, but she just shrugged, "It was for the best if you're asking me." They stared with newfound respect at each other for a second before a horrible thought occurred to them both at the same time. They quickly turned to glance at the boy, making sure he wasn't staring in sick fascination at the creepy mind control just displayed, but they needn't haven been concerned. 

The little Casanova, perched precariously on the counter as he rapidly swung his feet, was too preoccupied with chatting up the handmaiden to notice Obi-Wan's indiscretion. He was pretending to clean a part, all the while sneaking peeks at Padme and making some corny Angel comments that had Buffy cringing in horror. The namesake of the love of her life aside, what kind of dime-store romance novels were they letting these kids read in this dimension?

Buffy turned to Ben with a smirk, "Tell me you have a better pick-up line than, '_Are you an Angel_?"

Obi-Wan looked affronted. "I don't know what you're talking about and if I did, I believe I would be inclined to pretend you hadn't just asked me that."

"Inclined?" Buffy asked incredulously. "Like there's a Jedi bi-law out there that states you can't hit on girls but you can force creatures to do your bidding through mind control?"

He smiled. "Perhaps you are more intelligent than I took you for."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Perhaps you're more of a jerk than I gave you credit for."

The mirth was still in his eyes as he replied evenly, "I couldn't possibly be so bad or you would have gone off by now like you were supposed to have."

Buffy stopped, her always-ready instant quip-maker put on pause as she considered that. She _had_ agreed to being led to this spaceport hasn't she? That deal hadn't included a round-trip ticket. 

As disagreeable, spooky and spidey-tingley as the Jedi were, they were the only people she knew in this strange dimension. And it's not like Buffy really savored the thought of being left behind by them to wander around this dump. The dry-air would be murder on her skin. 

Reading the fear creeping into her thoughts -ok, so after her dad, Angel, her mother and Riley had all left her, it was only natural that she had a few separation issues- Obi-Wan asked gently, all amusement gone, "You're all alone, aren't you?"

"Well duh. There wasn't exactly a family reunion going on when you found me." 

"No, I mean you're completely alone."

Buffy swallowed. She hadn't really had the time to process everything that she had seen in this dimension nor had she taken the time to consider all that she had left behind. It was a little daunting. "Uh…

"I am a person! My name is Anakin." The boy's defiant shout thankfully interrupted Buffy's discomfort. Obi-Wan and Buffy turned to watch the interaction between the flushed boy –Anakin- Buffy corrected, and Padme. 

"I'm sorry," Padme said, her tone only managing to sound consoling. Buffy had to admire the girl's robotic flare. Artoo was more interesting to listen to. "I don't fully understand," she continued, looking around the grimy shop for answers. "This is a strange world to me." 

Anakin studied her intently for a moment. His little boy-mind trying to assess her sincerity. She seemed to have passed because the next words out of his mouth were, "You're a strange girl to me."

Obi-Wan gave a little grin and whispered to Buffy, "You were asking earlier for my 'pickup line'…I don't believe I could have said it better myself."


	4. Pallies

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: I try to leave a comment under everyone's review, but a quick thanks once again!! As will be the case now that we're officially into Episode I, some of the dialogue from this chapter comes directly from the movie. Please assume that any slight variations to canon in either fandom are reality in this story. Also keep in mind that things are going to change b/c Buffy's in the mix. If it's a glaring inaccuracy to the Star Wars fandom, than I'd appreciate the correction. I realize this chapter doesn't cover that much ground, but it's all I can safely put up with my schedule the way it is this week. Please give me some feedback or just comments you have about the story so far. Thanks and Cheers! 

**Slayer Reflexes**

" ...wouldn't have lasted long if I weren't so good at fixing things. I'm making my own droid..." Anakin drifted off, still trying to impress Padme. Buffy and Ben were lounging next to the snoozing Jar Jar, watching the scene unfold and trying to keep straight faces. Well, Buffy was at any rate. Ben's face kind of came that way.

Qui-Gon hurried into the shop from the junkyard out back followed closely by Artoo, and neither seemed happy. Jerry looked a little peeved and Artoo was making whiney noises.

"We're leaving." Qui-Gon commanded, barely pausing to give them a chance to wake up the Gungan who was still passed out. Buffy began to prod him, but Obi-Wan just waved his arm and Poof! -no more with the sleepiness.

No fair…Jedi had all the cool powers. All Buffy could do was pound things. And get annoying tingles whenever baddies or Jedi dudes were near. So much for learning all about her powers…and Giles and Spike had tried so hard. What a shame…

And like major wastage of time. Just like this trip to junksville…

Ben, guiding the disoriented Jar Jar, followed Jerry out of the shop. Buffy could hear Qui-Gon say something like, "A Jedi should know the difference between what is easy and what is right, Obi-Wan. Don't…" But then they were too far away to hear.

Instinctively waiting for Padme, (maybe it was less of the Slayer instinct and more of the 'my little sister keeps getting picked up by demons' instinct) Buffy watched as the younger girl gave Anakin a fond look and said, "I'm glad to have met you."

She turned away from him, missing the downcast look in his eyes, and spotted Buffy waiting for her. "Thanks," she whispered as the two left the shop together.

"No prob," Buffy said, her annoying Spidey-sense leading them through the crowed alcove toward the Jedi.

Padme looked at Buffy and paused, looking away finally before she gave a sigh and said, "I feel so sorry for him. Slavery's been outlawed in the Republic but here on this tiny planet, that's obviously not the case…and poor Anakin has to suffer because of the oversight."

Buffy remembered her brief time as a slave when she had run away to LA. "I can't imagine how terrible it must be to have always been a slave, but unless your Queeny has some hidden jurisdiction I wasn't aware of, or if you're game for a coo, there's not much we can do." Buffy gave Padme a little grin. -That was another Slayer power Buffy had forgotten- she had the magical power to make terrible rhythms. But at least Padme had found it funny.

They caught up with Ben and Jerry in a quiet alley hidden between two buildings. Buffy was relieved to be away from the prying eyes of the demons meandering down the over-crowded streets, but she especially enjoyed the being out of the hot _suns_- emphasis on the plural- part.

Jerry was standing, thoughtfully rubbing his chin as Ben talked with somebody on a com-link.

"….and you're sure there isn't anything of value left on board? Perhaps the Queen's wardrobe, maybe?"

Padme looked affronted at his suggestion, but didn't say anything. Jar Jar was nervously watching the street.

A little defeated, Obi-Wan said, "You're right. That's not going to be enough. We'll check back later if we get a new lead," and he ended the com-call.

Qui-Gon put a reassuring hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "Another solution will present itself. The…"

"Force always finds a way?" Buffy chimed. Both Jedi's gave her an amused look and Qui-Gon nodded.

"Exactly!" He nudged Ben. "You see Obi-Wan, it's not a hard concept."

"But she doesn't even know what the force is, Master. You're not asking her to blindly believe that everything will work out the way you want. It's been my experience that the force very rarely caters to personal whims."

"Hey!" Buffy said indignantly, "I may not know what force your talking about, but hoping for the best is, …well, come to think of it, actually not all that great. All I wanted was to have a normal life, but nooo. Dad has to leave mom and me, Angel had to be a vamp, and then of course get all bent out of shape and fangy when he…err…gets happy. And then I HAD to kill him. –It was this whole 'end of the world' thing. And then…"

"Isa a point in thisa?" Jar Jar asked.

Buffy shot him a Slayer glare and he shrank back. "I _was_ getting to it," she said, now annoyed. What was the point again? Oh yea! "The point, is that I guess Benjy is right." Obi-Wan gave an exasperated sigh to, as yet his newest nametag, but Buffy continued, "Fate sucks. We gotta be proactive here…like really good shampoo."

By now, all of them –even Artoo- were speechless.

My work here is done, Buffy thought sourly. Why did no one ever get her?

Buffy sighed and started to leave the alley. "Let's just go and find that part you need."

Still unsure of what to make of her speech, they none-the-less made to follow her. -All except for the spastic Gungan.

Fearfully, Jar Jar grabbed Jerry's arm and nervously pleaded, "Notah gain…da beings hereabouts cawazy! Wesa be robbed un crunched…"

"Not likely. We have nothing of value." Qui-Gon said simply.

Obi-Wan smiled grimly. "That's our problem," he added consolingly to Jar Jar before going to catch up with Buffy.

"You don't need to help us you know," he pointed out once they were side by side in the packed and noisy market street.

Buffy looked at a particularly rough gang of demons hanging out at an outdoor café that appeared to specialize in dead frogs –must be French, she mused. Some of the creatures, like slimo-spider guy were exceedingly ugly. Buffy turned back to Obi-Wan as the creature bit off a froggy leg and replied, "I know."

Ben looked alarmed for a moment, but then a wave of realization hit him and he said, "You intend to come with us to Corresant…" It wasn't even a question, but Buffy was beginning to get used to the whole, 'I can read your thoughts and there's nothing you can do about it' thing to get upset. Besides, it was easier than having to beg. Slayers weren't big on the begging. As Faith had so eloquently pointed out, being a 'hot chick with superpowers,' you really didn't have to all that much.

"I agree with Jar Jar." Buffy shook her head at the odd statement but continued, determined not to be stranded, "This place sucks- it makes the Hellmouth look like Disneyworld."

Nothing on Ben's face registered for a second. Finally, ignoring her strange ideology, Ben said slowly, "Then tell us where you're from."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Repeato much? I thought we already covered all this."

"All you said was that you 'just sort of found yourself' here. Surely you must have been somewhere before you dropped out of the sky like…"

She gave him a look.

He smiled. "Well, as something that normally takes to dropping out of the sky is prone to do." He paused, avoiding a particularly large pile of manure. "Is 'Hellmouth' your home?"

Somehow, the word 'Hellmouth' coming from Ben was extremely funny. Maybe it was the naïve way he said it or the thought of the Hellmouth as her home sweet home, but whatever it was, Buffy began laughing. Quite a few locals edged away from the humanoid pair at her insane outburst.

Ben was looking at her strangely too, so Buffy clarified, "Uh-huh. You could say that. The Hellmouth is where the heart is." She burst out laughing again.

Ben was beginning to look exasperated with her. "But _where_ is it? And how did you end up…"

"Chuba!!"

Buffy and Obi-Wan quickly turned to see slimo-spider demon from the café advance angrily on Jar Jar.

"Who, Mesa?" Jar Jar asked as he began to back away in fear.

Spido-demon holds up a dead frog on a string and asks threateningly, "Ni chuba na??"

Sensing trouble –it didn't take a Jedi to see this was bad- Buffy made to go play guidance councilor with the aliens but Ben put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"What are you doing??" Buffy yelled in surprise, watching as Jar Jar was shoved to the ground and made a vain attempt to scramble to safety. "That thing's going to kill him!"

Obi-Wan said calmly, "I'm going to go ensure the Gungan doesn't get himself killed. You, are going to stay right here." He pointed to the spot where she was standing and with a swish of his cloak, made off toward the fight where various other creatures were starting to gather.

You want me to rollover too? Buffy thought darkly as she rolled her eyes at the universal audacity of all men and sprinted after him. In a flash, she had passed him, and in another, she made a swift flip over the throng of spectators and landed in a crouch directly between Spido and Jar Jar.

Buffy slowly drew herself to the fullest of her sub-imposing height and gave Spido-demon a girly pout. "Are you guys having a fight?" She asked innocently, recalling it hadn't been that long ago when a wayward Vamp had attacked outside the Magic Box and she had said the same thing.

The demon stared her down in confusion…and then chuckled.

Typical.

"Pruka tooney una?" It asked, still laughing at her.

Buffy casually advanced on the alien, "Sorry, I'm not very good at foreign language. Even Willow gave up when we were studying French, and somehow, I think your speak would be a little harder." She appeared nonchalant to the observers as she said this, but to the trained eye, such as Obi-Wan who was now on the scene and aghast with her actions, she was actually assessing the demon for weak points and preparing to pounce.

Spido-demon got a little more upset at her indifferent attitude and said, threatening tone making a comeback, "Chess ko, wolpa." He gestured with one of his many fingers the action of her scampering away. "Geesee owga me rono."

Buffy stopped right before him and wagged a finger in his face. "Not polite to tell people to go away," she said scoldingly. With a bright smile, she made the same hand gesture, and told him cheerfully, "But I'll tell you anyway…"

He became livid and threw one of his massive hairy fists at her face. Buffy easily caught it and squeezed until the painful look on his face told her she had made an impression.

She leaned forward and said softly, "Now go away." She dropped his probably broken hand and stood up straight, a challenging look on her face.

Spido-demon cradled his injured hand and glared at her. He seemed to be weighing his options and reassessing her. Finally, he threw one of his other hands in her direction as if to say 'you're not worth my time' and then he said something along the same lines and stomped away, the crowd dissipating in his wake.

Wuss! Buffy thought as she watched the demon retreat.

"I wouldn't be saying that," Ben said disapprovingly as he came up beside her.

Buffy turned to glare at him. "Well I wasn't, was I? And don't tell me to wait like some little kicked puppy while you go off and get to have all the fun."

"Whatah puppy?" Jar Jar asked, brushing the dirt off his jerkin.

Buffy and Ben ignored him as they continued to glare at each other. "_Fun_?" Ben asked in disbelief. "You could have joined Jar Jar and the both of you could have ended up dead!" He was nearly in a rage- which, if she weren't so mad at him, would have been kind of funny.

Qui-Gon, Padme and Artoo arrived on the scene, and it was then that Buffy finally saw little Anakin. He had brought the cavalry.

…goody.

"He's right!" the boy said, happy to finally have their attention too. "You and your buddy here," he pointed to Jar Jar, "were about to be turned into orange goo. You picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba."

Jar Jar held up his webbed hands in defense. "Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten. But mesa glad girly stooden up when shesa did."

Qui-Gon, addressing Buffy and the Gungan, said, "Nevertheless, you were both heading for trouble." Speaking only to the Slayer, Jerry added, "Is it your custom to purposefully throw yourself in harm's way?"

Without a pause, Buffy answered, "Ye_pp_," putting extra pop in her 'p' for good measure.

Qui-Gon allowed himself a small grin. "Then may the force always be with you."

Buffy didn't quite know what to make of that, so she just grinned blankly back.

They all started walking down the crowded street once again, but this time, Anakin was accompanying them, talking to Jar Jar and Padme about something. Ben was still upset with her and keeping his distance, but Buffy didn't mind -she got to laugh very loudly in her mind at him when Jerry told him to 'release his frustration' or something. She hoped he heard her mental laughter… and that it was ringing around inside his stupid braid-head like a ping-pong.

Anakin led them all to a fruit stand run by a jolly but very impoverished looking old lady.

"How are you today, Jira?" Anakin asked respectfully. Dawn could have learned a thing or two from him, Buffy decided.

Pleased to see him, Jira responded, a soft smile on her wrinkly old lips, "The heat's never been kind to me. You know that, Annie!"

The boy nodded. "I might have found a cooling unit I could piece together the other day in the scrap yard." He pointed to a batch of bright yellow fruits that Buffy thought kind of resembled peaches. "I'll take three pallies today." To Padme, he whispered, "You'll like these…" as he reached into one of his patchwork pockets and came up with three coins.

He accidentally dropped one of the coins and as Qui-Gon kneeled to pick it up, Buffy saw a flash of recognition alight Anakin's face as he glimpsed something on the Jedi's belt.

But with a level of coolness not expected for one his age, the kid played it off and accepted the pallies from Jira before sincerely telling her thanks.

What was this kid?!

The wind began to pick up viciously and the various shop owners started closing up their shops as Jira tightened the ratty shawl around her shoulders.

"Gracious, my bones are aching…" Jira looked down the market street to the vast desert Buffy and the others had come from. "Storm's coming on, Annie," she said confidently. "You'd better get home quick," and then she disappeared into the adobe looking home behind her small shop. Buffy looked at all the nifty little alien fruit and wondered what was going to happen to it. But then she made the connection that storm's here probably weren't the kind in which you worried about little pieces of fruit and she began to wonder what they were going to do. Wasn't exactly hotel central here. Even it were, the best place Mos Espa had to offer probably couldn't even stack up to a lousy Days Inn…Buffy gave a shudder at the thought.

Anakin seemed to be thinking along the same lines as the next question out of his mouth was, "Do you have shelter?"

To which Qui-Gon answered, "We'll head back to our ship."

"Is it far?"

"On the outskirts," Padme replied. Outskirts, shmout-skirts! Buffy thought, - the shiny ship had been miles from here!

And man, the kid was right on again when he said, "You'll never reach the outskirts in time…sandstorms are very, very dangerous." Did he really have to overemphasize the veryness of it? "Come with me." He excitedly grabbed Padme's hand and half-dragged, half led her away from the marketplace. "Hurry!" he called over his shoulder at the rest of them.

Oh well, Buffy reasoned as she tagged behind the youths, at least his idea was better than Qui-Gon's


	5. Always Disdain

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: Wow! Slim pickings! It's ok though. I'm not writing for reviews- they're just a plus.  Again to reiterate, some of the dialogue from this chapter comes directly from the movie. Any errors to either fandom are most likely intentional, but if it's something glaring, feel free to bring it up to me. I'd love some feedback, but mostly I just want everyone to enjoy.

**Always Distain**

For having just randomly accepted five total strangers and one even stranger robot into her home, Anakin's mom was pretty cool. She was a middle-aged woman of pleasant temperament, and like her son, was dressed in rags. She had dark brown hair and a kind face, but something in her eyes made Buffy feel sad. They looked tired…

The seven of them were now seated around a modest makeshift table, barely large enough for the group. Shmi, Anakin's mom, had prepared the food capsules that Qui-Gon had generously provided.

She sure was nice…maybe the hospitality in this dimension wouldn't be so bad after all.

But the food- that was a different matter entirely. It was so…well, alien. Buffy used her utensil to stab a pasta-looking object, but to her shock, it was almost jelly-like in texture and her fork apparatus went straight through.

Buffy looked helplessly around at the others, hoping someone else was having problems as well, but they were all too busy chatting away.

"…and they blow you up…POOF!" Anakin exclaimed as the wind howled viciously outside for extra emphasis.

Buffy looked to Padme for some kind of explanation as to what the heck the boy was talking about, but the handmaiden was just staring at Anakin in horror. "But surely the Republic's anti-slavery laws…"

In a voice as tired as her eyes, Shmi interjected, "The Republic doesn't exist out here…we must survive on our own."

An awkward silence ensued as no one quite knew what to say to that. The sandstorm whistled past the porthole windows and the only sound heard was its incessant shrieking.

Anakin, looking uncomfortable that his newfound friends were now embarrassed, quickly spoke up. "Have you ever seen a Podrace?"

Padme shook her head no as Shmi shot her son a concerned look. Buffy was about to ask what a Podrace was, but Jar Jar distracted her by snatching some food from a ceramic bowl at the other end of the table with his tongue.

Ewww…

But the Gungan missed her look of revulsion due to the disapproving glare Qui-Gon was sending. It was fairly impressive as far as reprimanding expressions went… definitely some major scarage.

It was almost a shame Jerry could never meet Spike. Maybe he could have done his Jedi mojo and rid the Vampire of his horrible habit of mixing blood with anything else he could find in Gile's pantries…

Qui-Gon turned back to the conversation as if nothing had ever happened and said, "They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous."

Obi-Wan took a sip from the goblet-like cup Shmi had provided before adding, "And very messy…"

Anakin puffed up a little as he stared at the two Jedi and said proudly, "I'm the only human here who can do it."

Shmi didn't look at all happy with his bragging, but Anakin caught wind of this and beat her to it saying, "Mom, what? It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it."

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods," Qui-Gon said, his laid back demeanor almost making the statement sound casual, but Buffy could sense some hidden implications.

Perhaps it had something to do with the way Anakin's close proximity seemed to make her skin crawl? Her spidey-sense didn't merely tingle when the boy was near her like it did with Ben and Jerry- it shuddered. Keeping her distance was all Buffy could do to keep from going all spasm-o girl on them. Maybe the kid was like the Tatooine version of the Anointed One or something…

But watching Anakin blush at the Master Jedi's compliment, Buffy had to disagree with her Slayer instincts.

Instincts that forced her to look up once again as Jar Jar attempted to snare yet another bit of food from the bowl with his tongue. In a flash, Qui-Gon grabbed the wayward appendage between his thumb and forefinger and said, "Don't do that again," before he released the startled Gungan's tongue and it snapped back into his beaked head like a spring.

Sufficiently ashamed, Jar Jar attempted to apologize, but the best he could manage were some indiscernible mumbles as his tongue wasn't fully aboard the speaking train yet.

"How'd you do that?" Buffy asked. Did Jedi get to be super fast and strong in addition to the whole, mind reading thingy? Because if they did, Sunnydale could definitely use a couple…

But it wasn't Qui-Gon who answered her. Shyly, Anakin muttered, "They're Jedi Knights…" He raised his eyes from his capsule food and met Jerry's surprised face. "Aren't you?"

Caught off guard but never unaware, Jerry cordially asked, "What makes you think that?"

"I saw your light saber. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon."

Qui-Gon leaned back and slowly smiled. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him."

"I don't think so…No one can kill a Jedi Knight." Anakin said assuredly, his naiveté not lost on the Slayer. She too had once thought the same of a young girl destined to fight the forces of darkness. But that girl could most certainly be killed, and had…twice now. That was, if this whole trip to another dimension thing counted; Buffy still wasn't sure if she was dead or not.

Almost whispering her thoughts out loud, Qui-Gon said, "I wish that were so..."

"I had a dream I was a Jedi," Anakin eagerly said. Buffy could tell he was excited with the identity of his guests. Why couldn't people react that way to the Slayer? Oh well…

He continued, "I came back here and freed all the slaves…have you come to free us?"

"No, I'm afraid not…" Jerry thought a moment and then leaned forward. "You musn't let anyone know about us…we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret."

Big deal, Buffy thought. That was the same sermon they'd given her. Wasn't exactly giving away too much. But Anakin seemed impressed with their story.

"Coruscant…Wow! How did you end up here in the outer rim?"

"Our ship was damaged," Padme supplied, gesturing to everyone excluding Buffy. "I'm not sure what Buffy was doing out in the desert, but the rest of us are stranded here until we can repair the damages."

Before the inquisitive boy could ask what Buffy was sure wouldn't be an easy question to answer, she quickly explained, "I'm not from around here. I think some interdimensional portal zapped me here…"

Obi-Wan, sitting next to her, poked her leg under the table with his finger. "Shhh…" He said under his breath, not even looking at her. If he hadn't poked her, and she didn't have her nifty Slayer hearing, she'd probably have missed it.

But why with the shushing? Padme had brought it up! She had to give some explanation…

"_Interdimensional_? What's that?" Anakin asked, clearly baffled. Shmi, Padme, and Jar Jar were also perplexed. Although to be fair, Jar Jar usually came that way.

"Buffy is from the temple. She was already stationed here undercover and was ordered to meet us in order to assist in our mission." Obi-Wan answered, his hand under the table pressed against the side of Buffy's leg, telling her to be quiet- which coincidentally, was a really good way to piss off the Slayer.

Which she would have been, had she not been so astonished with what braid-head had just announced. Was he agreeing to help her off this planet?

Qui-Gon too looked astonished, but being the ultra-cool ice-cream guy that he was, Jerry recovered well, and warningly, he told Ben, "Undercover implies not telling everyone when someone is, my Padawan. But we can talk about this later…" Buffy had the feeling there definitely would be a later.

Poor Benjy… Oh well, he'd brought it on himself. He could have just let her explain.

Obi-Wan dutifully nodded and Qui-Gon proceeded, "Our first priority should be to acquire the parts needed…"

"Wit no-nutten mula to trade?" Jar Jar interrupted.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind?" Padme inquired, obviously reaching. Though, come to think of it, Buffy was pretty sure she could find their weaknesses, and beat the parts out of them. But that was probably against some Jedi bi-law as well… the killjoys.

"Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting. Especially those awful podraces…" Shmi said, both disapproval and assurance in her words.

"Greed can be a powerful ally, if it is used properly," Jerry said wisely, like a robed-up fortune cookie…that could talk…and had really long hair…

"I've built a racer! And it's really fast… There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's nearly finished." Anakin announced excitedly.

"Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you…" his mother started.

"Watto doesn't know I've built it." To Qui-Gon, Anakin said, "You could make him think it's yours, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you…"

Qui-Gon looked to Shmi. Upset, she told her son, "I don't want you to race, Annie...It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."

Boy, how bad could podracing be? Buffy thought, remembering derbies and speedways back in her dimension_. Her dimension_! The thought made her almost laugh and she nearly missed what Anakin was saying to his mother.

"…and they need help…they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

"Your mother's right," Jerry said, dissuading the boy. He turned to Shmi, "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?"

Shmi shook her head no.

"But mom! You said that the biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps each other…"

Wearily, Shmi replied, "Anakin, don't…"

Jar Jar belched and there was silence for a moment as everyone picked at their food.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger," Padme said comfortingly.

"We will find another way…" Obi-Wan told Shmi, his bright blue eyes willing her to relax.

But Shmi was of a tougher mind than any of them had figured and giving a sigh, she told them determinedly, "No. Annie's right, there is no other way…I may not like it, but he can help you…perhaps, he was meant to help you."

"Is that a yes?" Anakin asked, his face alight. Shmi gave an imperceptive nod to which Anakin exploded from his chair like a rocket and pumping his fist into the air, shouted, "That _is_ a yes! Thanks mom!"

By the time they were all finished with their capsule food, which, once Obi-Wan showed her how to get at it, turned out not to be so bad, the storm had sufficiently calmed down. Walking out of the slave hovel, Buffy stretched her arms, cracking bones in her tight shoulder muscles in the process. Ben and Jerry were right behind her- Padme and Jar Jar were still inside talking with Anakin and Artoo was…wherever he was.

The little bot was a little hard to keep tabs on. Sort of reminded Buffy of Angel in his disappearing stage, only more barrel like…and less with the dark attractive broodiness…

"What was the meaning of that?" Qui-Gon asked, rounding on his apprentice.

Instead of getting defensive or worked up, like Buffy might have been inclined to, Ben turned to the Slayer and said casually, "I believe Buffy intends to accompany us to Coruscant, Master. But Captain Panaka would never allow a total stranger to travel with the Queen, regardless of even our assurance of her intensions. The Queen herself might take issue with it as well, but her train of thought is somewhat more elusive…"

Qui-Gon put his hands on his hips and looked up at the clear blue sky, a far cry from what it had been mere hours before during the sandstorm. Just when Buffy thought he was about to lose it with them, he began to chuckle.

"What ever happened to your distain for 'strays,' Obi-Wan?" Jerry said, his mirth now only evident through his eyes as he stared at the Slayer and the Padawan.

Obi-Wan didn't skip a beat. "There will always be distain, Master," he deadpanned, a soft smile spreading lazily over his face.

"Hey!" Buffy said indignantly. "I am NOT a stray!"

"You want to stay here? Strange…I seem to recall you lamenting how much this planet… 'sucked.' And your thoughts, when open, keep hoping you'll be able to come with us. Oh well, Master does keep insisting that I need to be more mindful of the living force. Perhaps I misinterpreted..."

"_Misinterpreted_?" Buffy asked, a dangerous smile masking her anger. "How bout minding this _force_?" Buffy said and then kicked his legs out from under him.

Obi-Wan, without even a mental warning, crashed to the ground, his robes only marginally cushioning his fall. Lying there in the dust on his back, he stared up at her in astonishment.

Buffy just stuck out her tongue. –Immature…maybe, but appropriate… most definitely.

Not breaking eye contact with her, he continued to stare at her in disbelief as he gracefully got to his feet. Buffy arched an eyebrow and putting hand on hip asked bluntly, "What?! Like you didn't have it coming?"

Ben stared at her a moment more before turning to Qui-Gon, who by this time was extremely amused and doing a very poor job of hiding it. "You're not going to laugh at me… this just further proves my point. We can't let a stray like this loose on the Galaxy. Force only knows how much havoc she could cause."

"I was never opposed to the idea in the first place, Obi-Wan. And perhaps having her around would help improve your balance."

Ben began to blush with embarrassment. "That won't happen again..."

Qui-Gon gave him a look. "I meant more than just your physical balance, my young Padawan."

"What, like his emotional balance?" Buffy asked sarcastically. "Cause I think we're a little past the helping stage here."

Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to reply, and who knows? Maybe he might have actually formulated a quippy comeback. But Jerry cut him off; the slightest of edges informing the two that play time was now officially over. "Go back to the ship. I'll arrange things for the podrace. I feel uneasy with leaving the Queen unattended. It's possible that the Federation may lure a signal out of her. Make sure that no transmissions leave this planet."

Whatever pout had previously almost marred his face now disappeared as Ben straightened up and said obediently, "Of course, Master."

"Something you wish to add?" Qui-Gon asked, though Buffy had that feeling that it was more of a fact sort of thing.

"What if this plan fails? We could be stuck here for a very long time…"

"Then we wouldn't have need or worry over taking an extra passenger along with us then, would we?" Qui-Gon said lightly. Earnestly placing a hand on his apprentice's shoulder, he added, "Besides, a ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere, and there is something about this boy...don't fret so much, Obi-Wan. It bothers me to have a Padawan so much older than myself."

Buffy smiled at that and Jerry glanced up at her. "And take Buffy back with you. Having one young woman to look after is trouble enough for one Jedi. Two would take an elder."

Obi-Wan gave a tight nod and with a swish of his dusty cloak began to march off toward the desert.

Buffy watched him go uncertainly until he called, not even bothering to turn around, "Coming?"

She sighed at Qui-Gon and said, "Does that stick ever come out of his…"

"I would beg that you not finish that."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks for letting me come… well, hopefully anyway right?"

"We'll see. The future is often difficult to grasp. But somehow, the force will always find a way."

Wow. That was Giles-ish. If Giles were obsessed with this 'force' cult thingy…

"Ok…" Buffy said, a little wigged on all the force talk. "Later then!" And she dashed off through the crowded market street after Ben.

Vendors and street people, as well as some demons, were busy cleaning up the mess from the sandstorm and rebuilding their food stalls. Buffy pretended it was an obstacle course and gracefully leaped over debris, twisted around large amicable demons, and cartwheeled through a group of small youngsters… some human, some demon.

It was a strange world… and Buffy was starting to think that maybe that wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	6. Unable to Breath, Unable to Choke

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: I've replied to everyone who reviewed, but I'd like to thank you all once again for taking the time to give me some feedback. I've really appreciated it. Some of you may be pleased to note that I actually had a beta for this chapter, yay. Even though she shouldn't be editing at one in the morning, big thanks goes out to Ladywriter… 

_**Unable to breath, unable to choke, frantically clawing at your throat…**_

"So I'm fake Jedi-girl… do I get to wear a cool robe too?" Buffy asked impishly as she trudged through the sifting sands behind Obi-Wan.

"No," he replied back over his shoulder, some of the tension from earlier gone as he even slowed a little. "But we do need to get you something," he said, at last looking at her. "Your clothes will attract unwanted attention."

Kind of the point, Buffy thought as she contemplated how bad a dorky looking khaki ninja suit would look on her.

"It's your decision," Ben said, reading her mind. "But passing you off as a Jedi, in your current manner at any rate, is going to be quite impossible."

"So what? You're going to give me princess lessons now or something…Ship me off to Jedi etiquette school? Leave a poor defenseless girl stranded in a world not of her own and left to fend for herself amongst alien creatures in a desert environment that's sure to make her skin crack like tinfoil?"

A smug grin broke out on his face as he smiled condescendingly at her. "Although our time together has been brief, at best, I highly doubt you could manage 'princess' lessons. Jedi are always well mannered and thus have no need for such a school. And if this limited time of ours has taught me anything about you, you are certainly not defenseless."

"'Fake it' in other words, right?" Buffy asked back, just as smug.

"Or…" Ben said, now fully amused with their conversation, "You could just be thankful that I've went out of my way to ensure you don't get left here and willingly take a few of my suggestions…"

Buffy stuck out her bottom lip and pretended to pout. "But where'd be the fun in that?" He gave her a pointed look gesturing to the sandy waves of desert gently whipping up around them. "Ah…yes. Door number two- funtastic desert dreamhome."

They crested a dune and slid in unison down the other side. Buffy rolled to her feet and began to dust herself off as Obi-Wan checked his comlink.

"Is the ship close by?" She asked, seeing him frown at the device.

He looked up at her, his face grim. "We're not alone."

The look on his face told Buffy everything she needed to know. His contraption had located something else, heading their way. And just judging by the tone in his voice, it was coming fast.

"Any idea what we're dealing with? I'm playing Toto here, remember- only not so much with the dogness…"

"Shhh…" He silenced firmly, his face set and calm. He closed his eyes and concentrated, his face turning slightly as if picking up a sent. It almost reminded Buffy of all the times Angel or Spike would help her track something with their Vampire smelling- which was always kinda creepy. But the thought of Benjy picking up on a trail through psychic energy or something wasn't as bad. Just another one of those Jedi traits to be envious of, Buffy supposed.

A jolt to her spidey-senses prompted Buffy to rip her gaze off of the padawan and focus in on a small dark shape approaching quickly on their left. It was too far away to get a good read on, and because it kept weaving in and out of the dunes, she couldn't get a clear glimpse. It made her feel uneasy.

"What is it?"

Obi-Wan slipped his robe off, letting it fall to the sand, and pulled out a metallic tube. A finite laser sprung to life from one end of the tube, its color a bright blue.

Buffy rolled her eyes- yet another thing Jedi got to have that Slayers didn't! Why couldn't he get the pointy wooden stake and she get the cool laser beam?

"Go!" Obi-Wan said urgently. His back was to her as he squared away against the oncoming opponent, his intensity so powerful that Buffy could tangibly sense it. "Run back to Mos Espa and alert Qui-Gon…I know you're fast."

Like hell she was gonna run. But not wanting to distract him, Buffy shrunk back into the shadow of the dune they had slid down only moments ago.

Sharply coming into view, Buffy could finally discern that it was a figure cloaked in black, its robes billowing out impressively behind it as it sped directly toward Obi-Wan aboard some type of hovering motorcycle.

Obi-Wan leapt away at the last possible second, his laser making a quick jab as he evaded. The figure easily jumped off of the flying bike, kicking out and hitting Ben in the head, while simultaneously dodging the Jedi's laser.

Stunned by the force of the blow, Ben fell to the ground. Using the inertia of his fall, he catapulted it into a backward flip and avoided a follow up roundhouse kick by the menacing figure. His feet once again firmly under him, Ben took a moment to reassess his foe.

It was during this pause that the figure shrugged off its dark, heavy robe to reveal a horned demon, its skin heavily tattooed in a reddish-orange shade with black striping, much like that of a tiger.

Buffy couldn't help but grin… the thing looked like home to her. And home was where the hellmouth was…

Some things never change, Buffy thought as she stepped delicately out from behind the dune to get the creature's attention.

It had the desired affect and both the demon and Obi-Wan, sensing her movement, turned to glance at her. Noting the addition of the tiger-like eyes to complete its demonic look, Buffy processed the way in which it still guarded against Ben even as its devil-wanna be face was directed at her.

Whatever type of demon it was, it was no pushover. But just the vibes radiating off of it were enough to clue her into that fact. Buffy kept her body and features relaxed, but tensed herself inside, prepared if it were to suddenly lunge at her with the same speed it had used to hit Obi-Wan. The thing was incredibly fast…

It sized her up, giving her a very lewd run up from her feet to her face. Its eyes held her face for the briefest of moments, and then it gave a dismissing smirk and with no warning, ignited its own, extremely red laser and rounded on Obi-Wan.

The speed with which the assault came didn't even allow Buffy the time to cry out in alarm. Luckily however, Ben seemed to have equally unfathomable reflexes and managed to block the attack, his blue laser humming painfully as it melded with the scarlet.

Not wasting another second as Ben was now fighting for his life, Buffy sprinted into the mix. Their lasers were fast becoming a blur of color shrouded behind a thick blanket of dust as it was being kicked up around the two struggling figures.

Without bothering to turn and face her, the demon simply flicked his hand backward in her direction and an invisible force threw her violently backward, the impact when she hit the sandy ground knocking the wind out of her.

Struggling to her feet, Buffy repeated her charge, waiting for him to move his hand in her direction again. As he did, she somersaulted high into the air and bypassed the energy attack. Obi-Wan, keeping the creature too distracted for a follow up, allowed Buffy the time to use a low roundhouse kick and sweep the demon's legs out from under him.

Obi-Wan struck out quickly with his laser at the creature's neck, but it twisted to the side as it fell and back flipped out of the way. The demon effortlessly landed on its feet, its laser pointed at them, perfectly poised to strike again.

Buffy, still slightly winded, couldn't keep the apprehension from her face as she caught Ben's eye. He stared back at her, his expression one of concern.

In a single fluid movement, the demon lashed out with the force at Buffy and lunged with his laser at Ben. Both Slayer and padawan flipped out of the way and landed in crouches on opposite sides of the creature. Buffy, being further away, was neglected as the demon chose to let loose its rage on Ben.

Buffy was about to reengage as she had earlier when she spotted something. It was a small, black robotic ball, hovering a few feet off the ground and monitoring the demon's actions with a red lens.

Buffy sprung and easily caught the little droid before it could escape her. It began to beep wildly, but Buffy ignored its cries and getting herself a running start, propelled the probe as hard as she could at the back of the demon's head.

Her aim struck true, the might of the blow throwing the creature's entire body forward as it rushed to follow the head. Ben had to duck to escape the trajectory path of the demon.

The creature landed roughly in the sand, the soft grains not providing much in the way of cushion. Buffy, still in her javelin charge, jumped up high and attempted to land an axe kick. The demon rolled out of the way just before her heel would have ground into his tattooed face. He sprung to his feet and before she could try another move, used his hand and once again swept her away with the might of the force.

He charged her, his red laser humming before him and was about to run her through even before she could fall but Ben cut him off with his own force attack and the creature was knocked back approximately ten feet.

Not surprisingly, it landed on its feet and regarded the pair as Ben pulled Buffy up to her feet and turned to ward off the demon with his blue laser.

Tattoo face tilted its head to the side in cold contemplation as it stared emotionlessly at Ben and then at Buffy before putting its hand out in front of it and making a clenching gesture. Immediately, Buffy felt a wave of intense hyperventilation hit her. It was so powerful… she couldn't breath. It was like the wind hadn't just been knocked out of her, it had been sucked…like blood from a Vampire's bite.

Unable to gasp, unable to even choke, she frantically clawed at her throat. In a panic, she began to rip away the tender skin.

Obi-Wan locked his eyes onto Darth Maul's in a heated rage, ignored Buffy's terrified expression and without warning, heaved his lightsaber with deadly pinpoint accuracy at the Sith's chest.

Without Slayer strength to speed the weapon, Darth Maul was given the tiniest window of opportunity to dodge. He turned profile to Obi-Wan and watched as the lightsaber hummed past him, burning the front material of his black tunic. The blue lightsaber landed harmlessly in the sand beyond him.

Darth Maul grinned menacingly up at Obi-Wan, his expression triumphant.


	7. Knockout, DragOut

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: Thanks to the few, the proud…the reviewers.  I love your feedback. Sorry for the shortness of his chapter, but it's going to be that way until school lets out. Don't worry though, only three more weeks! YAY!! Anyway, hope you enjoy.

**Knockout, Drag-Out**

A deep pain was fogging Buffy's mind as she tried desperately to clear her vision. She could barely make out Obi-Wan's blurry figure standing between her and the demon. But his shiny laser toy was no where to be seen…

The suffocating force around her neck suddenly relinquished its hold and Buffy collapsed violently to the ground, her face halfway in the sand. Coughing and sputtering, she finally withdrew the bloodstained hands from her neck. The dense fog lifted, she knew with certainty that it was her own skin she felt beneath her nails.

"Can you stand?" Obi-Wan asked her, his cultured voice soothing to Buffy's ringing ears.

Not really wanting to, but figuring Tattoo-head wasn't the type to wait, Buffy nodded and extended a trembling hand. Ben hoisted her up and she fell limply against his side. He clutched her to him, keeping her aloft with a steady arm around her waist.

Buffy hissed in pain, but the sound never came, too badly damaged was her throat.

"Shh…" Ben whispered, trying to comfort as he glanced down at her. His face came into focus and Buffy was a little frightened to see panic in his eyes.

The demon was slowly, menacingly advancing on them, like a wolf would a cornered pair of lambs. His eyes were glowing in anticipation, but the rest of his features were perfectly set. With aching deliberation, he ignited his red lightsaber and held it out to his side. Buffy suddenly wondered what it felt like to be sheared…

Ben was shuffling them backward as fast as he could, but it was inevitable that the creature would overcome them. It was just playing with them now. Futilely, Ben reached his hand out and beckoned in the direction of his fallen lightsaber. The demon was too quick however, and turned to push the saber back.

Only to his shock, he found that Obi-Wan hadn't been summoning his lightsaber at all…he'd been calling Darth Maul's hoverbike, which was now careening full tilt at the Sith. Darth Maul could only widen his tiger-like eyes in surprise before his own bike mowed him down.

Acting quickly, Obi-Wan released his hold on Buffy and used his other hand to call the Sith's saber to him. Buffy slipped down Ben's side and landed gracelessly on her butt. From her position on the ground, she watched as Ben reached out to grasp the hilt of the Sith's weapon. But before he could, Darth Maul, seeing the predicament, pushed his flying saber at the Jedi, increasing its velocity out of Obi-Wan's control and directly into his forehead.

Obi-Wan keeled over backward, knocked unconscious by the blow. The Sith's lightsaber, deactivated upon Darth Maul's forceful reunion with his flying Harley, was pinned under the crumpled Jedi.

Buffy watched this all happen in enraptured fascination. It was sort of funny… Here they were, all theoretically great warriors, or at least she assumed –maybe here, everyone was kickass- and they were all three now on the ground in some form or fashion. Ben knocked out like Giles two minutes into the fight, Tattoo-head glaring maliciously from his toddler position, and Buffy herself sitting very unladylike on her rear.

But time for self-contemplation later, Horney-head…Ok, Buffy thought, shaking her head in disgust, Tattoo-head was definitely the wiser course of name-age… but whatever it was, it was getting up now, and it didn't look like it was going to be waiting for Benjy to delicately come to.

Buffy blocked all the pain in her throat and the headache shocks doing the wave in her brain out of her thoughts as she rose to her feet. The demon stared her down as he had earlier. This time however, instead of a dismissing sneer, he actually grinned. Well, it was more of a snarl as his lips were pulled back into a kind of feral sneer, but Buffy decided he had meant it as a grin.

Where was Spike when you needed him? She had been aching to illustrate to the bleached Vampire just how annoying his smirk was. This guy could have been the tattooed ticket to curing him of his habit!

Too bad he seemed intent with the whole killing her thing…really put a damper on their non-existent relationship.

Buffy wished desperately that she could quip at him as he walked all evilly up to her, but her throat was having none of the talking. And it was a shame too because this guy could totally have done with a severe tongue-lashing, but all she could do was make strange gargling noises… which wasn't so much with the Slayer imposey-ness.

So Buffy did the next best thing to a good quip, she kicked him in the groin.

Of course, she hadn't factored that this demon was the type with assets of steel. Or maybe it was something else…if his horned head was any clue…

With a throbbing foot, Buffy jerkily stepped to the side as the demon launched a roundhouse at her head. She ducked under his extended leg and made an uppercut. It struck true, but didn't seem to stun him much as he quickly pivoted his elbow into her abdomen. Buffy grunted in pain but managed to avoid his next move, a nasty cross chop aimed at her throat. She retreated back away and feigned exhaustion in her movements to allow herself a little room.

Her ploy worked and she was given enough space to launch into a very efficient butterfly. Both kicks struck true and Darth Maul was knocked backward. He looked surprised at her deployment of that particular move and then launched into an effortless butterfly of his own. Buffy just barely twisted out of the way. This guy was way too good.

But luckily for Buffy, she wasn't alone.

Obi-Wan came to and grabbed the Sith's saber from beneath him as he rushed to assist. Buffy and Obi-Wan now had, for the first time it seemed in this peculiar battle, the advantage.

Darth Maul seemed to sense this as well and began slowly backing away from the two. His steps were careful and restrained, but he was definitely in retreat mode.

Obi-Wan ignited the red saber as he and Buffy cautiously advanced. The Sith narrowed his eyes at Ben, newfound hatred unleashed at the use of his saber in another's hands.

But he returned the favor by calling Obi-Wan's blue saber to his hand from behind him. It ignited upon reaching his gloved fingers and now they were back to where they had started. Red and Blue.

Buffy could have slapped herself, which might have looked sort of funny, but still! How could they have been so blind? The demon hadn't been retreating; he'd been targeting Ben's lightsaber the whole time. Stupid…stupid…stupid…

Wasting no time, but with both their eyes locked onto their respective weapons, Obi-Wan and Darth Maul faked a strike and with their other hands call to their lightsabers. The blue and red gracefully arched through the air, passing each other midway through on their course to their proper owners.

But Tattoo-head had forgotten about Buffy. She did a sliding tackle, knocking his feet out from under him before he could catch his red lightsaber. The weapon fell to the sand at his side.

Buffy quickly sprung to her feet as Obi-Wan, his blue saber now securely in his hands, rushed to disarm the fallen Sith.

Darth Maul glared at them both before gesturing his hand toward himself in a curt sort of salute. With little warning, he splashed sand in their faces. As Buffy and Ben struggled to clear their vision, his hoverbike sidled up beside him in a flash and before they knew what had happened, he had called his red lightsaber to him and flown off in a whirl of dust.

"Well," Obi-Wan said, "that was odd."

Buffy could only nod her head in reply. She didn't -and more appropriately- couldn't admit it, but she was extremely relieved that the demon was gone. She slipped to the ground in relief, her body exhausted.

Ben looked at her strangely before walking over and kneeling down beside her, inspecting the damage to her throat. "Are you still having difficulties breathing?" he asked her gently.

Buffy shook her head in the negative.

"Try thinking how you're feeling."

Buffy arched an eyebrow. 'Just peachy, and you?'

Ben gave an exasperated sigh. "Could you just pretend to be helpful? For once? I know that he's probably still out there, watching us. I can sense his presence." Buffy scanned the surrounding dunes, her frayed nerves once again on edge. "There's no telling when he might strike again and we can't risk returning to the ship until he's gone. Otherwise we'll be leading him right to the Queen."

'Point taken.'

"Good. So…" He drifted off, looking at her neck.

Buffy shrank back a little. 'Hey, don't get all Vampy on me!'

Obi-Wan read the implication in her thoughts and a blush began to creep up his neck to his ears. "No!" He cleared his throat of the higher pitch. "Err…no. Where do you get these thoughts? I was simply meaning that we need to get you healed as soon as possible. You were…" He looked away, his ears now completely red. Buffy thought it was pretty amusing. "…quite helpful in the fight. I'll need your assistance again if he returns."

Buffy gave a little grin and tilted her head to the side. 'Patch away then Benjy boy. Hope those robes of yours come with some built in Band-Aids.'

Ben sat down behind her, crossing his legs under him. He reached into his robes and retrieved a small device. He gently put one hand at the base of her neck and with the device in his other hand, moved it across the rips in her flesh much like a scanner.

Buffy was surprised that soldier boy wasn't at all awkward with holding her head like this. It was a little unnerving to have someone so professional toward her at such an intimate distance. Normally, guys were salivating by this time…that or err…exchanging saliva. Maybe she should just stop thinking of saliva, Buffy thought, embarrassed with her own thoughts.

Ben smirked at her, no doubt reading them and feeling once again superior. Buffy could feel his smugness, even though she couldn't see his face, and adjusted her neck a little more to the side to make sure that he understood he was dealing with some prime time material here. Material not to be trifled with.

But he ignored the mildly provocative gesture on her part, and just widened his grin. His fingers on her neck moved ever so slightly and a sense of overwhelming warmness trickled into Buffy's brain. It was like a blanket of energy had surrounded her thoughts in a snug cocoon and she was left with nothing but the feeling that she really liked his fingers and what they were doing to her head. It was so relaxing that Buffy couldn't help but drift to sleep.

Obi-Wan looked down at her as her eyelids slowly fell and continued methodically with the scanner, making sure that all the nicks her fingernails had inflicted were disinfected and sealed. He had to admit that whatever else he felt for the girl, she was certainly entertaining. Trying to catch him off guard with her little show had been the most amusing thing yet.

But he gave a small frown at that. Did she really think him some sort of naïve youngling? He knew the ways of the galaxy- all too well. No, Obi-Wan sighed, that was his problem. Nothing ever really caught him off guard anymore. He looked at her sleeping face and double-checked that her swollen throat wouldn't be causing any impairment to her breathing. Satisfied, he carefully set her on the sand and straightened up.

He too was sore. He began to stretch his limbs and his back where the creature's lightsaber had lain under him. He heard a groan and glanced back down at Buffy. He felt a pang of guilt for letting her head lie like that in the sand. Her pretty yellow hair, which he sensed she took great pride in, was covered in it.

Annoyed that she could bother him, even when unconscious, Obi-Wan took off his cloak and laid it over her. He then held up her head and stuffed the hooded part under it to ensure she wouldn't be whining about all the sand in her mouth and hair when she woke up.

He stood up and went a few feet away from her to take up a meditative stance. He would need all the patience and tranquility of the force right now.


	8. The Chosen

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, especially those who provided such wonderful suggestions! I really appreciate it! 

**The Chosen **

An urgent prodding awoke Buffy from her otherwise peaceful slumber. She quickly sat up, at the ready for an attack, but noticed that she and Obi-Wan were the only ones around. She relaxed and slowly became aware that Ben's heavy, brown robe was draped around her and that she'd been making a pillow out of his hood.

…Interesting…

"Thanks," she said as she quickly handed it to him with minimalist eye contact-age. He accepted it wordlessly. She glanced up and saw that his face was drawn and his expression just a shade short of harsh.

Buffy decided that perhaps the chivalrous gesture didn't mean so much in the sands of Tatooine as it did on the mouth of Hell and said, "Any particular reason for the poking, or were you just in need of stimulating repartee?"

"No. I've just sensed our mysterious attacker's departure. We need to move quickly."

"So let's go. Not like I have a toothbrush or comb on me."

"Toothbrush?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You know…cleans your teeth? Keeps them from getting all with the tartar and…stuff."

"Oh. You mean a mouth refresher."

"No. That would be a mint."

"What's a..."

"Let's just go already," Buffy said, dragging him away.

Once they both realized that this was not the best of ideas, seeing as Buffy had no clue where the ship was, Ben took over and with the aid of his comlink, they soon had the ship within their sights.

"Remember to let me address the Queen with your situation," Ben reminded as the ramp-way into the shiny Nabooian cruiser was lowered. Buffy, getting more and more nervous about having to fool the Queen of some random planet, apprehensively followed Obi-Wan up the ramp, so close behind him that she was nearly hidden in his shadow…. which would have been very useful earlier- when the hot suns were beating down on them in the middle of the desert.

A dark-skinned man in a red leather vest with a long sleeve blue undershirt and a funny hat approached them. His face was very stern as he inquired of Obi-Wan, "Any progress?"

"There is a plan in the works, rest assured." Ben stepped aside, revealing Buffy to the surprised man. Buffy immediately began to fidget under his steely gaze, but Ben continued as if he hadn't noticed the change, "This is one of our under-cover operatives on Tatooine, Knight Summers. She will be traveling with us back to Coruscant. Knight Summers, this is the Head of the Royal Naboo Security Force, Captain Panaka."

Buckling up, Buffy looked the Captain in the eye and gave him a curt nod. This militaristic attitude seemed to calm the man, and he returned with a nod of his own before shaking her hand, "Always good to have an extra Jedi. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you. Always a pleasure to be aboard…" uh… did she really just say that? Buffy thought, giving herself a mental slap.

Obi-Wan gave the sigh of exasperation that he seemed to have patented just for her and quickly tried to engage the Captain before his suspicion could arise. "Qui-Gon believes that the Separatists might try to bait her Highness with calls for help. Have any such transmissions been received?"

Captain Panaka ripped his hawk-like eyes off of Buffy and responded, "No, not as yet. But I doubt that they would have the capabilities to log onto our frequencies."

"Just the same," Ben countered, "We really can't allow that risk."

Panaka frowned but affirmed, "Agreed." He shifted his attention back to Buffy and asked, "Would you like me to fetch one of Queen Amidala's Handmaidens to show you to a spare compartment?"

"Uh…" Buffy glanced at Ben, but he just nodded for her to say something. Couldn't hurt. "Um, sure. That'd be great. But maybe after I get my bearings?"

"Very well. I'll leave you to it then Jedi Kenobi," he said and gave a nod, leaving the two of them alone on the main deck.

Ben turned to her, his expression much lighter, and said, "Well, looks like we won't need to appeal to the Queen after all. Are you relieved?"

"Couldn't you just read my thoughts?"

"Sometimes," Obi-Wan said as he guided them to the mess hall, "It's nice to hear out loud."

The kitchen was small and immaculate, much as the rest of the rooms on the ship were, and the small capsules that Obi-Wan liberated from the mechanical shelves appeared to be the same type Qui-Gon had provided Shmi with.

They ate in silence, both starving from their long trek back from Mos Espa. It was a comparatively comfortable silence, but every now and then, Buffy would sneak a glance at Obi-Wan and find him deeply involved with his alien dish.

It was so annoying how he could completely block her out. She wished she could do the same, but to be honest, he was fairly distracting…and things were fairly quiet at the moment…

Of course, she thought this just as Ben's comlink went off and Qui-Gon's dulcet tones could be heard saying, "Obi-Wan…"

Ben picked the comlink up and replied, "Yes, Master."

"I take it you and Buffy are safely back onboard the ship?"

"We are. However, we were ambushed on our way out of Mos Espa by an assailant trained in the ways of the force. We were only just able to hold him off; he was extremely powerful…I haven't sensed his presence since our encounter, but I fear it's being cloaked."

"What do you think it was?"

"I'm not sure, but the dark side of the force surrounded it. Its very essence was dark. I don't think I've ever felt anything quite like it…hate, in its purest and most undiluted form."

"Do you believe the Queen's location has been compromised?"

"It's difficult to say…"

"Well I don't sense him," Buffy interrupted, completely shocking the participants on both ends of the comlink conversation.

"_You_ were able to sense him?" Obi-Wan asked her incredulously.

Buffy indignantly replied, "Of course. He was giving off the creepies stronger than the Master. And I'm not talking about the Jerry kind of 'Master,' I'm talking about the 'kill you and reek hell on Earth' sort of Master that is so definitely not of the good that it would knock the braid right off your head if you ever met the guy. Though, I guess that'd be sort of hard since I ground his bones into a fine powder…"

"Enough," Qui-Gon said, effectively ending her rant. "If Buffy is able to sense him, and you are not, my Padawan, I suggest you put her on watch."

Obi-Wan took the stinging remark with his usual level of subservience and said, "Yes, Master."

"Good. Now, if you could make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."

Obi-Wan regarded the screen of his comlink for a moment before standing up and without further explanation, vacating the kitchen and leaving Buffy alone.

Buffy stared around for a moment, feeling very out of place in the sterile, foreign environment and quickly got up to follow him.

She found him in front of what could generously be termed a computer screen, performing some sort of calculations with whatever data Qui-Gon had sent via link. She read over his shoulder, but the figures on the screen were incomprehensible to her.

"Wait a minute..." Obi-Wan said into the link as the machine processed.

"I need a midi-chlorian count. Perhaps it would be prudent to do one of Buffy as well while we're testing the boy's?"

Obi-Wan, without even turning to acknowledge that she was there- though of course he had already known the moment she had left her chair in the kitchen- said, "Give me your hand."

Buffy stuck out her tongue.

"Your hand will be less painful in extracting blood cells, but if you insist…" he said, finally turning around to face her, a smirk on his face as he watched her quickly close her mouth.

"The hand is good…" Buffy said, extending her right toward him obediently as she thought of all the horror stories she'd both seen and witnessed of tongue piercings. Ben used a mechanism on his comlink gadget to extract a few drops of her precious Slayer blood. It pricked, but no worse than a nurse's blood tester.

Obi-Wan put allowed the link a few seconds to process her blood into data before he loaded it onto the monitor with Anakin's blood data. After a few more moments of processing, the main computer loaded new information that Buffy assumed to be the results. "All right." Ben reported to Qui-Gon, "I've got it."

"What are your readings?"

"Something must be wrong with the transmission."

"Here's a signal check."

"Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the boy's reading is off the chart... over twenty thousand."

Almost to himself, Qui-Gon said, "That's it then."

"Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in near amazement.

"No Jedi has."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure…what about Buffy's?"

"Just slightly above normal ratings for a female humanoid of her age group- Nothing out of the ordinary. Yet…"

"I too can sense it."

"What are you both talking about?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"The way you can sense our attacker; Master Qui-Gon and I can sense _your_ power," Obi-Wan explained.

Buffy decided to let the cat out of the bag. Not that it was much of a cat really. More of a kitten now… "I can sense more than just Tattoo-head. I can sense you, Jerry… the boy…" she drifted off, afraid by the astonished look on his face that she had revealed more than she ought to have.

Talking to Qui-Gon as he stared oddly at Buffy, Ben said, "I don't understand, she has un-natural strength, speed, reflexes, and in addition, the ability to sense force-sensitive beings- yet she has no extraordinary midi-chlorian count. How can this be?"

"I am again at a loss. Perhaps…I have to go. I'll contact you after the race," and there was a faint click and then the comlink was once more silent.

"Do you think something happened?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"No. I don't sense any disturbance with Qui-Gon. He was most likely interrupted." Ben searched her face for a moment or so, and Buffy, by now used to it, knew that he was reading her.

It was a strange feeling to be so mentally naked before someone, but Buffy was becoming accustomed to Ben sifting through her emotions and thoughts and decided that his intrusion wasn't completely horrible. And it was nice to not have to bottle up anything like she had been for so long with the Scoobies after her mother's death.

"Midi-chlorians are microscopic life forms that reside within all living cells and communicate with the Force." Obi-Wan said, answering her unasked question.

"And tell me again what the fo…"

"It's energy, the energy all around us and inside of us."

"And that boy, Anakin, has a lot of the midi-chlorians so he's capable of channeling a great deal more of the force than others?"

"Than anyone."

"Why is that?"

Obi-Wan hesitated before saying, "There's a rumored prophesy that some, like my Master, believe. It states that a Chosen One will bring balance to the force." Buffy flinched. "This Chosen One would theoretically have more midi-chlorians than any other Jedi, so a likely conclusion can be made that this boy is the Chosen One."

"Than I guess our worlds are more similar than I thought…"


	9. Closed Spaces

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: I appreciate those of you who review so much!! Thanks to all of you for giving my story a try. Only this week and finals week and then I'm out for summer (not counting job and summer classes)… this chapter is sort of filler, hopefully I'll get some re-energizing reviews to pump me up for the next, right? 

**Closed Spaces**

"So let me get this straight," Buffy said, peering into what looked like a closet. "You expect me, the one who saved your ass back there, to sleep in this cubbyhole?" She rounded on Ben. "Are you out of your braid-headed mind?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's not like I'm asking you to live there. Well, just for a day or two at any rate…"

"Or however long it takes for us to leave this place, right? What if we never leave!?"

"Then our problems will be of significantly more magnitude than where you decide to sleep," Ben said casually as he began to walk away from her and the puny closet onto the main deck of the Nubian spacecraft.

"But I'm claustrophobic…" Buffy mumbled. She took one last forlorn look at the sleeping compartment and then resignedly followed.

Just the thought of sleeping there frightened her. Her! The Slayer. The one chosen to fight the forces of darkness and she couldn't even bring herself to think about sleeping in a drawer.

Oh well, she'd probably just sneak out during the night and sleep somewhere else. That or explore…

With that thought to cheer her up, she said to Obi-Wan when she had joined him on the main deck near the cargo doors, "All right, so substandard beds and bland, capsulized foods. You really know how to show a girl a good time, don'tcha?"

"Shouldn't this be the part where you thank me for being so generous and accommodating to you, a complete stranger, who I might add appeared out of nowhere and claims to hail from some planet that clearly doesn't exist."

"No," Buffy said cheekily. "This is the part where you tell me the game plan you and Jerry have cooked up in your devious little mind-reading heads."

"Oh, is that so?" Ben asked, amusement in his eyes. "Well, it just so happens that my "devious" cohort and I have devised a "game plan" just for you."

Buffy was getting a little worried at the smug look on his face. "When you say Qui-Gon, you really mean just you, right?"

Obi-Wan smiled. If Buffy wasn't so worried about the little task he had in mind, she might have found it attractive. "Come with me," he said turning away and expecting her to follow.

They ended up in the very bottom hull of the spaceship, beneath even the grated flooring of the main deck. Ben had lifted one of the panels and ushered her beneath before he too went "below deck". It was dark and quiet, but enough light penetrated through the grill of the flooring above for Buffy to see clearly enough. It looked like a maintenance level, only of course, there was nothing that Buffy could recognize. But it wouldn't be too far a guess for her to term it the ship's engine room.

"I hate to break this to you, Benjy-boy, but I'm not a mechanic," she looked at him sharply for a moment in the semi-dark. "I don't look like one to you, do I?"

"Not particularly." Ben squeezed past her, very closely, as there was little room. Buffy was glad the lighting was bad; her cheeks were becoming flushed. He turned back to her and she could nearly feel his grin. "But then again, most of the mechanics I know are droids."

"Ugh… just keep it up will you? You're going to find your…"

"Braid missing in the morning. I know. I know. Just help me remove this broken hyperdrive generator so I can install the new one if Qui-Gon's plan should actually manage to work."

"Yay!" Buffy said sarcastically as she joined him on the other side of a large metal looking generator box. "Just call me 'manual labor' girl."

"An easier name than, Buffy," Obi-Wan said as he bent to pick up his side.

Buffy bent, and with little effort, picked up the entire generator and raised it high. "What should I call you then?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at his stricken expression. "There's not really a name for a puny Jedi with a dorky braid, is there? Oh wait…" she pretended to ponder it a moment while Ben continued to stare at her latest feat in fascination. "I think 'Obi-Wan' will do the trick. I mean, it's not like you can get more geekish than…Oh!"

The entire generator drifted up and out of her grasp on its own, floating upward until it hovered above them suspended in the air.

Keeping his eyes and one of his hands trained on the object, Ben said to her, "Being stronger than others physically does not make you more powerful than them."

Buffy stepped out from under the generator and up to Obi-Wan, her face so close to his that his eyes unconsciously drifted down to her face, effectively breaking his concentration. The generator fell with a loud thud behind them and the whole ship gave a lurch and groaned in pain.

"You were saying, Oh-be-Wise-one?" Buffy said smugly, sashaying back to the fallen generator when he failed to deliver a comeback.

He quickly joined her. "Only that you are rather strange."

"Yea," Buffy said dismissively, "You should meet the guys I hang out with." She picked up the generator again and gave him a tired look. "Just tell me where you want it all ready."

"Put it over by the far wall. I'll take it apart and do a diagnostic on it later."

Buffy complied and when Ben was content that the generator was in a decent enough location, they decided to sit outside in the sand under the ship's shade and keep a lookout for their tattooed friend.

"How do you know so much about generators and stuff anyway? You don't seem like the type."

"Any what type do I seem like?" Ben asked, giving her a lazy look. They were seated beside each other, a few feet apart with their legs out in front of them and their hands propped up behind them.

A gentle breeze flared up and Buffy closed her eyes to savor the brief coolness as it lifted her hair away from her sweaty neck. "Hmmm…the follow orders, commando type with the possible hint of a life when you accidentally let your guard down."

He grinned at her. He seemed to do that a lot; like a condescending adult would to an over-exuberant child.

It annoyed the hell out of Buffy.

"Seems like you have me pegged."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

Buffy clicked her tongue in frustration. "My type? Duh…"

"Oh…let's see. You're impetuous…a fierce fighter but a bit too brash. You definitely seem like the type to hit first and ask questions later…and you're extremely odd…

"Wow," Buffy said contemptuously, "It's like you already know me."

That sat in silence like that for a moment before Ben said, "Looks like we're both…"

"A little judgmental?"

"That works." Ben said, putting his arms behind his head and lying down. He brought one of his knees up and closed his eyes.

Buffy stared at him a second, enjoying the way the setting sun cast his face and hair in a mellow glow. His lips, which seemed to be forever stuck in a perpetual smirk, broadened as he said, nearly making her jump, "But I know you're a good person."

"The force tell you that?"

"No, you standing up for the Gungan told me. The force merely reassured."

Buffy ran her hands through the sand. It was warm and grainy. "Do you like being a Jedi?" She asked suddenly.

His eyes still closed, Obi-Wan replied, "It's all I know. All that I am. But yes, there are certain aspects to it that I find enjoyable. What was your occupation?"

"I was kinda like what you are, only not so much with patrolling the galaxy- more like local cemeteries." She gave a pout and added, "And it couldn't really be considered a job because no one except for my friends and my…sister really knew about it. Nor was there much in the way of a salary involved."

"Did this non-occupation have a name?"

"The Slayer," Buffy said immediately before she could stop herself. Then she realized that she didn't want to. It felt nice to tell Ben about herself and her life.

"Whom did you slay?" He was conversing with her as if every word he spoke would be his last before he drifted off to sleep. Perhaps that was why Buffy felt so at ease talking about it.

"Demons, vampires, the occasional Hell Goddess…mostly creatures that didn't like to play nice with others. I tried not to discriminate on the basis of slime, but I think I mostly just staked anything that set off my Slayer tingles."

"Your sensing ability?"

"Yea. But here in this dimension, everything and everyone, well, except for Shmi so far, seems to set it off. Some more than others, but it's getting kind of hard to tell the players apart."

"As long as you can sense that creature we fought with, I won't complain."

After the suns had finally set, Ben delivered Buffy to one of the Queen's handmaiden's, Eirtaé, a girl slightly younger than the Slayer. Unlike the other handmaidens of Queen Amidala, Eirtaé had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was slightly taller than Buffy and like Captain Panaka, her face was very set and severe.

"See that she receives a change of clothes for her stay," Ben had instructed before leaving Buffy to fend for herself with the imposing girl.

Eirtaé had dutifully nodded and ushered Buffy into a large walk-in closet littered with the most bizarre assortment of dresses she had ever seen.

"What will you be needing Lady…"

"Buffy is fine."

"Lady Buffy?" Eirtaé asked as she began rifling through articles of clothing. She was quick and efficient, and while her demeanor was nonabrasive and even modestly polite, there was a cold edge to her that Buffy couldn't help but pick up on.

"No, I meant just call me Buffy, and…uh, if you have a pair of jeans…err…pants? A shirt of some sort and maybe some undergarments, that'd be perfect."

"Oh?" She asked almost incredulously, finally turning her icy eyes on the Slayer. "Will a combat arrangement suit you?"

"Umm…I guess."

Eirtaé rifled through the back of the closet until she found a large purple box. From inside the box, she pulled out several skintight outfits of assorted colors. They were all long-sleeved and thankfully, not made out of spandex.

"Color?" Eirtaé asked, holding up several to Buffy as she made sure the size was appropriate.

"I'll take the white one," Buffy said, considering the practicality of the color under the duel suns.

"Very well," Eirtaé said handing the pants and then the top over. "Do you wish the utility belt and cloak that accompany it?"

"A utility belt? What, does batman live in this dimension? Xander so would have fit in…"

Eirtaé rolled her eyes. "Just take it. I don't need Jedi Kenobi giving me looks like I short changed you." She firmly put a belt with a pouch and a gun holster in Buffy's hands and then draped a white cloak over Buffy's shoulder and promptly left.

Buffy watched her go in amazement. She didn't know what to think of the girl. On one hand, she had been a little short with her, but on the other, she hadn't been exactly rude. It was weird.

Buffy carefully shut the closet door and changed into her new clothes. They fit fairly well but she realized just as she was buckling the belt that she was missing shoes. She rooted around behind the thick, ornate dresses until she found a stash. It took some more rooting, but eventually, she found the white combat boots that she assumed went with the outfit she was wearing. They had buckles that went all the way up to just below her knees and a thick toe that Buffy liked the feel of.

Buffy glanced at herself in the full-length mirror and sighed. She would have preferred jeans and a snazzy top, but this would do. She gathered up her old clothes, crushing them tightly to her chest when she realized that they were the only thing she retained of her old life.

She slipped quietly out of the closet and wandered over to her tiny sleeping compartment to deposit her clothes.

It was so empty on the ship, and so frigid that Buffy felt a little lonely. She looked to the bed, tempted to curl up on it, but refrained. That would only give her time to think about how truly alone she was. And Buffy didn't really like that idea much.

So she drifted down to the maintenance floor where she knew Ben would be tinkering with the generator thingy.

"Do you ever take off that robe?" Buffy asked, sitting down Indian style on the floor beside where Ben was disassembling the generator.

"No."

"When are we gonna know if the plan worked?"

"Whenever Qui-Gon sends word."

"Do you like my new outfit?"

"Yes," Ben said exasperated as he finally stopped stripping the panel off of one segment long enough to turn and look at her. "It's very lovely."

"You're not just saying that to get me to shut up are you?"

"It's a possibility." He went back to work and said, "Aren't you supposed to be keeping guard?"

"But it's hot outside!"

"It will be even less pleasant if that thing finds us."

"Don't worry about it. I can sense Tigger wanna-be a mile away."

"I'll just assume I know what you meant and ignore that."

"What was the deal with that handmaiden helping me?" Buffy asked, folding her knees up to her chest and laying her head across them.

"Eirtaé was defeated in election for the Queenship of Naboo by Amidala. I believe she's still a bit cross about it." Ben glanced conspiratorially at Buffy, "But I wouldn't mention that to her."

"Mum's the word, gossip-girl."

Ben just grinned.

He continued to work on the generator for sometime after that, and while Buffy could have gone outside or explored the ship some more, she just sat there like that, staring aimlessly at the parts that Obi-Wan took off the machine or at the cool, hard floor.

She thought of the Scoobies and wondered how they were doing. Had they all survived Glory's minions ok? She thought of Spike and of the heroic way he had fought that night to save her sister. Then she thought of Dawn and how much she missed her.

And all the while, Ben listened to her thoughts and provided silent companionship.


	10. Hyperdrive

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: Ok, one more final tomorrow and I'm free!! (I'm very excited about the semester being over). A quick thanks to those who reviewed and offered suggestions and critiques! I really appreciate you guys!  Not much else to say… some of the dialogue (as in previous chapters and chapters to come, I'm sure) will be taken directly from the movie and I don't own it. Hope everyone enjoys!

**Hyperdrive**

Spike was running through the cemetery, his black duster billowing behind him as his quick and practiced strides brought him closer and closer to his target; a teenage girl.

"Ay! Slow down a bit!" Spike yelled before cutting across a Mausoleum and jumping off a tombstone to tackle the youth.

"GET OFF OF ME!! GET OFF!" The girl screamed, her eyes wide in fear and panic.

Spike pinned her beneath him with his knees and then struck a match to light a cigarette. Between puffs he told her, "Can't do that pet…"

Xander, Anya, Willow, Buffy and Tara came running up to the Vampire, their faces all flush and out of breath except for that of the Slayer's.

"Spike…" Xander gasped, "How… could you!?" He gave the William the Bloody a disappointed look and then doubled over to pant some more.

"Please don't hurt me…" the girl whimpered, causing everyone to refocus on her.

Spike eased himself off of her and roughly pulled her to her feet. She began to flail and struggle in his grip, but he held her firmly an arm's length away from his body. "Ashes to ashes, darling," he said gently before quickly thrusting a stake into her heart.

Her mouth formed a surprised little, "oh…" before her body disintegrated into dust.

Anya waved her hand in front of her face, trying to dispel some of the dust from the air. "Yea, Spike! What were you thinking?"

Tara gave Anya a reproachful glance and then turned to Spike. "It's not that we're not grateful, but you really ought to be more careful."

Spike finally glanced up from where he had been staring intently at the remains of the girl. His gaze fixed on Buffy and his lips formed a shallow grin. "The bot's a fine piece of work." Buffybot smiled broadly at Spike but he quickly looked away and addressed the rest of the Scoobies. "But if you ninnies," he glared at Xander in particular, "Want her to last a goodly while, I suggest you lot quit badgering me about protecting her…it. And start helping me."

Willow closed her eyes and ran a hand crackling with magical energy across the Buffybot's forehead. "He's right guys," she said as she slowly opened her eyes, the magic dispelling from her palm and dissipating into the night air. "She's running a little warm."

Buffybot skipped merrily over to Spike and chirpily inquired, "Do I feel warm to you Spike?" Her robotic smile still stretched impossibly wide over her face.

Spike turned away from her with a pained expression and said…

"Wake up, Buffy."

"Huh?" Buffy asked groggily as the dream disappeared and she found herself splayed over the uncomfortable chair in the spaceship's kitchen area.

Ben was standing before her, his normal garb faultlessly in place as opposed to the wrinkled and smelly leather pants and blouse Buffy was wearing- she had changed into her old clothes that night to save her new ones.

Buffy quickly sat up and immediately regretted doing so as she became acutely aware of the uncomfortable position she had slept in. Her back and her neck especially were in full protest mode.

She wiped a little of the drool that had pooled at the corner of her mouth away and then managed to grumble, "How long was I out?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Anakin won."

Buffy grabbed onto Ben's arm and scrambled to her feet. "He did! That means we're out of here right!?"

Ben pulled his robed arm away from her excited clutches and said, "I should hope so…Qui-Gon and the Queen's handmaiden ought to be arriving soon with the new generator."

Buffy made to go to her little cubby with the intent of changing but then thought better, "You're not going to need my help hauling heavy machinery around again right now, are you?"

Flatly, Ben replied, "No. Just do me the favor of keeping watch. I'm surprised our friend hasn't found the ship yet."

Buffy gave a mock salute and headed off to change.

It wasn't long before Buffy could make out the shape of a small caravan approaching through the sands. There appeared to be two riders on some of the strangest camel-like creatures Buffy could have ever imagined as well as a small droid cruising ahead of them.

Buffy, who had changed into the "combat" outfit Eirtaé had provided her with, ran up to greet Artoo and the others.

"Hey! No problems?"

Qui-Gon and Padme halted their rides in front of the sleek spacecraft and quickly dismounted.

"No problems," Padme said as she eyed Buffy's clothes. "I like that ensemble by the way."

"Thanks…" Buffy began, but Padme brushed past her and just before disappearing inside the ship turned back to Buffy and gave a knowing smile. "It's one of my favorites too."

Obi-Wan rushed out, sidestepping Padme, and joined his master.

"Start getting this installed. I'm going back…" Qui-Gon told his padawan as he used the force to lift the heavy generator from his camel-thingy's back. "Some unfinished business. I won't be long."

Obi-Wan gestured for Buffy to grab it. She made a face but did it anyway.

He grinned at her sour expression and said to Qui-Gon, "Why do I sense we're picking up yet another pathetic life form?"

Buffy, still holding the incredibly heavy machinery aloft, kicked Obi-Wan squarely in the shin before turning on her heel to drop off the generator in the engine room.

Ben hissed in surprise and began to rub his bruised leg.

Qui-Gon chuckled and said, "On the contrary, Obi-Wan, I believe the boy will make a fine addition. And besides," he turned to go and then added, "it's the boy who's responsible for getting those parts. And it sounds like I have young Buffy to thank for keeping my padawan in one piece."

Obi-Wan straightened up and nodded. "Just hurry Master; that thing is still out there."

Qui-Gon gave a tight nod. He quickly remounted his creature and urging it forward, sped back into the desert sands.

"Must you always resort to violence?" Obi-Wan asked Buffy as he found her in the engine room.

"Yep." She slid past him, careful to rub against him as he had to her the previous day. His expression darkened but she ignored it and said coolly, "You good with setting this thing up?" She asked, gesturing to the new hyperdrive generator. When he didn't respond, she said, "I'm gonna go play patrol girl outside just in case Tiggy has some last minute going away party planned." She then left, mumbling to herself, "They always seem to have something planned…stupid baddies." Obi-Wan stared after her, confusion pervading his otherwise serene thoughts before he turned to the generator and the daunting task at hand of installing it before his master returned.

Buffy stepped back out into the bright Tatooine suns and frowned. Why was Benjy such a stuck-in-the-mud?

She sat down in the sand, crossed her legs and took up a meditative stance like the kind Giles used to make her do in order to get her to be quiet some days back when the old Sunnydale High School Library still used to be around. It seemed like such a long time ago that her, Xander and Willow would meet up for research there- mostly Willow with the 'researching'- and enjoy some gourmet food machine snacks- provided mostly by Xander- as they goofed off and enjoyed being young and marginally care-free- mostly Buffy.

She gave a sigh and cleared her mind, focusing on her surroundings and on 'centering' her powers. Giles, since the first time they had met, had always been convinced that Buffy had the ability to reach out and feel her surroundings. It had been something innately born into Buffy's subconscious when she had received her Slayer powers but she hadn't been able to fine-tune the gift until she had taken up her training again in earnest only this past year with Giles.

Her training had been progressing at such an alarmingly fast rate that for a short while, Buffy had forgotten that most Slayers were dead by their sixteenth birthday. But then a punk Vamp had gotten lucky and stabbed her in the abdomen, causing her to reassess her skills and her nature.

…and then her mom had died.

Compounded with Riley's abrupt departure and then the imminent threat to Dawn's life at the hands of that Hell-bitch, and Buffy really hadn't had much time lately to hone her Slayer-ness.

She breathed deeply and felt the sand through the thin fabric of her new pants and the dry, foreign air of the Tatooine desert. She felt her senses reaching outward through these currents until she could feel movement and power through them; until she could feel Obi-Wan in the engine room and Jar Jar in the kitchen. Then she reached out further still until she could feel the surrounding sands and dunes and then something…something…something dark, and very powerful.

She opened her eyes with a start, barely conscious that she had closed them in the first place, and jumped to her feet, frantically scanning the area for the imposing dark cape and flying speeder bike she felt sure was fast approaching.

Instead, she heard Obi-Wan from the rampway say, "Is everything alright? Your thoughts were screaming in alarm…it was rather loud."

Without turning to him, she whispered, "I feel him coming. How far away are Jerry and the kid?"

Obi-Wan concentrated for a moment before saying, "Not far. I just warned Qui-Gon." He ran back into the ship, calling over his shoulder, "I'm going to inform Captain Panaka to get the ship ready!"

He returned less than a minute later with a gun-looking object in his hands.

"What's this?" Buffy asked, dreading the answer.

He forced her to take it from him. "It's a blaster. You can't go up against him again unarmed."

Buffy gingerly held the blaster in her hands, staring down at it like it was going to bite her. "I don't like guns…" she started.

"I don't know what a gun is, but it's all they had on board."

"Couldn't you just lend me one of those cool laser sticks?"

Ben shot her a look. "Jedi don't exactly keep a spare."

"Spoiled-sport…"

"Shhh, here they come," Ben said as Qui-Gon and Anakin came into view, running toward them as fast as they could. Anakin seemed to be having a difficult time keeping up, however.

"There he is!" Buffy shouted as she and Ben took off toward the duo, the figure of their mysterious attacker looming into focus directly behind Anakin and the older Jedi.

"Hi guys! I'm going to be coming with you!" Anakin exclaimed excitedly as he saw Buffy and Obi-Wan approaching.

"Drop-down!" Obi-Wan shouted urgently to the boy. Anakin immediately dropped to the sand just as the Dark-cloaked figure soared over him on his speeder bike.

Qui-Gon, closest to the assailant, was attacked first. The demon leapt off his speeder and swung a deadly blow with his red laser right at Jerry's head. The Jedi master barely managed to block it before it was followed up by another lethal strike.

Anakin picked himself up and gawked at the sight before him. As Obi-Wan and Buffy sprinted past the boy, Ben firmly yelled, "Get to the ship!" Although frightened, the boy complied and ran off to the spacecraft as fast as he could.

Obi-Wan exuberantly threw himself into the fight, allowing Qui-Gon a small opportunity to regroup. Buffy, with disgust on her face, dropped to the ground and in expert fashion, as though she had been doing this her entire life, shot off a few precise blasts to the back of the demon's tattooed head.

The creature swerved with inhuman reflexes and dropped back several paces. Then, to their collective surprise, the demon ignited the other end of his tube and another lethally red laser sprung to life, humming menacingly. The fierce three-way fight resumed and all that could be seen by the Slayer was a cloud of sandy dust and the green, blue and multiple red lights.

Getting more frustrated by the minute, Buffy helplessly watched on as the four beams continued to move in a frenzied dance around each other as the swirling dust persisted in hiding their wielders.

Suddenly, the green laser disappeared and a muffled groan could be heard right before Qui-Gon stumbled back and into view. Buffy rushed up to the fallen Jedi and knelt beside him as Obi-Wan and the creature continued their relentless onslaught with renewed vigor.

"You okay?" Buffy asked Jerry as she frantically searched him over for where he could have been struck. He mumbled something incoherent, but Buffy couldn't make it out.

It didn't take long to find the rip in Jerry's tunic over his stomach. The wound was cauterized by the laser, so there wasn't much blood for Buffy to stem but unfortunately, the depth of the wound didn't look reassuring.

Not knowing what else to do, Buffy scooped the large man into her arms and carried him like a bride to where the shiny spaceship was starting to take off.

Captain Panaka met her on the ramp. Gently laying Jerry on the ground before the Captain, Buffy yelled, "Can you fly low and pick us up? I don't think we're going to be able to make a clean break from that thing otherwise!"

"Consider it done!" He yelled back over the revving of the large engines below them as they roared to life.

Buffy didn't wait for him to drag Qui-Gon inside the ship before she charged back to assist Ben.

The shadow of the ship drifted over her and Buffy shifted into higher gear, running as fast as only a Slayer could. Her heart pounding uncontrollably against her chest, she knew there was only going to be one shot- and not the blaster kind either.

Obi-Wan and the demon were still at it, leaping over one another in an incredible display of acrobatics as their lasers maintained their constant bashings against each other. Both warriors heard the ship hover above them and were momentarily distracted.

Buffy used this opening to launch a flying sidekick at the demon. He was thrown back by the force of her kick as Buffy hit the ground. She quickly rocked back to her feet and together, her and Obi-Wan made an impressive gravity-defying leap onto the spacecraft's open ramp. They landed on the edge, with Buffy's new boots straddling the line between thin air and the metal of the ramp. She frantically flailed her arms, trying to regain her balance, but then the ship shifted and she began to plummet.

A firm pair of hands reached out and grasped her around the waist, pulling her safely back onto the ship's ramp. She fell heavily on top of Obi-Wan and they lay there for a second, the wind knocked out of them both.

"Buffy…" Obi-Wan began tentatively, sweat and dirt covering his face.

"Mmmm?" Buffy breathed into his chest, still panting slightly and equally filthy.

"Could you get off? We're going to be out of Tatooine's atmosphere shortly."

"Oh!" Buffy quickly relinquished her position and offered him a hand up. "Sorry," she said, non-too-apologetically as she roughly hauled him to his feet and they staggered into the familiarity of the ship's main deck as the hangar door shut behind them, "But I did just save you back there. Is it too much to ask for a moment to savor, the uh…moment of victory?" She finished lamely.

Slightly flustered, whether it had been from the fight with Tiggy or from having a girl lying flush against him, Ben answered a little heatedly, "Could you perhaps not sniff my robes next time you wish to…savor?"

Buffy whined, "But that was savoring…and it's not my fault they smell like cinnamon; even after a fight- which is, you know, fairly impressive. How do you do that anyway?"

Obi-Wan nearly groaned in frustration, but before he could say anything further, Anakin ran up to them, his face pale.

"Is Qui-Gon okay?" Buffy asked immediately, worry for the older Jedi returning full force.

Ben closed his eyes for a second and then opened them wide, his face stricken as little Anakin shakily told them, "No."

Silence followed as the weight of that one utterance fell heavily on the padawan and the Slayer. The silence remained heavy, even as the elegant spacecraft jettisoned out of the desert planet's orbit and streaked effortlessly into hyperspace, as good as new.


	11. Sleep is for the Weak

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: Quick thanks to those who reviewed; it really keeps me going on this…that and the surprising lack of good, long Star Wars/Buffy crossovers. If anyone knows of a good Buffy/Obi-Wan story (besides P&S, b/c I've already read and adored that one) please let me know. As is often the case, let me again state with mind-numbing Zombie-like refrain, some of the dialogue from the movie may and will be used in this chapter and others. Now sit back, relax and enjoy.

**Sleep is for the Weak**

The ship was asleep. The lights were dimmed and the eerie silence pervaded the hallways as Buffy quietly padded down to the main room just off from the galley.

"What are you doing up?" A feminine voice asked from somewhere behind Buffy.

If Buffy had been anything other than the Slayer, she probably would have jumped in surprise. As it were, she merely turned around and said, "I could ask you the same, Padme."

Padme gingerly stepped up beside Buffy and whispered, "I couldn't sleep…I was too worried." Buffy nodded, feeling the same and noticed that the girl was still dressed in a fine silken robe with the dress she had been wearing earlier just viewable through the opening. Strange that she hadn't changed…

Together, they stepped through the whooshing automatic doorway into the main room. Before them, spread out on a makeshift bed in the center of the cold steel walls of the ship laid Qui-Gon Jinn. His breathing was steady and his face pale. He looked like sleeping beauty, Buffy thought. If sleeping beauty had a beard, and you know…happened to be a guy.

"Is there anyone who sleeps anymore?" Obi-Wan asked, not even glancing up from the monitor he appeared to be engrossed in. Like Padme, he was still dressed in his standard issue Jedi garb. Buffy was beginning to wonder if he was trying to hide something.

Anakin, who definitely should have been in bed by now, was sitting in a corner, shivering and looking decidedly dejected; Benjy should have stopped hogging the monitor and shared some computer time with the poor kid.

Artoo was stationed on Ben's right side, cooing as it rested. The little bucket head was sort of cute when it wasn't beeping its bolts off.

Jar Jar was also in the room, stretched languidly out on the floor, which looked rather cold and hard. But he didn't seem to care if his snoring was any indication. Occasionally, he would mumble something exceedingly unintelligible, but otherwise remained blissfully asleep.

Buffy stepped up to Obi-Wan while Padme went over to comfort Anakin who wasn't any more accustomed to space travel than Buffy.

"Judging by the circus you got going down in here, I'd say not." Buffy told Obi-Wan as she looked over his shoulder, trying to decipher the symbols on the monitor. They looked sort of oriental but that was as far as she got before giving it up. She couldn't read Chinese any better than alienese.

When Ben continued to work away on his keypad, doing a very good impression of ignoring her, Buffy continued, "So…how's Jerry doing? His breathing is again with the land of normalness, right?"

Obi-Wan finally looked up and Buffy was able to see how truly tired he was. He had panda eyes and his cheeks were a little sunken. Oddly enough however, he still smelled of cinnamon- maybe that was Ben's way of stinking. He sighed, "He's finally stabilized, but without a bacta-tank to treat him in, I fear infection might set in."

"But I thought you were able to treat him with that powder stuff in the med kit?"

"It certainly helped, but the quicker we get to Coruscant, the better."

Buffy stepped over to Qui-Gon's side and looked down at the Jedi Master, wondering how someone so in-control and seemingly powerful could be reduced to this. Before the tumor started to corrode her mind, Buffy's mom had been in-control too…they looked so similar. Pale and lifeless…hospitals better not be involved in Jerry's future. No good ever came of a hospital.

Ben leaned forward in his little chair and rubbed his tired eyes with the palm of his hands. "No one's invincible," he said at last, reading her thoughts like an open book. He sat up and joined Qui-Gon's bedside, standing across from Buffy and looking at her instead of his unconscious master. "Not even the Jedi…"

Buffy met his eyes. "Or Slayers. You wouldn't know it to look at me, because I'm so pretty and spunky and everything, but I've died at least once." Ben arched an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not sure about the second time because I still don't know if this is supposed to be my afterlife or not…"

His lips quirked upward. "Afterlife?"

"Yea, the whole heaven and hell thing… which you obviously have no idea what I'm talking about. It's just the term people from my planet have for where you go after you die. Like, after-you've-lived."

"Oh." He looked down at his master and sighed once again, his face once more marred with a frown. "We say you become one with the force upon death, but perhaps it's really all the same."

"Perhaps."

"How did you die? The err…first time, I mean."

"I drowned."

"Any particular reason? Or are you really just that bad a swimmer?"

She glared at him. "No. Act-ually, I was partially drained by a master vamp before he dumped my unconscious body into a pool of water in an underground church and proceeded to try to recapture the world- Or something like that. Bad guys always seem to be very ambitious, like little Harvard hopefuls with fangs."

"How did you survive?"

"One of my friend's brought me back…" Buffy said, remembering Xander and his crush on her back then. The next time she had seen him after that night was the time she had used him to make Angel jealous. That had been during her whole, 'push everyone away' phase. What the heck had all that been about?

"Can you…" Buffy began, almost shyly- but then again, Buffy never really did anything shyly- "You can read my thoughts," she stated at last.

Ben gave a nod. "You want to know if I can see them too?"

"Yea…Xander's a lot cooler in my head than my thoughts would lead you to believe."

"With some beings I can," Ben said as he rounded the makeshift table to stand directly in front of her. "It normally depends on the connection. I haven't attempted it with you yet…"

"No one's stopping you…" Buffy said, a challenge in her eyes as she gave him permission.

Ben looked away from her for a moment, staring at Padme and Anakin as they were quietly chatting with each other. "It's a bit intrusive."

Buffy, cursing her impulsiveness even as she did it, reached out with her hand and cupped his cleft chin, firmly pulling his face back toward hers. The skin on skin jolted the both of them and she quickly dropped her hand back to her side. "But you're not." Trying to lighten the mood, she added, "Plus, I've always been more of the visual sort of girl. You're never gonna understand anything I'm talking about unless you see it- my wordsy thoughts aren't as detailed."

With his expression unreadable, Obi-Wan put a hand on either side of her face at her temples. "Try to relax and think about what you want me to see, it'll make it easier," he said as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Buffy followed his lead, shutting her eyelids. She started to think of Xander and saw him as clear as day the first time they had ever met. He'd been attempting to roller-skate and had run into the railing of the stairway in front of the old High School. He'd been so cute back then… too bad she'd only had eyes for Angel.

She pictured the mysterious Angel she'd first met, giving her the silver cross necklace, warning her constantly of danger, and oh yea- kissing her and revealing his wrinkly foreheaded side. How he had changed, how Willow had to magically lock him out of her house…Willow, her best friend. She envisioned the growing Wicca in her mind's eye. She saw a shy red head becoming a confident and powerful magic wielder, capable of defying a Hell God. She remembered the old times they had spent together in each other's rooms, talking about Angel and Xander and Willow bugging her to do her French homework. She saw Willow in the Library, engrossed in a thick, ancient book, Giles bouncing ideas about their latest demon off of her brilliant mind. Giles polishing his glasses, Giles training her in the back room of his Magic Box, Giles looking at her like a father would his precious baby girl…almost like Spike had that last moment they'd spent alone together.

Images of Spike then assailed her mind and Buffy witnessed as Spike came clapping out of the shadows, impaled with an organ, entreating her to a parley, her magically-induced fiancée, giving her a lesson on death, and finally, his willing sacrifice for Dawn as Glory tortured him, and then his last heroic journey up the steps of the tower to save her little sister. For a soulless monster, he sure was a softy. She'd have to remember to really thank him one day. And why hadn't she been a little nicer to him? Her mother had…

Her mother had… her mom had given Buffy the dress she had died in that night with the master. Her mother had done the wicked with Giles thanks to a little band candy prompting. In a way, it was exceedingly gross to recall that incident, but in another way, it was almost right. Giles was the dad she should have had- of course her mother should have ended up with him… like her mother had wanted to end up with Bryan, right before she'd died…

Buffy's eyes flew open and she was surprised to feel water on her cheeks. She reached up to her face, winding her hand over Ben's and wiped the tear away, trying to do so quickly before he came back to reality.

His hands were still at her temples and his eyes were still shut; it was as if he hadn't moved at all- which come to think of it, Buffy thought as she stared at his handsome face, he probably hadn't.

"Earth to Benjy…anything still up there?" She asked, giving him a mild nudge in the ribs.

His eyelids flickered open and Buffy was struck by just how blue his eyes were. Not the deep dark blue that the razor-cheeked bleached Vampire had, but an icier, almost crystalline blue… a tranquil blue.

He slowly let his hands fall to his sides before he said, "You've led a very interesting life, if those brief glimpses were any indication." He stepped away from her a little and fixed his gaze intently on his deathly still master. "The last images, they were of your mother, correct?"

"Yea…"

"I don't remember much of my family before I was taken to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. The Jedi became my family and although attachments for us are forbidden, they happen…" He placed a hand on Jerry's arm.

Buffy gave a watery grin and whispered to his back, "I know- he's your Giles…"

"Jedi Obi-Wan?" Padme interrupted, coming up to the pair and leaving Anakin, still shivering, in the chair they had found him in.

"Yes, Milady?" Ben asked, all traces of emotion whitewashed from his voice. All the same, it still bothered Buffy just a little that he referred to the handmaiden as 'Milady' while Buffy was only just…oh wait, she'd asked Ben and Jerry to call her by her name. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Always let hot British-accented guys call you Milady if they so choose. Err…too late now.

"Oh, nothing. I was just going to go fetch a blanket for Annie. I wanted to…" she hesitated, looked down sadly at Qui-Gon as she did so. She continued, her voice stronger, more formal, "I wanted to wish your master a speedy recovery. The Queen does as well. If there's anything we can do…"

"Thank you, but I fear we lack the means to properly assist him here on board. The quicker we can get to Coruscant, the better his chances. But please tell your Queen that I thank her, and remind her that this is our way of life, we know the dangers."

Padme nodded solemnly and quickly vacated.

A soft moan could be heard as the doors swished closed upon Padme's departure. "Ugh…" Qui-Gon groaned. Obi-Wan nearly flew back over to his master's side. Buffy and Anakin quickly joined him from the other side of the bed. The only movement the Jedi appeared to be making however was the tiny squinting he was doing with his face.

Ben leaned down and whispered, "Master?" Qui-Gon returned with a groan, much softer than his previous utterance.

Making Buffy cringe, Anakin loudly said, "Master Qui-Gon, Sir? Are you okay?"

Jar Jar, from the floor, sprang up at the loud noise and ran screaming into the nearest wall, shouting, "WASN'T MESA!!" And promptly passed out again.

But it seemed to do the trick as Jerry's eyes slowly cracked open and he croaked, "Is…every-one all-right?"

Obi-Wan, trying desperately to regain his ice-cream coolness, said, "Yes, master. Everyone but you."

"Yea," Buffy said, smiling down at Jerry, "Weren't you supposed to be the badass of the gang? What's with the five second KO?"

Jerry roughly managed to turn his neck so he was properly looking at Obi-Wan. He shot his padawan a perplexed look.

Ben grinned back. "I have no idea what she's talking about either. But for all of her oddities, she was the one to save us back there with the creature."

"Hey, let's not go around giving all the credit like some jolly credit happy Santa! Ben did just as good a job with holding Tiggy off while I lugged you over to the ship." Buffy smirked at Obi-Wan. "And let's not forget how he 'saved' me as I almost fell off the ship in our perilous flight from the desert planet."

Ben gave her a look just short of a glare before he turned back to Qui-Gon and said, "How do you feel?"

"Very weak…very tired."

"We should be arriving in Coruscant soon, master."

"That creature that attacked…he was well trained in the Jedi arts…"

"What was it?" Anakin asked, peering with large, curious eyes at the older Jedi.

"I'm not sure…" Qui-Gon responded, staring thoughtfully at the youth.

"My guess," said Ben as he carefully helped Qui-Gon to sit up and called out to a goblet of water near the monitor through the force, "is that whatever it was, was after the Queen."

"Do you think he's following us? Right now?" Anakin asked, giving a little shiver again. But it could have just been from the cold- Buffy thought it was pretty frigid in space as well.

"We should be safe enough for now, although I have no doubt that he knows of our destination."

"So tell us, Jeeps," Buffy said, sharing a small grin with Anakin in the process, "What's the game plan?"

"We will be patient."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that."


	12. A Political Monster

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed; it really keeps me going. This chapter is the start of Coruscant, and a lot of new things are happening. In order to insure that I keep with the detailing and the length of my chapters (sorry but looks like I'm sticking to a 3000 word cap) this is not going to cover very much. I regret this, but it's just the way things are. I'm sure everyone will be looking forward to the Temple in the next chapter. As is the case, let me once again state that some of the dialogue from the movie may and will be used in this chapter and others. Now sit back, relax and enjoy-oh, and please feel free to review if you feel so inclined. 

**A Political Monster**

Patience was one of those virtues that Buffy just never really got a hold on. It eluded her much like spontaneity seemed to elude the Jedi padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

It was for this reason that by the time their Nubooian Spacecraft had finally reached the atmosphere of Coruscant, Buffy was nearly as catatonic as she had been when Dawn was taken by Glory. The remainder of their flight through space had been nothing but one big black hole of boredom swallowed up by another. Sure, Qui-Gon had been slipping in and out of consciousness and it was always fun to try to catch him when he was awake, but she usually missed it- and he had been getting progressively weaker as they had journeyed.

Ben hadn't been any more entertaining. He had been mostly broody-boy over his master and hadn't said much to her the few times she'd tried to spark a conversation. It irked her that he could so completely tune her out when all she wanted was his attention. It was like he knew that and was avoiding her just to further her annoyance. Oh wait, he did.

Stupid Jedi…

Her one source of salvation on the journey had been the fourteen-year-old handmaiden, Padme. But unlike her sister however, Padme was as dull as lead and just about as thrilling to talk to. On the plus side though, the girl did have access to the Queen's closet that Eirtaé had shown her. Needless to say, much time had been spent by the Slayer rummaging and exploring the aforementioned closet with Padme by her side, explaining what the strange fabrics were and giving her alien fashion tips.

You know, your typical girls night out.

Only it was always night out in space. That was another thing that had been getting to Buffy besides her boredom. The very quality of traveling through space was driving her mad. The coldness of the artificial air and the constriction she felt deep in the back of her throat every time she looked out the windows to the nothingness of space made her feel very trapped. And trapped Buffy was not a happy Buffy. Trapped Buffy usually felt very claustrophobic which led to panic which led to her being wound as tight as Spike before his pack a day…or night, however you wanted to think about it.

So it was that Buffy, nearly ready to pick a fight with Ben so that she could purposely try to get him to knock her out of her misery, looked out the window and saw- not the endless stream of glittering, flickering stars that had been mocking her for days on end- but the fast approaching form of a planet. A planet that appeared to be teaming with life- all of which, Buffy sadly reminded herself, was alien to her.

Large, technological buildings came sharply into view surrounded by fast moving flying vehicles. The hover cars zooming around the odd skyscrapers looked like pestering flies and Buffy was amazed that they were able to avoid each other and the skyline. She was also amazed that the skyline never seemed to end. It went on and on like the 'wheels on the bus' and as Buffy struggled to find some section of the planet not covered in urban sprawl, Obi-Wan came up to her and said, "You'll not be having much luck- all of Coruscant is one large city."

She kept her back to him, still a little miffed that he had been so casually ignoring her, and spotted just what she'd been looking for- a break in the scenery!

A gigantic structure, unimaginable to Buffy's thoughts of architectural proportions, loomed in the distance from where their spaceship was gliding through the thick, congested traffic. It appeared to be a series of large buildings stacked one atop the other until they gave way to a flat plateau. On top of this huge pyramid sat five towering spires, four at each corner of roughly the same height and one situated in the center, dwarfing the others and all of Coruscant it seemed.

As opposed to the swift, modernized look of the other buildings, the unusual structure stuck out as something old, something noble.

Buffy liked it.

Ben leaned down until his face was next to hers so that he could see what she was staring so intently at, though in his mind, he of course already knew. He gave a soft grin. "I like it too. It's the Jedi Temple- my home."

"What's in those towers?"

"Mostly the records of the Jedi, meditation chambers and council meeting rooms. The spires themselves represent the Jedi's path to enlightenment."

Buffy looked at the base of the Temple and curiosity got the better of her. "Where do you live?"

"You want to know where I live?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Buffy nodded and he smiled, letting her know he was teasing. "I live in the apartment quarter beneath the third spire. It's reserved for Knights and their padawans. My master and I share a comfortable flat there…"

Buffy made a face, causing him to drift off on his sentence.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…well, I couldn't imagine rooming with Giles. It'd be too weird. He'd probably have me reading his ancient demon texts every night before I could go to bed."

"Qui-Gon has made it my habit to meditate for a period before I was permitted to eat supper."

"That's kinda harsh. Did you have a curfew and sneak out after hours too? 'Cause that'd just be a little freakish…"

"Such is the way of the Jedi," he said with a grin.

"Good thing I've got that whole Slayer package going on. Curfews don't really work when your patronage only comes out to play at night."

He looked slightly affronted. "I never said that I still had a curfew. I'm very near to taking my trials."

"Trials-shmiles. I bet you didn't even go out on the…err planet…when they revoked your curfew."

Obi-Wan leaned back away from her, "You'd be surprised." He started to head back to the cockpit but added on his way out, "As soon as we land, head over to the main deck by the ramp and we'll disembark."

Buffy watched him go, her heartbeat accelerating at every retreating footstep he took. One of the conversations she'd been trying to have with him had been what they were going to do with her. Everyone on the ship besides the two Jedi thought her to be an undercover Jedi secret agent or something. This probably wasn't going to swing well with the Jedi sups. And had Ben actually said something about a council?! This wasn't going to end well…

It didn't take long for the sleek Nabooian spaceship to gracefully touch down on a raised platform high above the streets of this so called 'galactic capital.' Why anyone would want a smoggy, claustrophobic planet-city as their 'galactic capital' was beyond Buffy, but then again, people…or err, things, tended to be a little with the crazy around here.

Not wanting to get left, Buffy quickly stood as she felt the ship settle and rushed to the hangar doorway. Obi-Wan, Jar Jar and Anakin were waiting for her there. Qui-Gon was on his makeshift bed that had been converted to a gurney, still passed out. Artoo and another droid were carrying the gurney and looking very precarious but no one else seemed to mind.

Ben nodded at her approach and met her halfway, saying in a hushed tone, "Just stick by my side for now, we'll figure something out."

Buffy gave a numb nod, her eyes locked onto the ramp way as it slowly began to lower. Natural light from Coruscant began to trickle into the darkened main deck. She wasn't nervous, but…

Sensing her apprehensive, Ben stepped so that he was directly in front of her, blocking her view of the lowering ramp and said soothingly, "And don't worry. The only things to fear on Coruscant are the bureaucrats and the politicians." He shot an amused look down the now open ramp way at two figures that soon came into view and shook his head.

She pursed her lips at his attempted humor. "I'll be fine."

Ben grinned and said, "Good," and then turned around to lead their little rag-tag group down the ramp.

Behind him, Buffy quietly added, "But something has to be done about your jokes. The point is for them to be funny…"

Ben made sure that when he stopped, he did it abruptly enough for Buffy to run into him.

"Ugh! A little warning next time?"

He threw over his shoulder a casual, "So sorry," not really meaning it at all of course, before he turned back to the two officials standing there to greet them on the platform. His tone highly subservient, he said evenly, "Greetings Chancellor." He dipped his head in a bow and then bowed to the man next to the 'Chancellor' and likewise said, "Greetings Senator."

A feeling of deep nauseousness overtook Buffy's stomach and before she knew what to do with herself, she was throwing up on the back of Obi-Wan's brown robes.

First there was silence, Obi-Wan passing through several stages of humiliation before he finally, slowly said to the officials staring in horror at the blonde girl hiding behind him, "I must beg your pardon gentlemen, she's not used to space travel." He bowed to them once again and then, shrugging off his robes and folding them over so no one would have to see what Buffy had eaten for breakfast, he calmly urged their group over to one side as Captain Panaka, two guards, Queen Amidala, her handmaidens, and more guards descended the ramp.

Queen Amidala stopped in front of the two officials and gave the slightest of bows before the one Ben had addressed as a Senator said in a voice dripping with frozen honey, "It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty." He said it as if it wasn't, but as Buffy looked around at her companions, the burning in the back of her throat beginning to fade, she saw that they were oblivious to the man's tone. "May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum," the Senator said, acknowledging the regal looking white-haired man at his shoulder. The man wore an expression of deep weariness upon his aged and wrinkled face. His clothes denoted he was someone of power, the exquisite blue and purple of his silken robes Buffy knew to be a sign of such regardless of her lesson with Padme the previous day.

But Buffy only half listened as Valorum said to the Queen, "Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the currant situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

Buffy was more interested in the Senator standing next to the Supreme Chancellor. To her spidey-senses, he didn't look like the friendly elderly gentleman standing before her. He looked like the Mayor, post graduation style and packing a lot more evil mojo.

Her skin was literally crawling, so incensed were her Slayer receptors. Buffy edged as far away from the man as physically possible. The man looked up at her movement, his expression reading her, calculating. Buffy resisted the uprising once again forming in her stomach and willed herself to meet his gaze.

He gave what some might call a friendly grin, and what Buffy saw as a sneer before he returned his focus to the Queen as she replied, "I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor."

Their niceties out of the way, the creepy man began to lead Queen Amidala and her retinue off the platform towards an awaiting air taxi. He began saying something to her like, "…question of procedure, but…" and that was all Buffy's ringing ears could get.

Jar Jar and Anakin started to follow the Queen and her entourage, particularly Padme, then stopped, noticing with a guilty expression that Qui-Gon was still on his makeshift gourney and that Obi-Wan and Buffy weren't going with the Queen.

For her part, Queen Amidala waved to the odd duo, encouraging them to come with her but Anakin still looked unsure.

Ben nodded his head, giving the boy his permission. Calling to Captain Panaka he asked, "I trust you'll ensure their passage back?" The imposing Captain nodded and Buffy watched as the large group boarded a hovering transport and sped off into the distance, quickly lost amongst the heavy traffic.

"I've arranged for a medical unit to meet us here for my master. They should have arrived by now, Your Honor. As you can see," Obi-Wan told the Chancellor, gesturing to the comatose Qui-Gon, "the situation has become far more complicated. I'll need to speak with the Jedi Council as soon as they pick him up."

With the Senator's absence, Buffy's head was starting to clear and her stomach felt almost immediately better. She was able to focus in on the Supreme Chancellor's expression and saw him looking gravely at Jerry. He answered Ben saying, "I regret to hear this. Your master's condition is a most grievous matter. I will acquire you a taxi without delay, young Jedi."

Thankfully, the dreadfully droll, politically correct dialogue lasted only minutes longer as a so called 'medical unit' came sirens blaring up to their platform and gathered Qui-Gon. Ben waved them off and they quickly departed, leaving Buffy and Ben alone on the platform. The Chancellor guy had retreated quickly, presumably to call them a flying cabmobile.

Ben kept his gaze trained on the zooming vehicles flying all around them and said, "Any reason you decided to be sick on my cloak? In front of one of the most esteemed men in the galaxy?" His voice was calm, but there was a slight edge to his next words, "And how is that you were blown away by such an overwhelming presence that I had absolutely no perception of?"

Buffy shrugged. "Just lucky I guess…"

The air taxi pulled up and they climbed in, Buffy looking out her window and then sinking back into the center of the seat as she realized just how high up they were.

"Could you perhaps shift over just a little?" Ben asked, his clipped tone from earlier gone, replaced with exasperation.

"But…but…the ground…" Buffy feebly whined, not actually as worried about the height as she was amused by Ben's squirming.

Ben laid his folded robe on her lap.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwww! Get it off! Now!"

"Scoot over."

"Bite me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Or not…"

"Knock oot bake upthee convoke-sation, buck where thee goking?" The taxi driver interrupted, looking expectantly at Ben. He appeared to be human, but with a few alien features- your typical taxi driver, Buffy mused.

"To the Jedi Temple, please," Ben replied, shooting Buffy an annoyed look. The vehicle lurched forward and they soon were amidst the soaring traffic, lost in a sea of buildings, structures that might be generously termed 'buildings,' and strange flying autos of varying makes and designs.

"Could you just get it off of me?" Buffy asked, her voice rising an octave as the smell of the robe began to hit her and she flinched away.

"It would be my pleasure," Ben said waspishly before he put his palm on the side of Buffy's hip and pushed her to the other side of the seat. Her mouth agape in astonishment, he neatly plucked his robe from her lap and set it between them. "There you are," he said, his lips smirking triumphantly at her defeat.

Buffy scowled at him and turned her attention to the interesting fabric on the seat in front of her. She'd be damned if she'd look out the window now…


	13. Council of Twelve

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: I'm not sure why I received so few reviews for the last chapter. If something was wrong or just plain boring, please let me know so I can make this better. A quick thanks to those who did review; as always, I really appreciate your input and encouragement. Some of the dialogue from the movie may and will be used in this chapter and others. Cheers! 

**Council of Twelve**

The tall spires of the Jedi Temple loomed ever closer as their air taxi flew through the congested and noisy traffic. Buffy sneaked peeks at the super-structure whenever she sensed Obi-Wan wasn't looking. Naturally however, he knew every move she made and sometimes even before she made them so she eventually had to forfeit her pout and just live with his smugness. At least that way she could enjoy the scenery.

Coruscant was amazing. There was no other way to put it. As vacant and devoid of life as Tatooine had been, Coruscant was a sprawling, buzzing urban center with life oozing out of every darkened alleyway beneath them and every unit in every building they zoomed past. Or at least it seemed that way to Buffy.

They landed on the plateau of the pyramid, beneath the tall spires of the Temple but on top of the main structure itself. There was a large platform and with many people and assorted creatures waiting there to meet them as the taxi touched down. The most prominent of this assembly was a tall, dark-skinned man clothed in a brown robe much like the one Ben had folded carefully under his arm.

His stride was graceful as he strode up to them and his voice deep and commanding as he said to Ben, "I'm glad to see your safe return, Padawan."

Unlike his forced, even a little pretentious act on the platform by the Senate building- because it turns out, that was what that larger, impressive dome-shaped building had been; the Senate chamber- Obi-Wan now was giving a deeply sincere performance as he bowed to the regal man before them and said warmly, "It's good to see you as well, Master Windu." He gave polite nods of welcome to the others surrounding himself and Buffy before he continued, "My master, as I have already informed you of, is now safely in the medical bay. He wound was severe, and I fear it may require several days of treatment in the bacta-tank, but his vitals are stable and he was conscious for small durations during our voyage from Tatooine."

Buffy thought this was all well and good and everything, but there were a lot of…Jedi? Yea, they had to be Jedi, it was the Jedi Temple after all… standing around, looking very curiously at her and here Benjy was, going on and on about his master who, you know, was already here and they probably knew about and stuff. Couldn't he just hurry up and tell them who his guest was so all the bug-eyed (in some cases literally) stares could cease?

Apparently not because it wasn't until the brawny Master Voodoo opened his mouth, his violet tinged eyes trained calmly on her as if he had been watching her the whole time and not listening to Obi-Wan, which honestly, who would want to? -the guy was so boring. And said, "Who is your companion, Padawan Kenobi? She doesn't seem to appreciate your lack of deference and for some reason, considers my name to be something she associates in her mind with dark magics and youngling dolls."

A brief look of constipation flitted across Obi-Wan's face before he slowly replied, "My master and I happened upon this girl as we landed outside the spaceport of Mos Espa on Tatooine." He glanced at all the teenagers and younger children around them and then continued in a low whisper, "I feel it prudent that we continue this conversation in a more private setting. I also must discuss the nature of our attacker."

Voodoo, or whatever he wanted to call himself, gave an imperceptible nod and led the way off the platform and into an elevator inside one of the spires. Ben followed gracefully behind him with Buffy at his heels, gawking at everything. The small crowd that had greeted them seemed to know they weren't invited and quickly and quietly dispelled, but not before some took the time to size up the new arrival. Buffy saw more than a few curious glances in her direction and even a few unreadable ones that from the looks on their scrunched up faces, were trying to read her thoughts.

As if they could.

The only thing they'd be getting anyway would be her awestruck explications of how freaking awesome this dimension was. Like, how many hell dimensions had a race of ultra ice-cream cool warriors defending the galaxy with their very own temple clubhouse! The scoobies could definitely use a getaway like this! –nothing personal against the Magic Box.

The elevator, like everything else about the temple, was sleek and efficient, smoothly propelling them skyward at an alarmingly fast rate. It had a glass window so Buffy could even see how extra fast they were shooting up, which she wasn't exactly enjoying.

Although completely disciplined around Voodoo man, Ben's eyes lit up in amusement at the way she hurriedly edged away from the window and a grin twitched to his lips when she scowled at him. Voodoo just took it all in stride and continued to regard her in a politely perplexed manner, as if the answer to her mystery were just on the tip of his tongue and he didn't want anyone to ruin it for him.

They whirled quietly to a stop at the very top of the spire; Buffy knowing it was the top because if they went any higher, she was going to have issues. They followed Voodoo into an antechamber lavishly decked out in rich red seats and sculpted archways. But despite the affluent wealth displayed, the general feel of the waiting area was Spartan.

Well, they are a warrior society after all, Buffy reminded herself. Although her inner L.A. Valley-girl hated to admit it, she kind of liked the feel. Perhaps the Slayer had taken her over more than she'd thought it had since the five years she'd been called.

They quickly proceeded through the large waiting room and into a smaller, although still quite expansive chamber. It had a high ceiling and long, elegantly revealing windows. What was with these beings and their windows!? Were they all completely oblivious to the whole 'plight of gravity' thing?

There were twelve seats stationed around the center of the room forming a circle and they were nearly all filled. Buffy noticed that several of the seat occupiers were of the same type of demon she had seen on the landing platform at the base of the spire they had gone up. This sort of demon had thick tails that came out the base of their neck and circled around their head like a neck pillow. They came in varying colors, with some blue and others green. Overall, their features were human, but the tails and the odd colors were sort of a give away to the contrary. A few of the females Buffy had seen were very attractive, but the males- at least the ones before her anyway- not so much.

All eyes turned on her as Voodoo went to sit in one of the vacant seats next to… a Muppet!? The diminutive creature was clothed in a worn white robe, but that didn't negate the feeling that it was more of an animal than a Council elder or whatever these guys were supposed to be. The muppet had snowy white hair and wrinkles so deep that he could have hidden change in them. He looked like Kermit, if Kermit had been more of a toad instead of a cute frog and had severe aging issues instead of an unhealthy addiction for Miss Piggy.

The muppet, Voodoo, the neck pillowers, and a few less definable characters were all staring down expectantly at her, and Obi-Wan was, for lack of a better term, being ignored for the moment. With their twelve seats circling around her, Buffy thought the council more resembled the Knights of the Roundtable as opposed to those of the Galactic Republic.

You know, if there had been a roundtable. Too bad they didn't seem to have one yet…

"Intriguing, your thoughts are. Wish to voice them aloud, do you?"

Buffy was surprised when muppet opened his mouth. His voice was mirthful and crackly, like an old coot- but the wise sort. Looking steadily down at his weathered face, she replied, "No, I'm good. Benjy probably has way more important stuff to say." At their incredulous looks at Obi-Wan's nickname, not to mention Obi-Wan himself's horrified expression, Buffy mistakenly clarified, "I was just going to say that if you really want the full taste of Camelot flavor, you oughta install a roundtable and a few torches… a few rugged Knights in shining armor wouldn't hurt, but I'll be flexible on that seeing as some of your lesser then Council level Jedi aren't completely terrible." She gave what she hoped looked like an apologetic grin in Ben's direction so that he knew she was trying to behave. Compliments never hurt.

Or maybe they did because everyone in the chamber was suddenly speechless. Obi-Wan was staring straight ahead, but even Buffy could feel the frustration seeping her way from him. Voodoo cupped his neck with his hand and leaned his elbow on the chair's arm as if he still hadn't quite guessed the riddle. And the others were all equally flabbergasted, but Buffy didn't really see their expressions.

Finally, the wrinkly muppet recovered enough to say, "Possession of this circular table you speak of, have we do not." He turned to Ben, "A friend of yours, she is? Hmm?" Beneath the muppet's ancient and wizened face, Buffy thought she saw a twinkle in his eyes. It sort of reminded her of how that Dumbledore character Willow was always going off on was supposed to be.

Ben cleared his throat and did a remarkable impression of regaining his scattered composure. "Yes, Master Yoda." So that was the Muppet's name! "After finding her alone in the desert- she had appeared out of thin air as we were flying overhead- she accompanied my master and I as well as a small contingent into Mos Espa in order to retrieve the necessary parts to repair the Queen's ship. On our way out of the spaceport, we were attacked by a creature that was well versed in the Jedi arts and wielded a double-ended red lightsaber. This girl, Buffy," he threw a quick glance in her direction and Buffy tried not to stir as he spoke her name, though it was hard to quell the silly thrill it caused as it rippled through her, "helped me to fight off the creature. I owe her my life, for the thing that attacked us would surely have overtaken me were she not there to assist."

Buffy nearly blushed as all eyes once again refocused on her with new appraisal and suspicion. "You're doing that modesty thing again, Be- err.. Obi-Wan."

Now that she was off balance, Ben predictably felt more at ease as he continued, "The creature attacked again, just as we were attempting to leave. My master and I were engaging it with our lightsabers when he was hit. As I was otherwise too preoccupied to do anything, I can only assume that it was Buffy who dragged him to safety and told the captain to fly overhead to pick us up. She then knocked the creature away from me and we were able to escape."

"Do you have any idea what the creature you were fighting could be?" Voodoo asked as he sat up from his propped elbow and steepled his fingers.

"I'm at a loss. My master might be more insightful in this matter as I sensed he had an idea, but…"

Yoda interrupted, the twinkle gone and replaced with a cold certainty, "Only one explanation, there is. Involved, the Sith are." This caused a loud murmuring from the other chairs, but unnervingly, Yoda concluded, "A Sith Lord or apprentice, fought you did."

"A Sith Lord?!" Voodoo asked in disbelief.

Obi Wan twisted around, pinching his eyes in annoyance and whispered to Buffy, "It's Windu! Master Mace Windu!! I beg that you stop calling him whatever this, 'Voodoo' is! He can hear you, your thoughts…please be mindful." He quickly turned back around, and luckily missed Buffy's death glare.

A Jedi from the chair next to…err…Windu- his mother might as well have named him Windex or something…stupid Jedi names… exclaimed, "Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium."

"Fear, I do that the very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are."

Mace replied to Yoda, "But how can we be sure it was the Sith? I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing."

Yoda tilted his head. "Hard to see, the dark side is. A red lightsaber, at both ends, uncommon would be for a Jedi to have. No warning of him, have you Padawan Kenobi?"

"Only what my comlink and Buffy could provide."

Yoda regarded Buffy once more before he asked Obi-Wan, "Run a test of her blood along with a boy's, did you?"

It was Ben's turn to go all rosy-cheeked. "My master believes that we have encountered a virgence in the force, in a young boy. He has the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I 've ever seen attached to a life form. Qui-Gon believes he may have been conceived by them…" Buffy could tell he felt embarrassed being forced to say all of this to the Council. He looked at her before he continued, "Buffy has normal amounts for a female humanoid. I'm unable to explain her strength or sensitivity to force-sensitive beings, but I do not feel any of the hatred or darkness I felt when I was engaged with the…Sith." He spoke the word like it was foreign and Buffy got the feeling that whatever a Sith was, it was new to them too. That, or really, really old and thus forgotten.

"This boy," Windu began, his fingers still steepled, "Are you referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the force?"

"I believe that is what my master assumes." Everyone could tell by the way he said it what Obi-Wan assumed- that Jerry was off his rocker.

"Speak of the boy, we will upon Master Qui-Gon's waking. Time now, we do not have. Discover who this assassin is, we must." Yoda glanced at the Jedi to the other side of Windu, "Sense something, you do Master Ki-Adi?"

"I sense the assassin will reveal himself again."

Apparent that is, Buffy thought with a roll of her eyes. Could anyone just like, speak normal? And of course Tiggy was going to show up again, they always do.

"This attack was with purpose, that is clear, and I agree the Queen is the target," Windu said, bringing everyone back to what Buffy assumed had been the Jedi's original mission.

"With this Naboo queen you must stay, Obi-Wan. Protect her you will." Yoda grinned lop-sidedly at Buffy. "Your ward, Miss Summers, take with you, you will. Great help she will be if able to sense what we cannot."

Alarmed, as she had never told anyone her last name and hadn't really had it on her mind, Buffy asked, "How did you know my…"

But Ben backed into her, effectively cutting her off.

"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker…May the force be with you," Windu said, still regarding Buffy as he waved them out.

"May the force be with you," Yoda said, that mischievous twinkle back in his eyes.

Obi-Wan kept pushing Buffy back with his bows until they were once more in the antechamber and the doors to the council chamber had closed.

Without a word, he grabbed her elbow, to which she arched an eyebrow at- hadn't they already been through the braid loss-age that was associated with him touching her clothes? Especially her new clothes- and hauled her out into the elevator and down they went.

Buffy broke the silence, and prying her elbow out of his grip said, "So what? Now I'm your 'ward'? What does that even mean!?"

He smirked. Damn him. "It means, you have to do what I say, for once."

"Uh, no. You want to know what I think it means?"

"Not particularly."

"I think it means that you're now responsible for me, and you know what a responsible person would do about now?"

"I really haven't the faintest idea."

"He would get me something to eat so I don't pass out from hunger, you know, me being the one who has to go around saving you all the time and whatnot."

Ben looked out the window for a minute and then turned to her with traces of amusement lacing his tranquil blue eyes, "You know, that's not actually one of your worst ideas."


	14. Dexter

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: Okay, no more complaining about quantity of reviews- You guys are awesome!! To everyone who took the time to review and make my day so much brighter, thanks. Some of the small details in this might be off from Star Wars canon. If they are, just play along.  Oh, and this chapter is complete filler. Nothing too action worthy I'm afraid. As always, some of the dialogue from the movie may and will be used in this chapter and others. Cheers!

**Dexter**

"So where's this 'great' place of yours again?" Buffy asked in a bored tone as she leaned her forehead against the window of the air taxi she found herself once more forced to ride in. But she was careful to ensure that her line of sight out the window didn't include anything in or near the downward direction. No sense in throwing up all over the cabby's upholstery when she could just wait for Ben to leave his precious robe unprotected again…

Ben's brows knitted and his grip tightened on the carefully folded brown robe that sat between them before he managed to say in a reasonably calm voice, "You can wipe that sadistic gleam off your face, you're not doing anything, ever, to my robe again. And it's in the Senate district- near where our ship landed- in CoCo Town."

"What? Is that supposed to be like 'Little China Town' or something?" Ben gave her a blank look. "Forget it. It just sounds sort of exotic and I'm about up to here," Buffy raised her hand to the ceiling of the cab, "with the exotic-ness of this dimension."

A brief wisp of concern flashed through his tranquil blue eyes before he said imploringly, "Please. Just give it a try. A friend of mine recently fulfilled his lifelong dream of opening a diner and I want to be supportive." Buffy still wasn't convinced that this place wasn't going to resemble some shifty grease trap. "And his food isn't exotic, it's just addictive and fried, rather excessively in my tastes, but the locals seem to love it."

Perfect. As in, you know, not at all. Didn't any of these aliens ever diet? Had no one here heard of such a thing as a salad?!

"I wouldn't recommend his 'alleged' salads either. I believe that's where he targets most of his addictive spice drugs."

"I thought you were just kidding with the whole 'addictive' thing! He actually drugs his customers!?"

"Only in very small doses. And the drugs aren't as harmful as say, death-sticks. They're just so he can ensure a little loyal clientele."

She stuck him with an incredulous look. "And you just what, allow it?"

He shrugged. "I still owe him for some information he gave me on where he was running his blasters on Ord Sigatt."

"Is this guy like your squeaky throat or something?"

Ben cocked his head to the side and waited for her to elaborate.

"Uh, as in… your deep throat?" Buffy thought of Willy the Snitch. "Your Willy?" She thought of what she had just said and her face flushed. Ben, reading her very naughty thoughts turned red as well and gave her an almost comical expression halfway between frightened schoolboy and exasperated galactic warrior. "Oh! OH! NO! I meant… is he your informant? That's all I was trying to get at…"

"It would be preferable next time if you could just get to it."

…

"Will you stop that!! We're almost there." Buffy couldn't be completely sure, because he was looking away from her in embarrassment at the moment he said that, his poor virtue being mocked maliciously in her head, but she thought she had seen him actually roll his eyes.

"So which do you hate worse, Benjy?" Buffy asked, enjoying causing his discomfort far more than looking out the window as their cab descended like it was free falling instead of actually planning on landing in one piece. "Being embarrassed by me or being irritated with me?"

"I feel no hate, Buffy." He slowly turned to her, his calm once more in place as a slow grin formed on his face pronouncing his dimples. "Only the occasional lapses in reason." She looked at him expectantly. "Such as when I agreed to you coming with us."

"Ouch. You know, that really would have hurt….if I wasn't already planning on causing you as much grief as possible in front of your friend."

"You're not going to do that," he said calmly before he gracefully slid out of the taxi. Fearing he meant to leave her in the heinous contraption, she quickly followed suit and found herself surrounded by tall, old buildings and ducking for fear of the beat-up flying contraptions thundering precariously over her head.

The cab was parked on the edge of a wide road. Well, you couldn't really call it a road, Buffy mused ruefully, because Coruscant-ians didn't seem to believe much in roads- what with their whole aversion to gravity- so a lane it was; maybe a runway or landing strip if you wanted to be generous. The grungy goliath skyscrapers and dilapidated warehouses stood boldly on either side of the lane as the flying cars- speeders Buffy corrected herself, recalling what little Ben had told her of the life on his native planet- shuttles, cabs and other more uniquely indefinable crafts weaved haphazardly in and around them. It was obviously a rough neighborhood.

Just as Buffy was beginning to get L.A. vibes, the influence was completed when a small, red convertible resembling a Miata-one that could fly and was making the fashion statement that wheels were most definitely out of season- flew almost directly at Buffy.

Though the vehicle probably would have missed her, Buffy dove out of the way, tumbling into a roll that she let catapult her to her feet. Ben rushed to her side just as their cab driver yelled something to the Miata driver that probably wouldn't have translated very well.

"You alright?" Ben asked, bending his head down to scan her face.

Buffy huffed, "Super." It figured that she'd end up in a galaxy where everyone was as bad a driver as her.

They started to head toward what Buffy could only assume was the diner- a small retro building dwarfed by its neighboring giants like a cabin in the redwoods…with lots of concrete- when Buffy asked, picking up his final words as though they had never been interrupted or almost ran over, "So why exactly am I going to be so well-behaved again?"

"You'll like Dex," Ben answered simply.

"Why? Is he cute?" Before the words were even out of her mouth, Buffy knew they sounded shallow. It wasn't like she had meant them to, contrary to her record, she did like guys for more than just their looks. It was hard to think of a boyfriend she'd had who hadn't been unusually gifted in the looks department, but it wasn't like that was all they had been. Angel had been more broody than handsome… not that broodiness was a quality she esteemed either or anything…

But Ben didn't seem to care how superficial she sounded- likely suspect being his oh-so-lovely ability to read her thoughts, a talent which he seemed to be getting better and better at. No, he was actually starting to smirk. His eyes alight with mirth he deadpanned, "Oh, he's most assuredly 'adorable.'"

Buffy didn't have time to contemplate the horrors of Ben's amusement for they were already entering Dex's establishment- Dex's Diner, Buffy corrected herself as she remembered the name Ben had told her back when they were still waiting for a cab on that platform at the Temple.

There was a counter with red-trimmed stools and a line of equally red-decked booths along the wall by the oval windows. A number of the customers were eating- all tough looking workers or freight drivers. It looked like any other truck stop Buffy had ever been to.

Except for the demon-aliens and all.

A matronly waitress droid carrying plates full of half-eaten food spun up to them as if riding a unicycle. "Can I help ya?"

"Actually," Ben began in his well-mannered dialect-

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" A boisterous voice boomed from the open serving hatch behind the counter that allowed the patrons to glimpse the kitchen. Steam billowed out as a huge green head poked through and called jovially, "What brings you to our dingy depths?"

Ben smiled. "Hey, Dex. Just wanted a good cup of ardees. Heard this was the place to get it."

Dex laughed, "Didn't think I could actually get my own place running legit, did you?" He flipped something brown in the pan he was working with and waved a huge hand, far larger than normal and larger still then even his tremendous proportions should allow and said slyly, "Well, mostly anyway. Go over and take a seat! I'll be right with ya in a sec."

The waitress droid led them to a booth and told Ben, "I'll be right back with a cup. Would your lady friend want any?"

Buffy was about to ask what ardees was when Ben replied, "She'll have water." The waitress whirled off.

Buffy pouted. "I can speak for myself, thank you." She tried to be mad at him for a second but gave up when her wandering gaze attracted the leer of a dug-like demon. Quickly shifting her focus back to Ben's comforting form, she asked, "So what's ardees anyway? Alcoholic beverage of some type, right?"

"Alcoholic?"

"Uh…gets you drunk." Ben was still sailing the shores of confusion land. "Inebriated?" she offered helpfully.

His ship had hit port. "Ah…yes. I didn't think you would like it."

"Why do you say that?" Buffy asked, wondering with embarrassment if he had glimpsed her primitive college romp when she had intelligently proclaimed that beer was 'bad.'

"Not until just now. You really should be more mindful of your thoughts…they betray too much of you." Buffy scowled at him but Ben continued, the laughter in his eyes dimming as he went on, "Of course it did alleviate some of the natural suspicion the council felt about you but it can also lead to your attackers gaining further advantages against you."

"Tiggy needs all the advantages he can get against me," Buffy said darkly, daring him to remind her of how the 'Sith' thingy had thrown her around like a rag doll with his force assaults.

"I'm sure he's quite terrified," Ben said flatly, giving Buffy the brief impulse to kick him under the table. But he interrupted what was sure to have been a cracked kneecap with, "You put on a good artificial exterior, cursory, but beneath it, you possess a much keener intellect than you would lead others to believe." He flashed her an apologetic grin. "Sorry. I can't help but pick up your thoughts…" he cleared his throat. "At any rate, that's why I assumed you wouldn't want any ardees."

It was Buffy's turn to be a little speechless. Finally she managed to say, "So…you ordered me a glass of water because you sensed that I wouldn't want something that would impair me because I'm…I'm…too smart!?"

Ben looked confused at her disbelief. "Of course. Well, that and I thought you might be even more willful when intoxicated…"

Buffy was still reeling that Ben thought she was smart. What had she ever done to warrant such a thought from him?? Wasn't like he had ever seen her awesome SAT scores or her brilliant battle strategy plans. It was a compliment she didn't hear often.

"Thanks," she said at last.

The waitress returned with a cup of ardees and a cup of water and placed the two gingerly before Ben and Buffy respectively. Looking at Ben, she inquired, "Anything else, Hon?"

"A slider and half order of gartro eggs, if you please," he replied, dismissing her with their order by way of a dazzling smile.

She nodded, and even though she was a robot, Buffy could have sworn she saw the waitress's metallic cheeks redden before she sped off to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the waitress wheeled back out through the kitchen hatch, a tray balanced precisely in her mechanical arms, followed by the enormous form of Ben's friend, Dex.

Buffy realized why he had been so amused earlier- many things Dex could be described as, but cute was most certainly not one of them.


	15. In Plain Sight

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: Hi everyone! HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate every single one of you!! Some details might be slightly off from canon; if so, please allow them. Although there probably won't be any dialogue from the movies in this chapter, I'll just reiterate that I don't own anything. This also includes the title- great new USA show by the way. Love to see WW alumni doing new things. Thanks for reading and be sure to review! Cheers! 

**In Plain Sight**

"Well now! What do we have here, Obi-Wan?" Dexter asked jovially in his booming voice, regarding Buffy with a sincerely curious expression and motioning the matron droid who had already delivered their food to go back to the kitchen.

She reluctantly began to wheel back but mumbled just loud enough for them to hear, "Don't know who she is, Boss. But by the looks of her, I'd reckon she's trouble."

Dexter grinned apologetically. "Don't mind her none. She says that about all the girls with a pulse." His grin turned slightly devilish as he added, "Specially them as pretty as you, darlin. Think she's a might jealous."

Ben shot an amused grin under Dexter's large elbow at Buffy and was about to make introductions but Buffy beat him to it by saying in the utmost of her perky range, "Hi Dexter, it's nice to meet you. I'm Buffy," as she extended one of her petite hands to his mammoth sized paws. They shook and Dexter's eyes widened as he registered the strength in her grip.

"Impressive strength you got there, missy! Call me Dex."

Buffy beamed at him. She was so making a good impression. Giles would have been pleased with her diplomacy. One small step for Earth, one giant leap for Slayertude!

"Sure thing!" Buffy slid over and patted the vinyl booth seat invitingly. "Come sit next to me, Dex. I'm sure we've got loads of juicy facts to share about Benjy here."

Dexter somehow managed to slide in next to her, his large belly bulging out around the booth's table. He raised an amused eyebrow at Buffy and turned to Ben. "And I suppose a fancy Jedi like yourself is just going to take this kinda treatment?" He turned back to Buffy and she could see the humor in his large eyes. "Course if I had a cute little thing like you, I wager I'd just about let you call me whatever you wanted."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint, Dex, but Buffy is just an acquaintance. She's rather…err, new to Coruscant and I'm just showing her around."

Buffy was hurt by his words for a moment. The brief splinter of fear festering like an eighties Vampire living in the sewers at her side, and in her heart, but then Ben shot her a glance and a sudden warmth of calmness pervaded her thoughts and she knew instantly, unequivocally, that he didn't mean what he'd said. She was more than just an acquaintance and he wasn't just going to leave her high and dry.

Dexter too was slightly dismayed with Ben's words. "Ah, Obi… and here I thought you'd finally done your old, stuck-up order proud and ignored one of their more pointless laws. Oh well, guess there was always Siri-

"Business appears to be running well, Dex," Obi-Wan said pointedly, cutting his big-mouthed friend off from whatever he'd been about to say. Buffy noticed, her interest piqued, that while Ben's expression was still pleasant enough, his eyes had a harsh edge to them. He was willing Dex to shut up.

And by Ben's power or his own sense of self-preservation, Dex got the signal. Changing the subject, but not his overly jovial tone, Dex gestured at the long plate sitting in front of Obi-Wan, "Hope the combo in the slider meets your approval. Cooked it myself."

For the first time, Buffy looked down at her own plate. Situated haphazardly around some sort of red garnish that resembled a sliced tomato were five dark green oval shaped, hard-boiled eggs. Each was about the size of a Robin's egg and emitting a slightly noxious odor. Buffy wrinkled her nose and tried to inconspicuously push the plate away from her.

Naturally, the movement attracted Dex's amphibious eyes and he slapped her on the back- nearly knocking her face into the source of her discomfort- and laughed, "What's this, missy? Not appreciating the Chef's premier dish? Why don't you just try a little taste, hmm?"

Buffy looked timidly back at the eggs and sighed.

Slayers were supposed to be brave. She'd faced Hell Gods, Frankenstein freaks, wack-job politicians, her own demented lover and the most messed up fogy Vamp to ever grace the shores of the Hellmouth and yet a plate of green eggs scared her?

This had to be some messed up Dr. Suess nightmare contrived by her over-taxed subconscious.

Finally deciding that green eggs really couldn't do that much harm in her subconscious, Buffy delicately picked up the egg nearest to her by her fingertips and bit off a tiny section.

The inside of the egg was more of a snot color and just about as runny but this didn't detract from the flavor.

It was wonderful! It tasted like mint jelly and hard-boiled egg yoke in a sweet and salty medley.

"This is fan-dab-tastic, Dex!" Buffy pronounced loudly as she pulled the plate back to her and continued to attack the egg already in her fingers.

"Glad to hear it!" Dex said happily as he watched her nearly scarf down the next one. "Try dippin it in tha sauce," he said, pointing out the red material in the center of her plate that Buffy had mistaken for a red tomato-like garnish.

She did just that, and it made it even better… if that was possible. Buffy couldn't remember the last time food had tasted this good. Maybe it was all that stupid capsulated stuff they'd been forced to eat on board the spaceship. It hadn't been like gruel or anything but its dullness was quickly becoming apparent as she washed away its bland remembrance with her newfound culinary treasure.

Ben casually dug into the various grease-ridden items on his slider, some more or less resembling fast food and some…(what looked like a black eyeball that was dripping vegetable oil)… not so much.

Nearly beaming with joy at them, Dex wiggled out of the booth and said, "I'll leave you two to yer meal then." His big hand patted Obi-Wan's shoulder and he added in a quieter voice, marginally less booming, "And thanks for coming to see me, old friend. Anything I can ever do, you know you just have to say the word."

Obi-Wan finished chewing like the polite tight-ass he was, and then, even more annoyingly- to Buffy anyway- wiped his lips with a napkin before he could finally open his mouth to say warmly, "Just keep your eyes and ears out for anything." Nearly whispering he added, the two of them leaning closer to each other conspiratorially, "It's probably a long shot… but you've never heard of the Sith, have you?"

"Fraid not. But you keep coming here," he leaned back away from Ben, his eyes dancing in Buffy's direction once more, "And bringing your pretty friend, and I'll definitely have something for ya."

"See you around, Dex," Ben said, holding out his hand.

Dex shook it firmly and grinned, his large face looking a tad more frightening. "I'd better. Nice to meet you, missy." And he pounded back to the kitchen where numerous orders were no doubt awaiting him.

"You were right," Buffy said, resisting the temptation to lick her fingers as she finished the last bite of her alien eggs. "I do like Dex."

"I knew you would," Ben said once he'd once again finished chewing. Buffy had become accustomed to his freakish displays of politeness but they were beginning to wear on her patience. Seriously, how uppity did you have to be to eat like this at a fast food diner?

The polite jerk. He just had to be mocking her in some unforeseen way…

"You know I'm not. And I would apologize for my eating habits if there were any fault with them, but I fear you're just being oversensitive."

"Oh really?" Buffy said darkly. "Like it's normal to eat a…" the safest bet was probably a hamburger, so she went with that, "Burger, like it's caviar or something!"

"You're preaching to me about normality?" Ben asked incredulously, arching an eyebrow. "What about your perfectly 'normal' reaction to Senator Palpatine?"

"That thing…whatever the hell it was…wasn't right."

"He's a human, Buffy."

He did not just play the 'saying-her-name-out-loud-in-an-attempt-to-pacify-her' card. No way was he going there…

"He sooo was not," Buffy argued, fighting back belligerently.

Pushing his finished plate aside, Ben uncharacteristically rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward, placing his perfect chin over steepled fingers. Like he was too bored to suffer another of her childlike escapades, he asked sarcastically, "Then what? Our mysterious assassin's long-long cousin who's been secretly camping out all this time in the Senate chambers- Might I add under the watchful eye of the Jedi Temple- awaiting the perfect moment to strike an internal blow deep from within the Republic itself fierce enough to puncture the entire Republic and push the Trade Federation to the foreground in the current Galactic power struggle?"

"Uh…maybe," Buffy said dumbly. Evasively, she began to sip at her water, trying to avoid his snickering eyes. "I was just going to say that he was evil, but your idea is good too."

His tone slightly more serious, Ben asked, "But you did sense something from him? Something powerful?"

"Yes. It was like Tiggy… only worse." So much worse…

His seriousness intensified, as did his stare. "You're sure?"

"As sure as the green eggs in my belly."

"When we next speak with the Council, I want you to inform them of this yourself. I highly doubt that Palpatine is some sort of Sith or dark Jedi, but it certainly warrants concern. Your abilities are unarguably rooted in a different source of power from ours and they are thus able to pick up on signatures that might otherwise allude us."

"We need to work on your complimenting. A simple 'your powers rock' would have sufficed."

Ben sighed. "Regardless, you may prove more useful than any of us originally thought."

"Hey! I already knew my level of usefulness. I'm a genuine world saver right here!"

His face softened. "I meant that the Council will come to respect your usefulness."

"You really should stop being so nice, Benjy."

He grinned and began to get up, motioning her to do the same as he dropped several coins on the table. "And why is that?"

"I'm starting to like it."


	16. Twilight

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I'm so excited about the response I've gotten for this story so far and I hope to keep you all entertained! Some dialogue from this chapter will be direct from the movie and I don't own. Also, it once again happens that I don't own the inspiration to my chapter title, this one belonging to Stephenie Meyer and her Twilight series. Enjoy and Cheers! 

**Twilight**

That evening, Buffy found herself leaning on a balcony rail outside of the Jedi Temple enjoying the first streaks of midnight blue and fiery orange as they laced the Coruscant sky in a brilliant sunset. Yellow, red, green, and purple speeders flew by below as the first of the neon lights began to flicker to life on the surrounding buildings.

Obi-Wan stood stoically to the side and just behind her, his arms folded tightly to his chest.

Qui-Gon Jinn sat reclined in an elaborate wheelchair type contraption, his stomach heavily bandaged and his eyes closed. Buffy couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

Neither Master nor Padawan was enjoying the view.

"The boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master, and you know it. He is far too old," Obi-Wan said, trying to be reasonable once again with Jerry. The two had been arguing about Anakin since Captain Panaka had returned the boy to the Temple and they had all gone down to the infirmary to visit Qui-Gon. Finding him conscious, but in pain, Ben had promptly reported to his master the gist of the Council meeting earlier that day.

Which in hindsight, he probably should have just kept on the down-low because Jerry had immediately become very determined to speak with the Council after that and had gone in alone, (the medical droids had been pretty specific as to the whole 'no getting up' policy but that didn't seem to deter Jerry) and somehow convinced the Knights of the Roundroom to have an audience with the kid and to 'test' him, whatever that entailed. So now they were waiting…

Which was no fun when you had Ben all upset with his mentor and trying to unemotionally tell the old man that he was basically off his rocker.

His eyes still closed, Jerry responded solemnly, "Anakin will become a Jedi, I promise you."

His ice-creamy edge beginning to melt, Ben said in a pleading tone, finally turning his head to look at his weakened master, "Don't defy the Council… not again."

"I will do what I must."

Buffy's respect of Jerry's rebellious side was growing stronger by the minute. Ben better be careful or she was liable to switch sides.

But he didn't seem to hear her warning, or if he did, he ignored it. "Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the code. They will not go along with you this time."

A gentle smile curled Jerry's lips. "You still have much to learn, my young apprentice."

Ben scowled but said nothing.

"You know," Buffy said, finally turning to face the two and putting the spectacular skyline behind her, "It sounds to me like the both of you have issues."

"I beg your pardon?" Ben asked, taken aback. Jerry waited for her to continue, the picture of tranquility.

"Well, you," she looked at Ben, "Can't seem to accept that your teacher's gone and got himself a new pony. And you," she turned to the inert Jedi Master, "Can't seem to accept that your boy's all grown up. Why don't the two of you just take a step back and see it from each other's perspective. That's what my mom always told Dawn and I to do whenever we got in a fight…which sorta happened like all the time."

There was a pause before Qui-Gon said softly to Ben, "She's not wrong."

"Master?"

"Perhaps I have been trying for too long to see you as the Padawan you once were instead of the Knight you are very near to becoming."

"But you still refuse to allow me the trials?"

"Very near, I said. I believe if faced with them you would overcome, but you still fall short in the full range of your potential." Qui-Gon sighed. "Do you really think the boy's age should stop him? If our finding him was the will of the force and our training him is the key to the prophecy?"

"Yes." Slowly, his words carefully chosen, Ben continued, "He's too dangerous; too unpredictable. He could very well cause more harm than good."

Finally, Qui-Gon opened his eyes. But instead of fixing them on Ben, he locked them directly onto Buffy. "Could not the same be said of our companion, Obi-Wan?"

Ben nearly blanched. "But I'm not asking for her to be considered for training. And if she were, I would be against it as well." Gee, thanks a lot _Benjy._

Jerry carefully studied his Padawan for a minute. At last, he pleasantly said, "I don't believe you would."

Now Ben was upset. Not the boiling over, temper-tantrum sort of upset, but the kicked puppy, I'm going to go brood in a corner, Angel sort of upset.

"You doubt me, Master?"

"No, Obi-Wan. I believe you doubt yourself, and this is why I haven't explicitly informed the Council that you are ready to face the trials. You think I am too trusting in the force, but it is you who follows its foresight blindly. Be mindful of the moment, the here and the now. Be mindful of your own instincts and feelings. Do not be guided by them…just consider them. They are not intrinsically there to lead you astray."

"You wish me to listen to the Living Force yet you refuse to acknowledge my uneasy feelings surrounding the boy?"

"Are you sure these feelings are not generated by your own expectations for him?"

Obi-Wan had nothing to say to that.

"The here and the now, my Padawan, the here and the now."

"MASTER QUI-GON, SIR! MASTER QUI-GON?!" Little Anakin shouted as he ran through the glass door onto their balcony.

"Yes, Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked, his odd wheelchair whirling to face Anakin seemingly of its own volition. More like Jerry's, Buffy realized, once again lamenting the fact that the use of the force was something she would never enjoy.

"They're all done with me. They said to go fetch the three of you."

The Council Chamber was bathed in a golden radiance as the last of the suns rays filtered in through the high windows. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Buffy stood rigidly before the twelve members, their faces silhouetted in the glow.

"Correct you were, Qui-Gon," the Yoda muppet affirmed.

The imposing force of Master Windu, so not Master Voodoo- hope you're happy Benjy! - said, "His cells contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians."

The Jedi with the snowy white beard and a skull that looked like it had one too many brains squished in there added, "The Force is strong with him."

Qui-Gon took a step forward and stated boldly, a grin of vindication forming, "He's to be trained then."

The Council members looked at one another and Buffy got the distinct impression that Jerry was about to be rejected.

Master Windu proved her right. "No. He will not be trained."

From beside her, Buffy could see a small grin light Obi-Wan's face as Anakin looked crestfallen and tears began to spring to his eyes.

Ben sure could be an ass.

Qui-Gon, however, was incredulous. "No?!" he asked sharply, disbelief and incomprehension coloring his face. Buffy realized with a start that Qui-Gon had never even considered the possibility that the kid wouldn't be trained. He had just known it would happen.

In a tone that left no room for argument, Windu stated, "He is too old. There is already too much anger in him."

But Qui-Gon ignored Windu and said directly to Yoda, "He is the Chosen One… surely you must see it."

Again with all the Chosen-y One-ness! When were they going to get it that some things were universal and just plainly not of the good! Besides, she had only made it as the Slayer because of her connections- her friends and family, her loved ones. Who did this kid have now?

No one.

Yoda regarded Qui-Gon and then turned his wizened eyes on Buffy, hearing her thoughts. Finally, he turned back to Qui-Gon and said wearily, "Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth."

Buffy wasn't sure this had been Yoda's way of granting permission or not, but Jerry seized upon it and limping up behind Anakin, placed his large hands protectively on the boy's shoulders. "I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner."

Wow! Freeze-frame! Jerry just totally kicked Ben to the curb!

Buffy turned to watch Obi-Wan's reaction.

His jaw tensed and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He clearly hadn't seen this coming either.

"An apprentice, you have, Qui-Gon." Yoda reminded. "Impossible, to take on a second."

With finality, Master Windu- who Buffy was beginning to notice sort of seemed always at odds with Jerry- said, "We forbid it."

"Obi-Wan is ready…" Qui-Gon glanced at Ben and the look of betrayal vanished from the younger man's face. "He is headstrong, and he still has much to learn of the living force, but he is capable. There is little more he will learn from me."

"Ready so early, is he? Our own council we will keep on who is ready. More to learn, he has…" Yoda said, putting Jerry back in his place. This time, Ben was the one to look crestfallen.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled, drawing everyone's attention. "What's the deal? Why not just let him take the test? The worst that could happen is that he fails. And so what? He shouldn't have to ace it the first try!"

There was a pause in which the Council members tried to digest what she had said and Ben pleaded to her with his eyes to shut up before Yoda blinked in amusement and said, "Mentioning a test, funny you are. Your test before the Council, still to come it is."

"I…wha…huh?"

"The Council has decided that you present a unique situation. We have deemed it necessary to probe the levels of your physical and mental proficiency to assess our next decision regarding what we do with you," Master Windu said, his expression and tone more welcoming than the one he had used on Jerry. He continued, addressing all four of them this time, "But now is not the time for this...the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor…"

"Master, if you'll allow my interruption, there is something I believe you should hear from Buffy herself with regards to who we all believe the recipient of that vote will be."

"Yes… a terrible presence felt you from the Senator, hmm?" Yoda asked, giving Buffy the hairy eyeball.

"Umm…well, yea. And it felt along the same lines as the jerk who attacked us in the desert only…"

"Do not be hesitate to tell us, young one." Ki Adi said gently, willing her to continue.

"A hundred times over," Buffy said, raising her chin and daring them to doubt her.

"Sure of this, you are?"

"As sure as the green of your skin, you bet."

Yoda leaned back, his expression one of deepest concentration. The wrinkles on his forehead deepened and his eyelids closed. Finally, he said, "Of grave consequence, I fear this news. Tread lightly upon it, we must."

"What do we do about it now?" Ki Adi asked the others.

"Nothing," Windu replied. "We'll investigate the matter properly once the conflict on Naboo is settled. Yoda is right, we must be careful about how we approach this matter. The politicians will see any Jedi intervention as an imposition on their authority. Right now, Queen Amidala is returning to her home. This will put pressure on the Trade Federation and could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the Queen's attacker," Qui-Gon said, nodding.

"Events are moving fast…too fast," Ki Adi mumbled.

"We need a Jedi to go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith."

"My Padawan and I will go, my Masters," Qui-Gon said with a half bow.

"Unable to go, you are, Master Qui-Gon. In your weakened state, only a hindrance to the mission would you be. Send instead your Padawan, if believe so ready for Knighthood, you think he is."

Ben and Jerry exchanged a look, agreeing to something via their ultra annoying Jedi mind-speak.

Qui-Gon bowed again. "As you wish."

Ben stepped forward. "I would ask that Buffy come with me. You previously agreed that her abilities, though unfathomable to us, could prove useful. I agree and would ask that you extend this arrangement to include this mission." Yea…sure. Bring me along to a battle without asking why don'tcha? Buffy thought snippily, but inside she was kind of glad that he wanted to bring her with.

"Accept this, we will. But both her and young Skywalker's fate, still to be decided later they are."

"Excuse me, Sirs, but do I get to go with Mr. Obi-Wan too?" Anakin asked timidly.

It was Qui-Gon who answered, "I brought you here, Anakin; you must stay in my charge." He looked up at the Council, and suddenly asked permission for the first time, "He has nowhere else to go…"

With a sigh, Windu agreed, "He is your ward, Qui-Gon…we will not dispute that."

"But I want to go with Obi-Wan!" Anakin said urgently, his eyes swelling to saucers as he gave the classical puppy-face. The kid was good…

But why would he want to go with Ben, anyway? Ben hadn't exactly been the nicest to the kid…couldn't Anakin see that Qui-Gon was his main man? Unless it wasn't about Ben or Jerry at all… maybe it was about his crush on Padme, the handmaiden to the Queen who would surely be going back with her majesty to Naboo…

"Also a hindrance, you would be, youngling. So many to watch over, Padawan Kenobi does not need."

"Please! I would do whatever he asked of me!" Anakin's face was growing red and Buffy knew the kid was near his limits.

"I'll look after him!" Buffy suddenly cried, raising her hand. Everyone turned to stare at her once more and she foolishly lowered it. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to him, and it's not like you want him around here anyway. He'd just annoy the robes off of you until you eventually are forced to cave and agree to training him. It's the annoying little person way, trust me." She shot a wink at Anakin and he grinned back at her.

Yoda put a hand to his temple.

"Are you okay, muppet-man?" Buffy asked concernedly.

Ben's jaw dropped, as did quite a few of the other Council members. Jerry put a hand to his mouth to keep from chuckling.

Yoda didn't look up. Instead, he shook his head and muttered loudly, "Take him with you, you may." He finally looked up and Buffy could see the sincerity and exasperation mixed in his large eyes. "Ensure his safety, I know you will. Strange and impulsive, your will is, but truthful, your intensions are."

Addressing Obi-Wan, Master Windu said, "Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval. Regardless of hidden agendas, we will work by the code until it becomes apparent that we cannot. May the Force be with you."


	17. In Her Majesty's Service

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: A Big, HUGE thanks to all who reviewed!! I know I sound beyond broken record-ish by now but I really can't emphasize enough how much your feedback means to me. Speaking of broken records…some of the dialogue in this chapter comes straight from the movie, and I take no claim of ownership. Now, on with the latest installment- Read, review, and Cheers! 

**In her Majesty's Service**

Buffy found herself once again standing on the landing platform adjacent to the superstructure that made up the impressive Galactic Senate chamber. Night had come and blanketed the evening in a thick layer of darkness only breached in the distance by the loud neon lights of the shops and bars far below them in the vibrant streets of Coruscant. Speeders were few and far between, their drivers leery of passing through the high-security zone of the Senate district. The air was eerily still and the noise of the city distant, as though Buffy and her companions existed in a bubble, removed from the ever-present hum of the capital city's busy night life. Buffy gave an involuntary shiver.

"Are you cold?" Obi-Wan asked, his head turning slightly to regard her and losing his earlier, sentinel-like pose. His brown hood, clean once more through a brief visit to the Jedi's apartment, was up, concealing all but the very front of his face. His normally tranquil blue eyes were dark, tense. He too felt the stillness in the air.

The calm before the storm.

Buffy fidgeted with the deactivated energy-sword sheathed at her hip, adjusting it along the white belt she had received with the battle suit from the handmaiden Eirtaé what seemed now like centuries ago. "No, but all this standing around is giving me the creepies."

While waiting in Ben and Jerry's apartment for the brown robe to finish refreshing, Ben had given her the weapon in addition to an old blaster that now hung on her other hip. He had explained in great detail how the blade was a vibrosword with a cortosis alloy infused along its sharp metallic edge to ensure it could withstand parries from a lightsaber and how he gave it to her with the strictest confidence that she would use it responsibly and so on…blah blah blah.

Like she was really needing a lecture on the finer points of pointy objects. –_Yea right_.

Still though, it was nice to have some form of protection besides her bare fists against Tiggy. She felt pretty confident that she could take the freakishly over-tattooed demon in a fair Slayer fight, but his double-edged lightsaber thingy was beyond unfair- it was cheater-ific and downright nasty.

"It shouldn't be long now," Ben remarked as he glanced at Artoo who was perched a little too closely to the edge of the platform for Buffy's tastes. Ben seemed to think so as well as he raised his hand and used the force to draw the feisty robot back to a safer location. Artoo beeped in protest but had no choice in the matter as his entire hefty barrel-like frame was lifted whole into the air. "Are you nervous?" Ben asked quietly, lowering his hand once Artoo was safely positioned and on the platform once more.

"First you're worried about me being cold, then about my nerves? I think the appropriate question here is, are you nervous?"

Ben chuckled at her, the laugh somehow sounding false and constrained. "And why would I be apprehensive?"

"Because you think you're alone on this. You think you're the only one who gives this mission the proper deference it deserves and your precarious situation on this mission its due, but you're wrong."

He stopped pretending to scan the black for the taxis they were awaiting and peered at her incredulously. "I am? I didn't know you cared so much, Buffy. I'm actually quite moved…"

Buffy smiled at him. "I was referring to Anakin."

Ben's expression fell and he replied flatly, "Oh." That annoyed, pained look -as though he was mildly constipated- returned to his face and he went on cynically, "How very thoughtful of him. Would that _others_ held such compassion…"

Buffy looked down Anakin. His small back was resting against her leg and his breathing was coming in deep, even intervals. "Well, I actually don't think it's so much compassion as a certain pretty maid that prompts our young hero, but I'm sure he's serious in the appreciating of the mission's importance department- what with his main squeeze being a central figure surrounding the Queen and all."

Obi-Wan groaned in annoyance at her. "Alright! Fine… I do find the pressures of this mission to be a little taxing. I'm without my master, in charge of a small boy my master believes to be the one to bring balance to the force and a…" he shot her a glare, "Marginally psychotic young woman with powers of mysterious origins, thoughts that refuse to allow me five seconds of peace and a hazardous tendency to regurgitate the contents of her stomach onto my one and only good robe." He stopped, the stillness of their bubble having been shattered by his tirade. Buffy thought he might even have finished, but then he continued, "On top of my wards, I have the duty of protecting the Queen of Naboo from what seems to be the entire Trade Federation, a task more worthy of an army than a single Jedi padawan!"

Buffy grabbed his arm and was surprised to feel the tension there even through the fabric of his robe and tunic. Careful not to awaken Anakin, she pulled Ben to her and entwined her arm through his. "Cheer up, Benjy," she said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, blocking out the skyline of Coruscant. She could feel him stiffen at her unexpected move, but he didn't pull away. "At least we have Artoo to keep us safe."

Artoo swiveled its round head and cooed softly in agreement.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked doubtfully from the small droid back to the top of Buffy's head, her blonde hair secure in a ponytail. Sarcastically, he murmured, "I feel so much better now…"

The three of them stayed contently like that for a while: Anakin fast asleep against Buffy's leg, his neck bent at an odd angle and his breathing soon bordering that of a mild snore; Buffy somewhere in that foggy meeting place of sleep and consciousness, her head resting on Obi-Wan's shoulder and her arm entwined through his as her body leaned against his side to stay upright; and Obi-Wan himself, a statue of stillness as he refused to allow himself to relax and ponder the girl at his side or probe the wayward thoughts running rampant through her bleary mind.

Just as Obi-Wan thought he might be forced to meditate, two enormous air-taxis pulled up, hovering right over the platform as they waited for their passengers to disembark.

Buffy jolted wide awake, her sudden movement and the noise from the taxis prompting Anakin to wake up as well. He scrambled to his feet and asked groggily, "Did I miss anything? I'm sorry I…" he gave a wide yawn which he tried in vain to cover, "fell asleep."

Ben lithely extricated himself from Buffy and replied warmly to the boy, "Not at all, Anakin. They just arrived."

Buffy said nothing, her attention too focused on the careful amount of space Ben was keeping between them.

Captain Panaka was the first to exit one of the taxis. Twenty or so Naboo royal guards followed suit and marched briskly at the Captain's direction toward the sleek and familiar form of the Naboo spaceship docked at the far end of the platform.

Queen Amidala, her handmaidens Padme and Eirtaé, and finally the Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, all exited from the second taxi and headed over to Buffy, Ben and Anakin. Captain Panaka, after paying both taxi drivers, joined them as well.

Ben gave a small half-bow. "Your Highness." When Buffy did nothing, he subtly elbowed her in the ribs.

Buffy grimaced and elbowed him back, nearly making him fall over before she said impudently, "Yea, hi."

Amidala, instead of looking affronted, merely smirked at Buffy and Buffy could have sworn the look seemed vaguely familiar in some way but she discounted it. When had she ever seen the Queen anyway? Well certainly not much of her…

Amidala turned her twinkling eyes from Buffy to Obi-Wan, casting him a regal nod before she asked in an imperious voice, "How is your master fairing, Jedi Kenobi?"

"That's gracious of your majesty to inquire. He's doing much better but regrets not so well as to join you. He and the council have entrusted myself and my charges," Ben gestured to Buffy, Anakin and Artoo, "To continue to serve and protect you."

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me." Buffy's body tensed at the name.

"That's not going to happen," Ben assured smoothly, captivating the Queen with his sincerity.

"Against reason, I trust you. But let us move quickly," the Queen said, urging all of them to follow her as she began to make her way toward the ship. "My people are dying and this conversation can be taken up just as easily in my chambers."

Jar Jar fell in line with Anakin and bent down to grasp the boy in a quick hug as they walked. "Itsa so good to see you, Annie! Mesa goin home!"

With everyone safely on board and the ramp-way secured, the ship took off, rocketing them smoothly into space faster than a shuttle and far more effortlessly. The harrier like take off and landing feature being a prominent factor in the smoothness, Buffy reminded herself as she gazed out her window.

Once they were out of Coruscant's atmosphere Ben nudged Buffy to follow him and they left Anakin in Artoo's care- or perhaps the other way around? and journeyed to the back of the ship to where they knew the Queen's chambers lay.

They found everyone already assembled there with the Queen on her modest, makeshift throne, her handmaidens standing watchfully behind her as she listened intently to Captain Panaka speak.

"The moment we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign their treaty."

Although he had just stepped into the intense discussion, Ben took the reins and said commandingly, "I must agree…" he looked directly at the Queen, his earnestness once again capturing her attention. "I'm not sure what it is you hope to gain by this move, Your Majesty."

"I'm going to take back what is ours," she replied simply, as if this answered all.

Captain Panaka sighed. "There are too few of us, Your Highness…we have no army." Hmm… repeato much? The dude must be channeling Ben's negativity. And speaking of Benjy's pessimism-

"I cannot fight a war for you, only protect you."

Buffy rolled her eyes. _Lame_. Even she could fight a war. Just got to put your mind to it. You know, and your fist. Course, an energy-sword and blaster never hurt… well, maybe the blaster a little. They didn't call it a gun but still! It was definitely not in league with the good.

"Jar Jar Binks!" The Queen announced suddenly.

Huh? Pretty sure he wasn't on the league list either.

Buffy turned to the Gungan, wondering why the Queen would pick on him. The poor creature looked around, just as puzzled as she was.

"Mesa, Your Highness?" he asked bewildered.

To everyone's amazement, the Queen replied, "Yes. I need your help."

Buffy and Ben, perplexed, looked at each other and for once, they were in complete agreement- the Queen had officially gone insane!


	18. Ouch Time

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: Thanks to my dedicated reviewers and those who have just taken an interest in this. If you've ever posted anything before, I'm sure you can understand how happy reviews make the author. Some of the dialogue in this chapter will come from the movie and I don't own it. Thanks for the continued support. Now R&R and Cheers! 

**Ouch Time**

"So what's the game plan, Benjy?" Buffy asked from her chair beside him at the kitchen table inside the small mess area on the ship. Anakin and Artoo had wandered off to go pester the pilot or something and Obi-Wan had decided that now was as good a time as any for some yummy bland space food.

Ben, who had been oddly quiet since they'd found themselves alone, looked up startled from his porridge and said, after he had finished chewing of course- it seemed to be against his 'code' to do anything gross at all- "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sort of swimming the unswimmy waters here and am a little confused as to what the heck our role is going to be in all this. Are we just sticking with her royal snobby-voice or doing a little recon or what?"

"I'm going to have to insist that you not call her that anymore," Ben said, his eyes alight with amusement. "Especially on her own ship."

"Why?"

He looked puzzled at her response. "What do you mean why? Because it's disrespectful and as my ward, I'm held responsible for everything you say."

"Aww… sure it's not because you're secretly in love with her highness?" Buffy asked innocently.

Ben dropped his eating utensil and folded his arms defensively. In a tired voice he asked, "And what odd, hidden thought-process of yours did you use to lead you to this outlandish conclusion?"

Buffy was enjoying herself now. She took out her funky sword and began to intently polish it with her napkin so she wouldn't be forced to look at him and crack up. "Well…" she began slowly, "You both have so much in common, what with the stone-faceyness and the stick up your as…"

"Yes, Buffy." He interrupted, looking to the ceiling for guidance and then back at her before he continued drolly, "I am madly in love with Queen Amidala and will challenge Anakin to her hand once Qui-Gon has taught him sufficiently with the lightsaber."

Buffy stopped polishing the blade and jumped up from the table. Before Ben knew what was happening, she had pounced on him and was holding him a tight Slayer-exuberant hug. "Ben!! I'm so happy! I knew you could do it!" she yelled excitedly into his ear.

Obi-Wan frantically sought to disentangle himself from her but her Slayer hug was too powerful. "Get-off," he finally managed to say, his voice sounding strangled.

When he finally gave up and stopped struggling, she gingerly released him and pranced back to her seat.

A very disgruntled look on his face, Ben asked roughly, "What was THAT for?!"

Buffy picked back up her blade and the napkin, effectively hiding her smile, and said, "For making a joke…at last."

"Jedi Kenobi! Come check out the view screen!" the pilot, Ric Olie, shouted urgently from his seat in the cockpit of the Naboo cruiser later that…trip.

Okay, so time in space was a little allusive with Buffy, it enjoyed playing hard to get… like certain others…

Ben shouldered delicately past Buffy as he rushed to the view screen. Buffy, who didn't feel like giving him an inch, had the perfect view of the screen- and Obi-Wan's very nice looking butt seeing as he had left old brownie in the mess- and was amazed to see the forested planet of Naboo quickly coming into focus. A lone, large spaceship was orbiting menacingly around the brilliant blues and greens of the planet and as he saw it, Captain Panaka on the other side of Ben, announced, "The blockade's gone."

His attention still trained on the view screen, Obi-Wan affirmed. "The war's over… No need for it now."

Olie called over his shoulder, "But I have one battleship on my scope."

"A droid control ship," Ben said. How he knew this, Buffy could only marvel.

Grimly, not that he came any other way, Panaka said, "They've probably spotted us." There was silence as Olie took evasive action and Ben and the Captain tensely looked on.

"Then I guess we better hurry," Buffy said from behind them. Ben turned to her and seeing her serious face- resolute Willow-face eat your heart out!- he nodded and they left the cockpit together, intent on gathering their weapons and making sure Anakin was ready for landing.

In the spacecraft's main hold, Buffy stood rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet beside Padme and Eirtaé as everyone got ready to disembark. The elevator door slid open with a soft 'whoosh' and Anakin emerged into the hold area looking around for someone in particular. Not surprising to Buffy, he spotted what he was looking for and ran up to Padme.

"Hey! Where have you been?"

"Annie!" the girl exclaimed, a nervous smile of surprise on her lips, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with Obi-Wan…but," the kid shot Buffy a look, just seeming to notice her and then turned back to Padme looking deflated, "They're not going to let me be a Jedi. I'm too old…"

Buffy's chest gave a twinge and she realized that she could almost feel the boy's sorrow. It was eating away at his very aura, otherwise her Spidey-senses wouldn't be able to pick up on it. Kneeling beside him, she put a hand on his straight little shoulders and said firmly, "Hey, have some faith. The muppet said that "our fates" or whatever are still in the decision-making stage. No reason to give up just now, is there?"

Anakin's downtrodden face brightened slightly at her mention of the muppet-man…err, Yoda. "I guess not just yet…"

"At's the spirit!" Buffy said playfully as she gave him a friendly little shake.

Padme grinned down at the two of them but then her face darkened as if she had recalled a bad dream and she said, "This is going to be dangerous, Annie."

This seemed to further perk up the kid. He was definitely her kind of weird. "It is? I can help… Where are we going?"

"To war, I fear. The Queen has had to make the most difficult decision of her life. She doesn't believe in fighting…we're normally a very peaceful people…"

"It'll be alright, Padme." Buffy said, gracefully coming out of her kneel and looking the serious teenager in the eyes.

Padme looked unconvinced. "How can you know that?"

"Because you've got me, and I'm always good for a fight. And even if Ben, Jerry, Voodoo, or any of those other wanna-be protectors of this galaxy say they can't or won't fight a war for you or your Queen, I will."

Shocked, Padme whispered, "_Why_?"

Buffy just shrugged. "Because it seems the right thing to do and I have this horrible hero-complex going on."

Anakin beamed at both of the girls. "I want to help too!" Quieter, and only to Padme, he added, "I'm glad you're back."

And Buffy had to look away because suddenly they were _smiling_ at each other and she had felt her bland space food begin to rumble unsettlingly in her stomach. Obi-Wan chose to come up behind her at that moment and whispered, "Time to go, hero." And down the ship's ramp into the bright and cheery Nabooian sunshine they went.

It turns out that the part of Naboo that Olie had set them down in happened to be a swamp. And yea, _okay…_it was supposedly near where Jar Jar could access the Gungan's big city, but still! A swamp?! Really?

Alien mosquitoes, beware!! The Slayer was NOT afraid to live up to her name!

The Queen's small contingent of guards were busy all around Buffy, Anakin, Artoo, and Obi-Wan, unloading equipment and supplies and setting up a temporary command station for their Captain and- what Buffy could only assume- Obi-Wan.

"Sir, do you think Jar Jar is there by now?" Anakin asked Ben, Buffy stifling a snicker at the title, _sir_. She'd have to remember to call Ben that later…

But Obi-Wan's thoughts appeared elsewhere. Distractedly, he replied, "If not, then close."

Buffy lightly touched his arm and he snapped out of it. "Do you really think snob-throat's idea is going to work? I mean, in theory, it sounded okay but how do we know the rest of the Gungan's aren't like Jar Jar?"

He glared at her before saying, "_Queen Amidala_, remember Buffy? And Qui-Gon and I had a run-in with them. Aside from their strange speech pattern- relatively easier to follow than yours- they seem to be a capable and well-disciplined society."

"I do remember something…" Buffy smirked at Ben and then glanced pointedly down to Anakin, "About you challenging someone…"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he emitted a muffled choking sound. Anakin looked from Ben to Buffy in confusion before asking Ben, "What's she talking about, Sir?"

Obi-Wan gave Buffy one final glare, as dark as his pretty-boy face could manage, before he turned to Anakin and said, "Nothing. I think she _must_ be confused."

"You can read my mind, does it seem confused?" Buffy asked sweetly, thinking vividly of kissing him; of grabbing the front of his brown robe and pulling his body flush against hers as she captures his lips in a searing kiss that deepens until they're both full on making out with each other. And she made sure the imagery was _very_ explicit.

Obi-Wan paled. "Uh…yes…I believe you're very confused."

"Am I? Because…"

But Buffy was cut off by the emergence of Jar Jar as he came bounding out of the swampy lake and headed straight over to snobby-throat, Captain Panaka and a few of her handmaidens. Obi-Wan and Buffy quickly joined them with Anakin and Artoo standing a respectful distance away along with the guards and Olie.

"Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungas…"

Panaka stepped forward to venture, "Do you think they could have been taken to camps?"

"No…mesa no tink so. Gungans hid'en. When in trouble, go to tha sacred place. No one find-en them dare."

"Do you know where that is?" Obi-Wan asked.

Apparently he did, because the next thing Buffy knew, their whole group was heading through the deepest part of the swamp, stopping occasionally as Jar Jar sniffed the air. Buffy was having flashes of Spike the bloodhound bounce unwillingly around in her mind but the change in scenery- the transition from the metallic, congested city planet to this nature-ific paradise- was welcome. Even if she was a little freaked about he possibility of encountering an alien species of mosquito.

"Dissen it," he finally said, a little ominously in Buffy's opinion.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bunch of Gungans riding creatures of the same ilk emerged from the swampy brush and surrounded the Queen's entourage. Buffy's hand twitched as it hovered over the scabbard at her hip.

Jar Jar, looking very submissive, said sheepishly, "Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals."

The Gungan apparently named Tarpals recognized Jar Jar. Not surprisingly, his amphibious eyes narrowed. "Binks!! Noah gain!" Buffy could sympathize with his plight.

"We comen to see da boss."

Captain Tarpals rolled his eyes. "Ouch time, Binks…ouch time for all-n yousa."


	19. Deception and Diversion

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: Thanks to my dedicated reviewers and those who have just taken an interest in this. If you've ever posted anything before, I'm sure you can understand how happy reviews make the author. Some of the dialogue in this chapter will come from the movie and I don't own it. Thanks for the continued support. Now R&R and Cheers! 

**Deception and Diversion**

So, after an extremely long and irritating hike through the Nabooian swamp at the electro-prodded urgings of the Gungans, Buffy and her Galactic Scooby Gang found themselves in a clearing full of Gungan refugees. At the far end of the sunlight dappled clearing were ancient ruins of a grand temple with massive carved heads partially submerged in the sandy swampy soil. On top of one of these large, slightly with the creepy Gungan heads emerged an extremely corpulent Gungan and several others with the self-important glow that labeled them as officials.

The large one spoke, its thick throat making it sound like it was gurgling its words, and its beady eyes locked onto Jar Jar's terrified face. "Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time." -No one seemed to like poor Jar Jar much. "Who's da uss-en others?" Thick-throat asked, just seeming to realize that Jar Jar wasn't alone.

Queen Snobby-throat boldly stepped forward causing Captain Panaka and Obi-Wan to step up protectively behind her. Buffy edged up to Obi-Wan's side, ready in a flash to draw her sword if needed, but noticed as she did so the face beside her. It was drawn and tense, not unusual under the circumstances, but the lip was being bit –a sure sign that they were trying to keep quiet- and their foot was indecisive, like they couldn't decide whether to step forward or not. All strange behavior, in Buffy's estimation, for Padme the handmaiden.

Just what did the grave looking teenager think she was going to do? Buffy hung back in case the girl decided to take matters into her own hands.

Before them, the Queen was stating imperially in her snob-rific voice, "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo… I come before you in peace." We come in peace? Uh, not exactly. Still, it seemed an okay intro to an alien looking froggy-duck. That was totally what Martians were supposed to say if they ever happened to land on Earth. Although 'we come in peace' usually happened to precede the whole killing of our leaders and the taking over of our planet thing.

Oh well, Gungans probably weren't aware of this.

Thick-throat seemed to find this funny as he gurgled, "Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks… Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink." Okay, that last part registered, with more than just Buffy apparently, as everyone else began to fidget and look nervously around.

The stern-faced Gungan warriors, so unlike Jar Jar, ominously lowered their long electric prods and awaited the Boss Gungan's next order.

Obi-Wan was the only one to remain relaxed. He stood there as if it were an everyday occurrence for an enemy army to threaten electrocuting old brownie right off his shoulders. Buffy supposed it was just his ice-creamy Jedi coolness.

Buffy herself was calm, peppy even, but her body was tensed out of habit. She was a weapon foremost, a Slayer –an instrument of carnage and she couldn't help but be anything but herself.

Anakin, for his part, was watching everything with great interest from somewhere behind her, like he was at the movies enjoying himself but trying desperately to look as severe and stone-faced as his neighbors.

The Queen, a slight tremble in her high and mighty-ness, tried to start over, "We wish to form an alliance…" but then Padme stepped forward and Buffy, too surprised to grab her in time, could only listen in wonder as the girl began speaking to Thick-throat.

"Your Honor…"

Buffy immediately sprung into action and jumped behind Padme, securing her hand tightly over the girl's mouth and hauling her backward. Padme struggled violently to free herself, screaming under Buffy's hand, "LET EEE OOO!! EW ON'T UNDERAND!!"

Buffy whispered soothingly in her ear, "I know you love your Queen, Padme, but you have to stay out of this one. Trust me, you so don't want to be blamed for your planet's downfall. The Queeny will take care of it. I know it doesn't really seem like she's doing a good job, but…"

Obi-Wan grabbed the hand Buffy held clamped over Padme's mouth and retched to girl out of Buffy's surprised grip.

"WHAT _ARE_ YOU DOING!?" Buffy screamed at him as he pushed Padme back toward Thick-throat. Buffy made to go after her, but Ben cut her off.

He closed the distance between them, until he was completely inside her personal space and then leaned down the extra way so that his lips were almost touching the shell of her ear. "She's the _Queen_, Buffy," he whispered slowly, his voice sounding extremely irritated.

"Oh."

Well that explained a lot.

Artoo whistled a soft "uh oh" in the background as everyone gaped at the red-faced Buffy and Ben who was quickly dragging her to a location not in the forefront of everyone's shocked expressions.

Padme arched an eyebrow back at Buffy as if asking if she was going to be able to control herself now –not that she had _too_ much of a choice with Benjy practically cutting off circulation from her arm he was holding it so tight- before she walked regally up to the fake snobby-throat and laid a hand on her shoulder, telling her it was alright now.

Thick-throat, confused by the happenings, as pretty much everyone besides Obi-Wan and Padme were by now, gurgled suspiciously, "An whosa dis?"

"I am Queen Amidala," Padme said grandly, and then gesturing to the fake Snobby-throat, said, "And this is my decoy…my protection…my loyal bodyguard."

Anakin's eyebrows shot up and he nearly fell over Artoo in surprise.

Obi-Wan pulled Buffy into his side so he could once more whisper in her ear, "I would tell you I was shocked by your performance, but to tell you the truth, nothing you do shocks me anymore."

Buffy pulled her leg behind his knee and drew it back, effectively knocking his feet out from under him and leaving him sprawled on the ground, old brownie once more getting mucked up. She smirked down at him, her embarrassment gratified, and said, "Want me to grab one of the Froggy-duck's prods and _really_ sink the shock in?" He frowned up at her and she responded by sticking her tongue out. The Queen's guards surrounding them looked on in alarm.

At the front of their group, completely oblivious to Obi-Wan's plight, Padme continued addressing Thick-throat. "…I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, You Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace…until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever…I ask you to help us…no, I beg you to help us."

And with that, Padme dropped to her knees and prostrated herself before Thick-throat. There was a gasp from Captain Panaka, his troops, and the handmaidens as they witnessed the self-induced subservience of their sovereign.

But Padme wasn't done. Her face almost in the soft, swampy soil, she loudly stated, "We are your humble servants, our fate is in your hands."

Slowly but surely, one by one, the fake Snobby-throat, Captain Panaka, then his soldiers, then the handmaidens, and then Anakin all bowed. With Ben already on the ground, Buffy found herself being a little pretentious standing all by herself there in the clearing among her Galactic Scooby Gang. Dreading the stains the suit she had received from the Queen –who yea, happened to be Padme- was bound to get upon impact with the dark, damp swampy soil, Buffy began to kneel herself. Only, before she could, Obi-Wan reached up and catching her off guard, pulled her down face first into the mud.

Buffy floundered for a second before righting herself. Besides her face and bangs being saturated with the mud, she was horrified to note that her chest was now covered in the stuff as well. _This suit better be dryclean!!_ she thought darkly. Making sure that everyone remained more focused on Thick-throat's gurgle-ly laughter- he seemed to find their bowing all very hilarious- than on her and Ben, Buffy grasped a juicy clump of mud and shoved it down the front of Obi-Wan's beige ninja-looking top. His triumphant expression immediately transformed to one of disgust. He even looked like he was about to grab some mud in his hand and they were going to wage an all out mud-war right there, before he stopped his hand and closed his eyes. Concentrating very hard, he began to meditate with a ferocity Giles would have drooled at.

"Are you going to be mad at me?"

His eyes still tightly shut, he replied, "Not ready to talk yet…"

Buffy grinned at him, but kept her distance. She was obviously an adjustment for him, no matter what he had said about his lack of shockage for her.

Thick-throat's booming gurgle broke Buffy out of her reverie. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans?" Padme quickly shook her head no. "Mesa like dis. Maybe," he gave a frighteningly pleased smile, "Wesa bein friends."

"So are you back to the land of the speaking?" Buffy asked Obi-Wan apprehensively later that day as the Galactic Scoobies stood around and formed battle strategies. Obi-Wan hadn't said a word to her since getting the mud down his top and Buffy was worried that she might actually have driven him over the edge. He had kept busy by fluctuating between discussions with five of the Gungan's upper brass and reviewing schematics of Padme's palace. Currently, he was intent with the schematics.

"I am fully able to speak, if that's what you're asking," he said, not bothering to look up.

"Just not with me?"

He finally met her eyes, regarding her wearily.

"Look! I'm sorry, okay? No more mud wrestling, I promise!"

He sighed and went back to his schematic before replying. "I can't continue this, Buffy. If you persist in provoking me, I'm going to have to insist that whatever future the Council has in store for you not include me."

…Huh?

"But I…I don't understand…" Buffy asked, feeling as though she'd just received a punch to the stomach and had the wind knocked out of her. Her throat constricted painfully and she wondered if that was why Padme's decoy always sounded so stuck-up- chronically weird statements from even weirder chronically padawan Jedi.

"Yes, you do."

"I'm not the mind-reader here!"

"But I am, and I know your mind, and I know you understand. I can't…" He trailed off and looked up at her again, his eyes terrifying her this time because in them, she saw not the tranquility she had become so accustomed to, but a deep sadness… a pleading. "You're forcing me to behave in a way I can't… please, stop." And just like that, Buffy felt the strangest sensation. It was like someone had told her that she was on an alien planet surrounded by Frog-ducks and would never again see Dawn or her friends. It was like reality suddenly hit her- with the force of one of Xander's wrecking balls.

She nodded, just once, before embarrassing tears could get a chance to work their way into her eyes, and quickly scrambled away toward the ship where she could hide and pretend to be searching for a clean top.

Behind her, she heard a Gungan sentry shouting excitedly that the enemy was approaching. Panaka's troops began to scramble and the sound of the Captain's voice itself could be heard barking orders and arguing with the Gungan Generals. They seemed intent on a strategy that involved getting to the Viceroy or something.

But it didn't matter, none of it. Because she wasn't by Obi-Wan's side to hear it.


	20. Home

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

A/N: Okay guys, THIS IS IT!! Excluding the epilogue that I hope to have up sometime later this week- more than likely Thursday but you never know- this is the final chapter to my story!! I'm so SO excited!! My first completed fic EVER!! Ahhh…it feels reeeeeeally good. I pulled a complete all nighter (8pm-8am) to do this, and if anything is amiss, just tell me in a review and if needs be, I'll go back and edit. I want to clarify once again before everyone starts asking, THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER: AN EPILOGUE. After that, this story is complete. Now, I did start all this, as evidenced by the strange inconclusiveness of chapter 1, with the intent to make this the first part of a three part series, but we'll just have to see. I might need a little time to recharge. So, here it is…I really hope everyone enjoys! And thanks once again to you guys!! I've really enjoyed writing this for you.

**Home**

Padme found Buffy about an hour later, curled up in the last place anyone might look for her, her assigned closet-like sleeping compartment on what Buffy now considered her home away from home, the Queen's Nabooian Cruiser.

But not even the claustrophobic sensation of the compartment or the stiff, flimsy bedding provided on a mattress that could have doubled in firmness with the one in Spike's crypt could tear Buffy's mind away from the dark thoughts that consumed it.

She had thought of her last words in her own dimension, words of comfort and strength to her little sister… "_Be strong…live, for me_." When she had said that to Dawn, Buffy had been thinking she was going to die, that the Powers That Be were opening down a stairway to heaven just for her in the form of the Key's inter-dimensional gateway.

Boy, the Power's sure played her… they were probably laughing their incorporeal asses off about right now.

And what was Dawn doing? Yea, she'd been the key, but memories made her real…they made her Dawn. A little, lost fourteen-year old whose dad had left when she was only a child and whose mother had recently died. A girl in strong need of family and support whose only remaining close relative had just jumped off a tower leaving her behind, completely alone save for the neurotic friends of her older sister and a chipped Vampire with a tendency to think of humans as happy meal with legs.

Heavy teardrops patterned the harsh mattress near Buffy's face and she wondered idly if they might make it any less forlorn- grant it that lovely lived-in texture.

Probably not.

She had been selfish when she'd left Dawn. Selfish when she'd left her friends. Selfish when she'd thought of this place as her afterlife… it wasn't her heaven. It was these peoples world she now lived in and it was her duty to protect it as she had the Hellmouth.

The hero-complex she'd given Padme for her justification to save the day was beginning to wear a little thin.

She'd been placed here for a reason and she had a debt to be paid for those she'd left behind to fend for themselves. It wasn't a hero-complex or a desire to play with the Jedi whose life she'd been thrown into that should motivate her-

It was her obligation and her debt to Dawn, Willow, Xander, and Giles. Even to Anya, Tara, and Spike that Buffy do whatever in her power to help those in need wherever she might end up. And with this in mind, she rolled over to find Padme staring intently down at her.

"Feeling better?" The young girl- no, Buffy corrected herself as she quickly wiped the moisture from her eyes- woman said as she gazed down serenely at the petite blonde who had almost cost her everything back in the swampy clearing in front of the Boss Gungan.

Buffy swallowed her emotions and promptly sitting up, swung both legs off the cramped bed to stand before the Queen. "Yes… and for what it's worth, I'm sorry about what happened."

"You didn't know," Padme said softly. A small grin forming, she added, "Which makes me feel very good about my security- an undercover Jedi like yourself not knowing of the decoy."

"I'm not," at Padme's confused look, Buffy clarified, "Not a Jedi, I mean. Ben…err, Obi-Wan, just made that up so Panaka would let me come with you." Padme, her secret revealed, deserved Buffy's.

However, to Buffy's surprise, instead of becoming upset or worried about the deception, Padme just laughed. "Oh good!" she said when she'd finally caught her breath.

"Huh? …you're not mad?" Buffy asked, puzzeled. She had been gearing up to go all explainy on her royalness.

"No, relieved actually. I kept thinking how odd you acted for a Jedi- how your emotions always seemed to guide you." Her relief spun, Padme arched an eyebrow and asked with only the slightest hint of suspicion, "But what were you doing on Tatooine then?"

"Moving on."

Padme's expression softened as her mouth formed an empathetic, "Oh."

Although Padme might never know what Buffy had exactly meant, she knew that the young woman understood. Her respect for the teenaged Queen increased tenfold.

Padme's gaze fell from Buffy's intense eyes and she must have noticed the mud stains on the chest area of white combat suit that Eirtaé had found for the Slayer in Padme's royal wardrobe. "We're fixing to travel to Theed, where my palace is," Padme began slowly before grabbing Buffy's hand- much like Willow used to do when they had first met. Flashing Buffy a bright smile, the young Queen began to lead her away from the dark sleeping compartment. "I think I might just have another outfit you'd appreciate…"

In Buffy's mind, Naboo's capital city of Theeds much resembled the image of what the ancient city of Atlantis might have looked like. The architecture was classical and domed, white marbled and grandiose with a flare for old-world that belied the subtle undertone of razor technology brimming just beneath its quiet gardens and overlooking verandas. Stately townhouses and majestic market centers- all of the same rosy hue- dotted the skyline set against a strikingly picturesque, wide river.

It was the prettiest city Buffy had ever seen.

But she'd have to take the tour later as now was the time for stealthy-ness. She was tip-toeing several paces behind Padme, who was now officially her new best friend after supplying her with the ensemble she now sported: A ribbed, cobalt tank made of a silky yet highly durable fabric that fell elegantly to her waist and pooled in shimmery waves at the high neckline, allowing air to hit the Slayer's delicate collarbone. The black pants, not leather, were just as smooth, but of a denser material that reassured Buffy they would be able to sustain a hit or two. They ended by flaring down nicely to a pair of sharp ankle high boots, also of the black variety, that were just as stylish as they were functional. The look was completed with the vibrosword infused with cortosis alloy and the small blaster, both attached to a black belt that hung loosely around her hips. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a chic ponytail done up by Padme herself.

The Queen and Buffy were followed by the stone-faced Eirtaé, the stoically composed Obi-Wan, and an anxious-faced Anakin as they carefully made their way through the enormous central plaza toward the entrance to the main hanger via darting behind walls and buildings. They were silently being trailed by about twenty of Padme's loyal guards.

They came to an abrupt halt, initiated by Padme who pulled out a small red laser light to signal across the plaza to Captain Panaka who was leading their other contingent.

Panaka, his frown lines running so deep they threatened to remain locked that way if he persisted in his grimness, signaled back in a way reminiscent of Riley's exacting soldier-boy days.

From behind her, Buffy heard Obi-Wan whisper to Anakin, "Once we're inside, I want you to find a place to hide, Anakin." There was a groan of disappointment, but Obi-Wan persisted adamantly, "And then I'm going to need you to stay there."

A pause, and then a reluctant, "Alright…sure." Not in the least convincing. Artoo whistled from beside Buffy as if concurring.

Buffy had no doubt the kid would be in the thick of it if at all possible. She made a note to ensure the kid did as Be… Obi-Wan had told him.

Droid troops- slender robotic affairs with billed faces and blank stares with bodies of a light beige metallic color- milled restlessly about the tank-filled plaza only meters from where the Galactic Scoobies were parked.

One of the guards at the very tail end of Panaka's group became a little too careless and was sighted by several of the droids at the far end of the plaza. With no hesitation, they sounded the alarm and began firing their blasters. Some of the Panaka's guards began firing back and an all-out ruckus erupted.

Padme used the distraction to rush her group into the main hanger while Panaka's group set about engaging the droid platoon covering the plaza in earnest.

As Buffy and the others ran through the hanger doors, loud alarms sounded and more battle droids appeared out of nowhere and started firing on them. Padme and her guards ran for cover behind star-fighters and crates in the large, open facility and began firing back.

Anakin sprinted under a Naboo fighter and crouched, covering his ears tightly as the blaster fire exploded all around him. Several times, he was forced to duck and roll as blaster bolts whizzed dangerously by and exploded near to the ship he was hiding under. But his podracing reflexes, his midichlorians, or whatever powered his little body never allowed him even close to the shots. -Buffy had made sure he was protected before she joined in the fray. How Artoo, who had rolled up behind the boy like a dutiful puppy managed to avoid the shots, she'd never know.

Obi-Wan's blue lightsaber hummed to life beside her as he effortlessly deflected a bolt aimed at Padme's back. The deflected shot reined down on the droid who'd fired it and the machine crumpled like a crucified Vampire. A dozen more shots centered on Obi-Wan and he met every one of them, bouncing them back in the same manner and never breaking a sweat.

In her element, Buffy unlatched the sword on her hip and wielding it like she'd known it her entire life, began demolishing droids left and right. Her fluid, even motions resembled that of a dance as she twisted and jabbed, flipped and sliced.

The droids cut like butter, far more tender than the undead flesh she was used to slaying and Buffy mercilessly hacked them down, falling twenty or so in a few short minutes.

Once the guard's blaster fire, Obi-Wan's deflected shots, and Buffy's sword had cut down the majority of the droids, Padme ordered the pilots who'd been held at gun-point in the hanger when they'd arrived to, "Get to your ships!"

Frantically, the pilots and artoo units began running for the Naboo fighter-crafts stacked all throughout the hanger bay. One ran to the ship Anakin and R2-D2 had been hiding under and ordered them out of the way as he hopped in and began revving it for flight. All around them, ships were starting to levitate out of the hanger. Heavy blaster fire from the remaining droids who had cowardly waited as their metallic brethren had been diced to pieces to engage was being directed at the fighters now.

Artoo whistled shrilly to Anakin from the next nearest ship and the boy quickly ran and hopped into its small cockpit, ducking below the seat's walls as the blasts continued to rain overhead.

Just then, Captain Panaka and the rest of the Queen's guards rushed into the hanger and overwhelmed the last vestiges of the pestering droids. Padme, Obi-Wan, and Buffy quickly ran up to join him.

Her knuckles white along the long-nosed blaster in her hands, Padme said, "My guess is the Viceroy's in the throne room." She looked to Obi-Wan for confirmation.

He nodded in support. "I agree."

That sealed the deal and everyone started to head for the hanger's exit, passing as they did so the fighter where Anakin was hiding. Artoo whistled a greeting as Anakin's small head peeped out from the cockpit. "Hey! Wait up!" he shouted and began to climb out.

"No can do," Buffy said, stopping him in his tracks. "Your safest bet would be right where you are."

"But, I…"

"Buffy's right," Obi-Wan said in a voice that commanded obedience. "Stay in that cockpit." Anakin quickly sat back down.

Buffy glanced at Obi-Wan as they continued heading for the exit and for an instant, their gazes met and she saw the warmth reflected in his. She nodded back- trying to send the message that it was all good, that she understood they'd never be able to be anything more than friends, and that it was okay with her- but she wasn't sure how much of it he received because at that very moment, as they were about to go through the doors, everyone suddenly scattered to reveal a very pissed-off, very evil looking Tiggy standing imposingly with his arms folded as he blocked their path.

Padme, her handmaidens, her guards and even Panaka all shied away, sensing the danger. Obi-Wan alone stepped forward to meet the tattooed demon, the warmth in his eyes replaced with an icy edge. He calmly told the others, "I'll handle this…" as he nudged off old brownie, letting it fall in a lonely heap at the heels of his equally brown tall boots.

The demon…Sith…whatever he was called, did likewise, mirroring the move in almost a taunting manner before they simultaneously ignited their opposing lightsabers.

-Obi-Wan's blue beam looking very small and insignificant before the double-edged and much larger red one.

Buffy lingered indecisively for a moment, caught between the desire to protect Padme and the urge to wipe the smug look off of Tiggy's striped face.

But movement from the very far end of the hanger caught everyone's attention as six-wheeled droids rolled in and transformed into their battle positions. "Destroyers!" one of the guards shouted in a panic as he dove behind a wall.

Tiggy, seizing the opportunity, began his assault on Obi-Wan and the two began their lethal ballet, slowly edging their way out the door and away from the Destroyers.

The Destroyers themselves began their death-squad like advance and opened fire. Hundreds of laser bolts rained down mercilessly. Buffy catapulted herself through the air and shoved Padme out of the way just as a shot sailed through where the Queen had been standing only a fraction of a moment before. The two roughly hit the floor and witnessed the carnage as the machines systematically annihilated everything before them.

The handmaidens, guards and the Captain all desperately sought cover, but the Destroyer's were much more persistent than the droids had been and quickly, guards began to drop like flies.

And then, like when a welcome friend happened to show up to assist unexpectedly at the graveyard late one night as she was slaying by her lonesome, large lasers from the ship Anakin was hidden in began blasting the Destroyers to bits.

With Tiggy and the Destroyers both otherwise engaged, Padme, Panaka and her guards rushed out the exit into one of the palace's adjoining hallways.

Their prey all removed, save Buffy who they didn't seem to find worth the trouble, the Destroyers turned their full attention on Anakin's fighter-ship. Never hesitating, Buffy ran and pounced on the nearest one, swinging so forcefully with her charged-up sword that it cleaved the ample robot in two. Sparks shot up from both ends a second before it exploded, but Buffy was already jumping to the next and doing the same, her odd sword and her intensified strength allowing her to penetrate the distracted backs of the Destroyer's energy shields.

Just finished dicing the last of them- the rest more or less incapacitated- Buffy looked up to find Anakin's ship was gone. She dashed to the edge of the hanger, where all the other ships had disappeared on their way to go destroy the control ship their pilot had pointed out earlier as they had been about to land on Naboo but saw nothing.

…the ground was too far below to make out the ships that hadn't managed to escape the anti-aircraft bombardment.

Buffy stared out into the sky at the edge of the hanger for a minute, her bottom lip trembling, before she deactivated the sword and firmly reattached it to her belt. Spinning around, she made like an Olympic sprinter and charged out the door and down the hallway the direction Ben and Tiggy had been progressing.

She'd be damned to a hell dimension for all eternity if she let Ben down and allowed him to go and get himself killed.

All she could do for Anakin…Anakin and Padme, was to hope…and wish like crazy that the stupid demon that had split Xander in two- cloning him- could have chosen that moment to attack.

She felt like she was chasing her own ghost; the laughing, maniacal face of Drucilla taunting her from her mind's eye as she had run her heart out through the empty hallways of the old Sunnydale High on her way to the hated library to find Kendra's quiet figure crumpled lifelessly atop the worn tile in a pool of her own blood.

Her sides heaving and her breath now coming in shallow gasps, Buffy dug into an even faster gear as the demons of her past paraded gleefully through her terrified thoughts. Her legs churned like pistons beneath her on the narrow steel mesh bridge as the rapid, steady pounding increased in tempo. She was moving so quickly, her senses guiding her from catwalk to catwalk, that pretty soon, the pounding faded and she found herself nearly flying she was running so fast.

Her tremendous heart about to burst, she at last spotted them.

They were swiftly exchanging blows down a narrow hallway just ahead of Buffy. She couldn't see Ben's face, his back was to her as he pressed Tiggy down the corridor, but she could make out the trembling in his shoulder muscles and the way his parries were coming in longer, slower arcs. He was tiring and from the smug look in Tiggy's glowing demonic eyes, she knew that it was almost over. Obi-Wan might be the one pushing, but Tiggy was the one in charge, leading him to his grave all the same.

Pushing herself beyond the pain, beyond the suffering, blistering needles of agony in her protesting body, Buffy pressed onward, her sights locked vehemently onto those hateful, predatory eyes.

Ben and the demon were now clear of the corridor and fighting in a round chamber room covered in silver mechanical plating. A large hole stood out prominently in the center of the circular room, its shape strongly resembling that of a very large and menacing donut hole.

Buffy was three feet away from them when a hissing noise sounded and a pulsing red ray shot immediately up, forming a wall between Ben and herself. Her senses screamed out in panic and using reflexes no human- nor many Jedi for that matter- would have been able to equal, she skidded to the ground and jabbed the sword still at her hip sharply into the flooring making a sort of anchor that stopped her a mere inch from the deadly laser.

Her Spidey-senses still burning with warning throughout her pounding veins, Buffy quickly shuffled back another foot and laid there for a second panting.

Unsteadily wavering to her feet, her calves on fire, her breath gone and her knees shaking badly, Buffy watched with frustration as the demon unleashed a new torrent of lightening speed and strength on the battered Jedi.

She wanted desperately to call out, to distract Tiggy in anyway she could, but she feared any movement on her part might just as easily throw Ben off.

Ben was sweating now, something Buffy had never seen him do before. His ice-cream coolness had melted into a desperate struggle simply to stay alive and with it, the sure, graceful strokes of his lightsaber had dissolved into frantic thrusts and jabs, all of which were on the defensive. He was gallantly fighting with everything he had left, somehow managing to meet each of the Sith's inhumanly fast blows. Their lightsabers, especially Ben's since he had to use two strokes for every one of Tiggy's, were moving too quickly for the eye to follow.

The Sith tightened its focus still further and its assault quickened to a sickening pace that Buffy knew Ben would never be able to match in his weakened state.

An understandable falter on his part repaid Ben with a deep slice to his leg, tearing the flesh to the bone- the blood refusing to fall as it was cauterized instantly upon contact with the red laser. Ben screamed out in pain and stumbled back…the opening the Sith had been aiming for the whole time.

With Ben's scream, a scream from a man who probably wasn't in the habit of screaming that much, Buffy's blood ran cold and when she saw him stumble back and Tig go in for the kill, she lost herself. Screaming at the top of her lungs, as she never had before- not even the time she'd let loose her vocals on the heart-stealing Gentlemen callers- and waving her hands frantically around in the air like a madwoman, she caught the Sith's attention. He glanced her way, his eyes narrowing in recognition long enough for Ben to lurch forward on his good leg and heave his blue beam through one side of the double-ended red lightsaber handle.

One of the red beams fell off and disappeared, effectively removed from its power source. Now the demon's lightsaber was on equal footing with Ben's… too bad the Jedi himself wasn't.

The Sith knocked Ben backward with a swift kick to the gut and then turned for a fraction of a second as Ben was falling away to look up at where Buffy stood behind the deathly red energy ray, petrified with fear for Ben. In that moment, he smiled at her- the most horrible smile she'd ever seen in her life…

…and then he shoved his single red beamed lightsaber through Obi-Wan's stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Buffy screamed as her knees gave way and she collapsed to the ground at the same moment Obi-Wan's lifeless body did so only ten agonizing feet away from her. His lightsaber fell uselessly from his hand and rolled harmlessly several feet away, deactivating upon leaving its master's grip.

Falling with his back to Buffy, she could only see the way his head slumped over- causing his neck to bend at an odd angle- his back to sag heavily- his spine tapped of life- and the eerie way in which his brown boots fell atop one another with no force of their own.

And it was at that moment that the energy wall graciously chose to open.

Buffy hardly seemed to notice the change, her eyes only registering the stillness of the fallen Jedi. Her knees were on the ground, her hands, forgotten, hanging uselessly by her sides as the demon slowly sauntered up to her.

"Silly, pathetic little girl…" the demon chastised as it stopped smoothly before her, the tiger ready to pounce on its prey. After a pause, in which Buffy still refused to move, even after the shocking realization that it could indeed talk, it lazily inquired of her, "Are you going to cry now?"

Buffy, giving a sniff, finally looked up to meet its hungry gaze. "No…" she whispered at last, her thin voice cracking. And then in a flash, she withdrew her small blaster from its holster at her belt and without aiming, shot him through the heart.

"I was going to kill you, you asshole."

A look of surprise flitted across Tiggy's face as he staggered back, but he didn't fall. His blood began to pool out of the wound in great spurts, but he still didn't fall. With a sinking feeling, Buffy realized he might not even have a heart.

Guess the old fashioned decapitation would just have to work.

She shot him several more times for good measure and then, when he still didn't fall, she dropped the blaster and with a scream of rage, unlatched her sword, activated it and sprung at him like a bullet.

He was somehow ready for her and his sole red lightsaber blade hummed to life just before the tip of Buffy's glowing vibrosword could reach his neck. The blades burned against each other for a moment and Buffy used the battle of brawn to surprise him with her Slayer strength. She easily out-powered him and although her sword was groaning under the pressure, Tiggy was forced to fall back.

She didn't allow him an inch however, and followed up with an immediate kick to the face. Then another parry of their sabers, Buffy's beginning to sputter, and then yet another harsh kick to his striped face.

She had him pinned with his heels licking the edge of the donut hole; it finally looked like game-over. He must have felt that his end was imminent as well as he resolutely stated through a bloodied mouth, "I will not be defeated by _you_…"

"Really?" Buffy asked darkly, as she raised her sword to finish him off. "Could have fooled me…"

But he feinted sideways and drew his lightsaber up in a powerful thrust that shattered her blade all the way to its hilt. The energy released as the vibrosword cracked, electrocuted Buffy and she fell backward in pain and surprise.

The Sith raised its gloved hand, like it had that day in the desert when it had nearly choked her to death through the force. Buffy didn't stop for a repeat. Instead, she quickly leapt and nimbly got herself out of the way. They played cat and mouse for several minutes, the energy leaving her with every supernatural leap she had to make in order to dodge his force assaults. At her end, Buffy faked a misstep and fell within a hand's reach of Ben's lightsaber.

As she knew he would, Tiggy gleefully sauntered up to her to finish the job. When he was within striking distance, she grasped the lightsaber and it ignited, washing her exhausted face in its welcoming blue glow.

She thrust it at his ankles with the intent of slicing them both off, but he read her mind and jumped at the last second, Ben's humming blue beam touching nothing but air.

And then he knocked the lightsaber away from her as though her grip on it had been nothing- and perhaps it was in her feverish, spent muscles- and using the force, he put the inevitable chokehold around her neck and lifted her by it onto her feet and then off her feet until she was hovering in air, suspended by the invisible hand choking her throat and threw her into the rounded silver wall, pinning her there.

Buffy watched him coming to her and closed her eyes. Unable to breathe, unable to choke…she felt an intense dread begin to creep up her spinal chord like ice-water and she realized she was going into shock. Seeing only a thick, red layer of blood flashing behind her eyelids, she snapped them open in panic and saw the same color reflected in his eyes, only inches away from hers.

He pressed against her, his arms on either side and leaning in until there was no space between them. He whispered enticingly, "I _could_ let you live…" as if it were a suggestion. He ran a gloved finger along her jaw.

Now going into shock with the added joy of nauseousness, Buffy's strangled attempts to whimper only made her gag as the force holding her there wouldn't allow it and she felt herself beginning to fade away.

Maybe she'd find home this time…

But an odd sound pierced the nothingness of her awaited death. It was the hum of Ben's blue lightsaber, peeking out through the Sith's gut.

Tiggy gasped and looked down in shock. Suddenly, the force released Buffy and she slipped to the ground, gasping down lungfulls of sweet air as she went.

She looked up and there stood Obi-Wan, swaying on his feet, his lightsaber humming protectively in front of him and a near gaping hole in his stomach at almost exactly the same place he'd run through the demon.

He was grimacing in pain, his face ashen and drawn and his breaths coming at arduous intervals unlike Buffy's currently frantic intake.

But he was alive!

He spared a look for her, one brimming with relief and then his blue eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground, fainted. His blue blade shorted out even before he had made impact once more with the floor.

Tiggy staggered around for a second longer, thrown off balance and in a world of pain. Buffy took no pity and flung herself at him, grabbing the red lightsaber's handle and prying it from his weakened grip just as he had earlier done to her. With a howl of rage, she reactivated it and promptly lobbed off his head. His headless corpse stood there grotesquely for a moment before it began to sink but Buffy never allowed it the chance. She kicked it in the blaster-shot chest so hard it flew back through the air and sailed neatly into the donut hole where it was lost from sight.

Deactivating the red lightsaber, she rushed to Obi-Wan's side, kicking the Sith's head without a second thought to join its body.

"Obi-Wan!" she cried, the tears freely falling down her cheeks now and soaking his soft brown hair as she dropped to his side and clutched his head and torso to her body, rocking incessantly back and forth in a frenzied, half-crazed manner.

"Pl…ease…stop. I think…. I'm oing…to beee….sick," Ben muttered weakly against her chest and she immediately stopped.

"I'm so sorry, Ben!" Buffy wailed, completely beside herself. How bad was he hurt? How long did he have to live? Why hadn't she stepped to his side the moment the Sith had appeared? "I didn't even bring a robe for you to throw up on!!"

"It's okay…" Ben whispered softly, a small grin quirking his lips upward in between the grimaces of pain. His eyes were still shut, but the grin calmed Buffy considerably.

She hiccupped as the last of her tears finally subsided and said in a much sturdier voice, "Are you? Okay, I mean? Because….because you can't die, see? I...I somehow sorta ended up having to have you in this world. And," she swallowed another hiccup and wiped the tears from her cheeks and where they had dribbled erratically down her neck on their journey to Ben's hair, and then continued, her words becoming faster and shriller as she rambled, "And, well…I know you're kinda off limits- maybe one of the draws in my messed up head- but it's alright. I was trying to tell you earlier, I'm fine with whatever works for you…not saying I'll actually be fine, but you know, I'll live with it because you're…well, you're my Ben…my sugary sweet, slightly sour, rocky-hunky-roaded ice-cream flavored Ben...and being your friend is way more important to me than never getting to…"

Obi-Wan reached up to the back of her head and very gently laid his cold hand over the bruised skin at the nape of her neck, below her miraculously still intact ponytail. His arm suddenly seeming to lose all its strength with that act, it dragged Buffy's whole head down to the level of his face. His somehow still-closed-eyes were then able to find her lips and press them gently to his own.

It was only a brush, a fleeting whisper of a sweet harbor Buffy had been longing to sail, but it was enough. Enough to make her completely forget what non-sense she'd been going on about and deepen the kiss, longing to apologize and convey every last bit of herself through it. He responded back, a little slowly at first, but he was definitely working with her. And soon, they were really out to sea, working together, Buffy lost in his cinnamon-y tasting goodness. All too quickly, he abruptly broke it off. Casting her a lingering smirk at her answering groan of annoyance, he passed out once again.

Buffy, with Ben's upper body still cradled tightly in her arms, rested her forehead against his and sighed.

Kissing Obi-Wan was definitely different from kissing anyone else she'd ever smacked lips with before-

…Angel had always been careful, restrained- when he wasn't Angelus- and delicate as though she were made of glass. Parker…had been a joke. Riley had been eager and just a little clumsy. A farm-boy with his first real girlfriend- which she had enjoyed on some level… And sure, if she had to go down the list of memorable kisses, her and Spike's Willowy induced engagement had been full of them. Sexy, passionate, searing kisses that made her blood boil. But they hadn't been real… and as nice an undead Vamp as Spike could sometimes occasionally manage to be, and as good as kisser as he often bragged to be, he didn't make her stomach tie in knots or her skin crawl- except for occasionally from the urge to stake him- in the way it should whenever the one you really like is near

…the way she'd longed to touch Angel back when she had been a sixteen-year old teenager in love for the very first time.

No, kissing Obi-Wan wasn't like any of that. It was like being right at home…in a hell dimension far far away…

-the ice-creamy sort.


	21. Epilogue

In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…

**Epilogue**

Standing before a glass window that looked into a large, sunlit room in the Queen's Palace that had temporarily been converted into a medical ward, Yoda and Mace Windu grimly stood- or hovered as Yoda's case may be. With furrowed eyebrows, they watched from behind the glass as Obi-Wan, on a makeshift bed, propped up against a mountain of pillows so he could sit up, conversed with the odd young woman they had become accustomed to seeing at his side, Buffy Summers. She was currently sitting in a chair with her back to them, but they could see Obi-Wan's face. The secretive smiles he sent her way, even as they argued, did not go un-noticed by the two Masters.

"Conferring upon Obi-Wan the level of Jedi Knight, you believe was a mistake, Master Windu?" Yoda asked his fellow Councilmember in his croaky, wizened voice. He already knew that Windu didn't, but the sight before them had been troubling his friend.

Mace sighed. "No. The boy has earned the right. However," his voice dropped before he continued, "As I'm sure you're aware, their growing attachment is becoming a concern to me."

Yoda smiled. "Unfamiliar with our code, the girl is. But the behavior of our newest Knight, inexcusable."

"Then you agree that whatever fate we decide for the girl after she has faced our examination, they be separated?"

"Said that, I did not. Clear, her future is."

Mace turned sharply to his elder. "Surely you don't plan on continuing to allow this?"

"Their paths have been crossed. Unwise it would be for the Council to interfere."

"Attachment is forbidden in the code for a very serious reason, Master Yoda. We can't run the risk of Obi-Wan, whose future holds so much promise, to turn to the Dark Side."

"So sure are you, come to that it would? Hmm?"

"I haven't your foresight, but the threat remains." Wearying of the direction their conversation had turned, Mace tried one last time to reason. "We also run the risk of other Jedi feeling they can bend the code to their needs."

Yoda smiled once more, completely unfazed. "Worry too much you do, my old friend. By the girl and Obi-Wan, only a good relationship has so far been formed. Responsible, he is and will continue to be. Faith you must have."

"But the girl?"

"Strong she is."

Mace gave up. "It was an impressive feat the boy accomplished- destroying the droid command ship."

"Most impressive. Unable to stop Qui-Gon from training him now, hopeless it may be."

Mace arched an eyebrow. "And I suppose you remain equally unworried about the dangers that presents? Even if he is the one the Prophesy speaks of…"

"The Chosen One the boy may be; nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training."

"Then why allow Qui-Gon the opportunity?" Mace made no effort to hide his confusion.

The smile gone, Yoda replied, "Graver still, the danger in not training the boy. A padawan he will become, but carefully monitor his progress we must."

"I agree."

They stood there silently for a while, watching the scene before them- Yoda in quiet contemplation, and Mace with growing trepidation.

"Always in two, the Sith come…" Yoda said quietly after a spell. Mace could sense the older Master's worry. He was forcefully reminded once more that the only one able to sense the evil still, was the girl currently working very hard at helping their newest Knight to abandon the code he had sworn to follow.

"But which did they destroy? The Master or the apprentice?" He quietly inquired, not really expecting a reply and grudgingly admitting to himself as he did so- and to Yoda who was listening to his thoughts- that the task had been impressive from the girl. Not to mention Obi-Wan who they had agreed deserved Knighthood after becoming the first in over a thousand years to defeat a Sith. But Yoda was right, it was possible that the one defeated had merely been the padawan. A more significant evil could still be lurking…

Yoda just responded with a shake of his wrinkled head.

The thought of Yoda being completely in the dark worried Mace even more than the thought of having to test the girl. "But what of the new Chancellor?"

"A good lead, it is. Follow it, we will. Perhaps assigned to monitor Chancellor Palpatine, send Obi-Wan we will."

"You're counting on the girl being with him to detect his presence?"

"Count nothing, will I- changing too rapidly events are." Yoda turned away from the glass and began hovering back down the hallway they had come, "Only to wait and see, can we."

**In A Hell Dimension Far Far Away…**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of George Lucas. Buffy is property of Joss Whedon.

_A/N: So endith the first book… _


End file.
